An Unlikely Relationship
by kimbee73
Summary: What if Sheldon knew Lucy before he met Raj? How well did he know her and from where? This is a story written for Mislav who thinks that it would be neat to explore the relationship between these two socially awkward people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written for Mislav who requested that I write a story about a relationship between Lucy and Sheldon.**

 **My story will take place as teenagers then they will part ways and become adults. What will happen when they eventually run into each other again when Raj starts dating her. How will they react to seeing each other? How will Raj and Amy react?** **And how will Sheldon be with her once she dumps Raj? This is so different then what I normally write, I hope you will all enjoy it. It will mostly be their relationship in the beginning then the others will come into play.**

 **I don't own these characters, well except for Michael and Julia Spencer.**

"Michael, Lucy, can you guys come down here for a minute?" Julia Spencer called her children.

"What is it mom?" Lucy called back. They had just moved into this new house from El Paso and Lucy was trying to unpack her belongings.

"Just come down." Her mother told her.

"Fine." Lucy yelled. She finished folding the clothing and put it in her dresser.

Michael was just coming out of his room as Lucy was leaving hers.

"What do you think she wants?" She asked him.

"I have no idea." Michael answered her.

The two made their way down the steps. They walked into the living room and Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. She was met with four pairs of eyes staring at her. Michael almost walked into her as he had not seen her stop.

"Lucy you can't just stop walking without some warning." He chided, then realized why she had stopped. "Hello." He said to his mother and the strangers.

"Ah great. Michael, Lucy, I would like to introduce you to our new neighbors. This is Mary Cooper and two of her children, Sheldon and Missy. They are twins just like you two." Julia said to her children.

"Hi there." Missy said. She seemed very interested in talking, while Sheldon seemed annoyed.

"Hi" Michael said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mrs. Cooper was just telling me about cotillion lessons her children are taking. It is designed for ages 13-16 which means you are the perfect age. I think it will be the perfect way for you to meet kids your own age before school starts." Julia told them.

"Really cotillion?" Michael asked. "I don't want to learn to dance old fart dances."

"Oh please come." Missy said to him. "I always have to dance with my brother here since none of the other girls want anything to do with him. It will be nice to dance with someone who isn't related."

"So you would want to dance with me?" Michael asked her. He couldn't believe this pretty girl would want to dance with him.

"Of course." Missy told him.

Lucy noticed Sheldon sitting on her couch with a sulk. He didn't seem very social but then again she wasn't being social either. She sat down next to him.

"You don't look happy." She said shyly.

"I'm not. I have work I need to be completing but my mother insisted I come here to meet you and now I am going to be behind on my school work."

"Do you get a lot of summer homework?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh I am taking college classes." Sheldon answered her.

"College classes already? How old are you?" Lucy asked.

"14. I have a bachelor's degree already. I am working on my master's which I plan to have by next summer and a doctorate before I turn 16." He answered.

"You're joking right?" She asked.

"If I was joking you would know. I would say Bazinga." He told her.

"Bazinga. That's a funny word. I like it." She said.

"Thank you. I made it up myself." He said.

"So since you have a bachelor's degree already you must be one of those genius types, aren't you?" She asked.

"I am a genius. I have an IQ of 187. I graduated from high school at the age of eleven."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Lucy said. "Maybe if I have trouble in school, you can tutor me."

"It would all depend on the topic. I am not a fan of English. I do love science and math so if you need help in those topics, I would be happy to help." Sheldon told her.

Missy and Mary were staring at Sheldon in disbelief. Sheldon had never offered to help anyone with their homework before. He felt them staring at them.

"What?" He asked perplexed.

"Shelly, did you just offer to help Lucy with her homework?" Mary asked him.

"Yes, why?" Sheldon answered.

"That is very nice of you, Sheldon." Mary told him.

"It is." Lucy said, looking at him kindly. "Where are you going to college?"

"I am taking courses at Texas A&M in Galveston but I went to Rice for my bachelor's degree. I hope to go to Caltech for my doctorate." Sheldon answered her.

"But I am not too keen on allowing my 15 year old son go across the country by himself." Mary told them.

"Understandable." Julia said.

"I have an amazing opportunity to possibly do some studying in Germany next semester but again mom needs to approve." Sheldon told them, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just wait and see if you actually get the job." Mary said.

"Germany sounds great." Lucy told him.

"Yes well anyway, like I said, welcome to the neighborhood and I hope we can get together soon. Maybe we will see you at the cotillion on Saturday night." Mary said, getting up to head to the door.

"Thank you." Julia said to her. "I think I will definitely look into that for sure. I think it would be good for the kids."

"I think it sounds like fun." Michael said. He and Missy had been secretly making plans to dance all night in the corner.

"Well then it is settled." Julia said. "I guess we will see you on Saturday night."

"Will you dance with me?" Lucy asked Sheldon.

"As it seems I have lost my normal partner to your brother, I guess you and I will have to be partners. I hope you can keep up with me. I am an exceptional dancer."

"I look forward to it." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay you guys let's get going." Mary said. Thae family left the Spencer home and headed down the road to their place.

"They seemed nice." Michael said to Lucy.

"Yeah they did." Lucy said, dreamily. She couldn't believe she had so easily been able to talk to the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. She had never been able to talk to someone like that. But there was something about Sheldon that intrigued her and he actually seemed very nice even if he was a little standoffish at first.

"You like him don't you?" Michael asked.

"I just met him." She answered.

"Yes but you have a dreamy look in your eyes. You had that same look last year when you had a crush on Shawn Simmons."

"Again I just met him." Lucy said.

As the Coopers were walking back to their house, Missy decided to tease Sheldon a bit.

"You liked her didn't you?" Missy asked Sheldon.

"Who?" He asked.

"That girl, Lucy. You actually talked to her."

"Well in my defense she spoke to me first. It would have been rude not to speak back."

"That has never stopped you before." Missy commented.

"True. I don't know, there was something about her that intrigued me." Sheldon said. "She asked me to tutor her."

"Yes I heard and you agreed." Missy said. "Another thing that baffled me about the whole thing. You have never ever agreed to help anyone. My friends are always asking and you always say no. What is so special about this girl?"

"I don't know. She seems so different." Sheldon said.

"Now Missy, leave your brother alone. Let him get to know this girl before you have them married with kids."

"As if I would ever get married." Sheldon said.

"You never know Shelly. There may be a girl out there who is perfect for you." Mary told him.

"Mother, I have better things to do with my time then waste it on girls and relationships." Sheldon told her.

"You say that now but when the right girl comes along, you will know." Mary said.

"Yeah and I think she may have just entered our lives." Missy said, laughing.

"I will not get into a relationship with Lucy Spencer." Sheldon said vehemently.

"Okay okay I get it." Missy said. Secretly though she had a plan to make her straight laced brother fall head over heels in love with her.

 **Okay what do you think? I am not sure how far I will have these two kids go in their relationship, but if you can forshadow you may be able to tell how long it will last.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **And I promise Amy is the only one for Sheldon. I am just having a little fun with him before he meets her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have followed and favorite this story. Also for the reviews. This is so much different then what I am used to writing and I am so glad some of you are coming along for the ride. Just be aware, Sheldon is a bit OOC in this one as he befriends Lucy. Again, they will have a relationship but I am not sure I will have them going the distance so to say(That is reserved for Amy only in my eyes) However it is a very unlikely relationship for these two and I hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **I don't own the characters you recognize, those you don't are all mine.**

Saturday came and Julia Spencer told her children she had arranged for them to go to the cotillion lessons. Michael was excited at the prospect of seeing Missy again. She had after all promised to dance with him. Lucy on the other hand really didn't want to go. Sheldon said he would dance with her but she wasn't so sure if he said it because his mother had forced him to come to her house or because he genuinely meant it. When they arrived at the venue at six that evening, Julia found the instructor and introduced herself along with Michael and Lucy. Lucy looked around and could not see Sheldon or Missy. All she saw was a large number of other children around her age. She hated to be around so many people. It made her extremely anxious.

"Mom can't I just go home?" She begged yet again.

"No this will be good for you. You need to become more social. I hate the fact that you always want to run away and hide. If you would just talk to someone I am sure you will be fine." Julia said to her.

"I can't just walk up to someone and talk to them. It makes me too nervous."

"You had no problems talking with that Sheldon boy the other day." She said to her.

"Yes but that was one on one. What if a group of people want to talk to me? I don't think I can handle it." Lucy said.

"Look at your brother." Her mother pointed out. "He already is over there talking to some of the other boys."

"Michael doesn't have a social anxiety problem like I do. He never has. I can't do that. I clam up. Why can't you understand?"

"Because it isn't normal, Lucy." She told her. "You were a very talkative toddler, now I can barely get you to say hello to people."

"I just don't like being around anyone. So please can I go home." She begged.

"If you go home who will I dance with?" A voice from behind her asked. She turned quickly around and saw Sheldon. "Sheldon, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Missy took forever getting ready tonight. She was in her closet for an hour picking out just the right outfit." Sheldon complained.

"Like you didn't change your shirt three times." Missy said from behind. "Hi Lucy, where is your brother?" She asked.

"I changed it because mom told me I had to wear something nice." Sheldon said. "Not for any other reason."

"Whatever. Oh I see Michael is talking to Jessica Kramer. I better get over there and save him." She said, running over to the other side of the room.

"So how does this cotillion thing work?" Lucy asked Sheldon. Julia had quickly made her way out of the hall when Lucy wasn't paying attention.

"Well Miss Ruth will call us together here in a few minutes and we will partner up. Then she will go through the dances we have already practiced and she will then start teaching us a new one. So far we have become proficient in the rumba and have practiced the cha-cha. We will continue with that one tonight."

"I don't know the rumba." Lucy said, panicked. "How will I be able to keep up?"

"Don't worry, you will be my partner. I am an expert teacher. Just follow me and you will do great." He told her.

"I have two left feet." Lucy told him.

"I thought I did as well when we started this whole endeavor. But it turns out that I do excel at everything I do. I am a natural."

"He really is." Missy said coming up behind them with Michael. "I couldn't believe it myself. I thought for sure I would finally find something I was better at than he was but it turns out I was wrong." She laughed.

"So are you a good dancer too then?" Lucy asked.

"She is a worthy partner." Sheldon told her.

"What my brother means is I can hold my own." Missy told Lucy.

Just as Sheldon was about to respond, Miss Ruth, the instructor, called the group to order.

"Before we begin tonight, I would like to introduce two new members of our group. Lucy and Michael Spencer, can you come up here for a moment?" Miss Ruth asked them.

Michael walked up with Lucy following a few steps behind.

"Let's welcome them with open arms." She said to them. "Would anyone care to be their partners?"

Missy called from the back before Jessica Kramer could get her hands on Michael. "Sheldon and I have already agreed to partner with them, Miss Ruth."

"Oh wonderful." Ruth said. "Lucy you are one lucky girl. Sheldon is one of my best students." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Lucy said and walked back to Sheldon.

"See I told you." He said to her, smiling.

"You said you were good, not the best student. I am going to make you look terrible." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I will keep you on your feet I promise." Sheldon said. He had no idea why this was so important to him but he felt a need to protect her.

"I trust you." She said.

The music started and Miss Ruth told the class they were to do the rumba that they had finally just about mastered the week before. She walked over to where Sheldon, Missy, Lucy and Michael were and spoke to them.

"Sheldon and Missy, why don't you show them how it is done first and then teach them the steps involved." She asked them.

"We can do that." Missy said. She took her brother's arm and they began to dance. Lucy watched as Sheldon flawlessly led Missy around the dance floor. She began to panic.

"He is going to hate me." She said to Michael.

"Oh I doubt that." Michael answered. "He said he wouldn't let you fall."

"Yeah but look at the way they move. They are flawless. I am going to break his feet when he dances with me." She pointed out.

"I don't think you can do that. Besides, this is a dance class. We aren't expected to be perfect the first time through. Come on Lucy. This is going to be fun." Michael said but Lucy wasn't standing there anymore. She had run out of the room and into the hallway. "Lucy?" He called but didn't see her. At that moment, Missy and Sheldon came over to get their new partners and take them for a spin on the floor.

"Where's Lucy?" Sheldon asked, concerned.

"I am not sure. One minute she was watching you guys and worrying about stepping on your feet then next she was missing." Michael answered him.

"I am sure she didn't go far. You and Missy go dance, I will find her." Sheldon said to them.

Missy and Michael took the dance floor while Sheldon headed to the double doors on the other side of the room. He figured that was where Lucy had headed since it was the only door that remained open during the lessons. He walked out into the hallway and saw her sitting in a corner at the end of the hallway. She looked like she was crying.

"Lucy?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, hi Sheldon. I am sorry I ran away. I just didn't want to make a fool of you when I danced." She told him.

"How could you do that? You are just learning. You should have seen some of these buffoons when we first started our lessons. There were so many falls and stepped on feet it was crazy. You can't be that bad. Plus you have me for a partner. I promised you I wouldn't let you fall. I meant that."

"But what if I step on your feet?" She asked him.

"Then we will try again." Sheldon told her.

"I don't know. I am really scared. I really don't feel comfortable around people." She told him.

"I feel the same most of the time." Sheldon said.

"You seemed pretty comfortable in there when you were dancing." She pointed out.

"It wasn't like that at first. My mother had to drag me in to this place. The only reason I stayed was because Missy promised my mother she would dance with me. She says it's because the other girls wouldn't dance with me but I heard her friend Jessica fighting over me with another girl. It has gotten worse since I have shown how good of a dancer I am. Jessica is always asking me to be her partner. The guy she dances with is terrible but I refuse every week."

"So why me then?" Lucy asked. "If you don't like other people and don't want to dance with anyone but your sister, why did you choose to dance with me?"

"To be honest I don't know. I just felt like you were a lot like me. You didn't make eye contact when we were first introduced. You could read my mood without even talking to me. I just felt connected somehow."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah really." He answered. "Now how about we go in there and dance."

"Ok." She said. She took Sheldon by the arm and allowed him to lead her back into the room.

Missy saw them walk back in and smiled. She pointed them out to Michael who also smiled.

"You know Lucy has a crush on your brother." Michael told Missy.

"They just met!" Missy exclaimed.

"Well she didn't admit it but I have seen that look in my sister's eyes before and I could tell without even asking. Plus as her twin, I feel like I can read her better than other people."

"I wish I could say the same thing about Sheldon. I mean we share a bond but I don't always get him. But I think he likes Lucy too. He has never treated anyone the way he treated her the other day. Usually he is standoffish and arrogant but he went out of his way to be nice to her. I think he may have a bit of a crush too."

"So what should we do about it?" Michael asked.

"Just watch and observe for now. We can push them in the right direction if they turn and run." Missy said. "My brother is like a deer. If you spook him he will run."

"Lucy is the same way." Michael said.

"See two peas in a pod." Missy laughed.

The two watched Lucy and Sheldon dance for the rest of the night. Lucy stepped on Sheldon's feet a few times and he just laughed it off and they began again. They were laughing and having a good time.

"I think they will make a great couple don't you think?" Missy asked Michael.

"I do. I really do." Michael answered. He had never seen his sister so relaxed in the company of anyone. Sheldon Cooper seemed to have opened up a whole new side to his sister. He just hoped it would last.

At the end of the night Sheldon and Lucy had become a bit more proficient in the rumba. They never got a chance to even start practicing the cha-cha. Julia Spencer entered the room to pick up her children. She was followed by Mary Cooper. The two sets of twins walked over to their mothers.

"So did you have a good time?" Julia asked Michael and Lucy.

"I had a great time." Michael answered.

"So did I." Lucy also replied.

"Now tell me did Shelly treat you right?" Mary asked.

"He was a perfect gentleman and a great teacher." Lucy answered honestly. She smiled at Sheldon, who smiled back.

"I am glad to hear it." Mary said.

"As if there would be doubt." Sheldon protested.

"We both know you Sheldon." Missy said.

"Anyway, I am glad you guys had a good time and I hope you will continue to come each week. There will be a big dance in December so they can show off what they have learned and will be officially graduated as experts in cotillion." Mary said.

"I want to come back." Lucy said.

"Me too." Michael agreed.

"Well then it is settled. I guess we will see you next week." Julia said.

The group walked out of the building together talking about what they had learned and Lucy was laughing about the number of times she stepped on Sheldon's toes. When they got to Mary's car, Lucy pulled Sheldon to the side.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"You are very welcome. I look forward to next week." Sheldon said.

Lucy stood on her tip toes and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. Then she ran quickly away over to her car.

Sheldon stood in shock as he put his hand on the spot where she had kissed him. He couldn't place how he felt but he definitely knew he didn't want to immediately wash his face with antibacterial soap when he got home. There was something about Lucy that just made her so much different than the rest of the girls. He didn't know why but he knew he wanted to get to know her better.

 **Lucy is very shy except around Sheldon and Sheldon is usually an ass but something intrigues him about Lucy. If you enjoyed this chapter please review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I must say thank you for your patience. I got pretty sick a couple of weeks ago and had a lot to catch up on after my illness so there was no time to write. I have finally gotten back into the swing of things. I know where I want to take this story but sometimes my ideas get ahead of me and then I have to turn back and change things. I hope to update this at least weekly from now on.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed this story. I know this is quite different than what I normally write but rest assured Amy will eventually make an appearance after this unlikely relationship has run its course. Now since Sheldon is quite AU in this story I will probably make him a bit different after he meets Amy as well. But their relationship will be just as quirky as we all love. I will explore Lucy and Sheldon's relationship for a couple more chapters then it will end for the better or worse we won't know. Then we will skip a couple of decades ahead and explore some more relationships.**

 **I don't own the characters we know just the ones we have never met before.**

"Did you kiss him?" Michael asked shocked.

"On the cheek, yes." Lucy answered blushing.

"What is this? You kissed Sheldon?" Julia asked her daughter.

"I think I just answered that question." Lucy answered again.

"But why?" Michael asked.

"Actually I am not sure. It just felt like the right thing to do." Lucy answered. "He was very sweet to me tonight after I ran away."

"You ran away? Michael why didn't you stop her?" Julia asked.

"I didn't even notice until she was already gone. Missy and Sheldon were asked to show us their moves and Lucy thought she would embarrass Sheldon. When I turned to tell her that she wouldn't because we were new and weren't expected to know the dances she had already run out of the ballroom. When Sheldon and Missy came over, Sheldon told us to go dance and he went after her." Michael answered.

"Lucy why did you run away?" Her mom asked.

"I was overwhelmed. There were so many people there and I was afraid I was going to make a fool out of myself and Sheldon. You should have seen him mom. He was brilliant on the dance floor. I got worried and I ran." Lucy answered.

"Oh Lucy. You really need to get over this phobia of people. No one is going to make fun of you." Julia told her.

"You have no idea do you? Mom, people constantly make fun of me for one thing or another."

"Because you never give them a chance to get to know you. If you did, they wouldn't make fun of you. Instead you run away."

"Mom, as I explained earlier, I have a social anxiety problem. I don't like people. I don't want to be around them. I just can't handle it. And that so called shrink you sent me to last year was no help whatsoever. All he told me to do was to basically jump in the deep end of a pool."

"What does swimming have to do with anything?" Her mom asked confused.

"Mom! Basically he told me in order to face my anxiety I had to put myself in a position to do so. Do you remember when I went to that girl Molly's birthday party after my sessions?"

"Yeah I had to come and get you twenty minutes after I dropped you off because you locked yourself in the bathroom."

"I did that because all the girls were asking me questions. They wanted to know why I never talked to them, why I ate lunch by myself and what boy I liked. I couldn't handle it, I ran away."

"And you did the same thing tonight?" Julia asked her.

"I did but Sheldon came and talked to me. He told me how much he used to hate going as well. He only went because his sister promised to dance with him."

"Missy told me no one else would dance with him." Michael stated.

"She lied. That girl Jessica that wanted to dance with you has been trying to get Sheldon to be her partner." Lucy told him.

"So all he wanted to do was dance with his sister? Isn't that a little weird?" Michael asked.

"Well he isn't a fan of the kids in this class. He told me they used to make fun of him in school because he was so smart."

"Well he is pretty smart. I mean he is fourteen and already has a college degree. And he is going to get a master's degree. I am not even sure I understand what that means." Michael said.

"He wants to be a doctor I think. He said something about a doctorate when we first met him. I don't know if I would feel comfortable with a person the same age as me being my doctor." Lucy said.

"A doctorate does not mean he will be a doctor." Their mother told them. "It means he will get a Ph.D. His mother said he is studying physics. He wants to be a researcher in something called string theory. So he won't be your typical doctor."

"Oh that makes sense, I guess." Michael said.

"It certainly makes me understand now why he said he could be a professor in Germany. I really think he wants to do that." Lucy said.

"But if he is uncomfortable with people, how can he teach?" Michael asked.

"Maybe it is part of his studies." His mother explained. "When I went to college to be a teacher, I had to go into the classroom to learn how. Maybe before he can get his master's degree, Sheldon needs to get some practical experience. Maybe he would feel more comfortable teaching some place where he won't know anyone." Julia explained.

"That could be." Lucy said. "I think it is cool that he may go to Germany, even if there is no way I could ever do it myself."

"Don't sell yourself short. You can do anything you put your mind to doing." Julia told her daughter. "I am confident that someday you will get over this social anxiety thing and be a social butterfly."

"Don't count on it mom." Lucy said.

"So Sheldon did I just see Lucy kiss you?" Missy asked as they were getting into the car.

"You did." Sheldon answered.

"And you aren't running to the nearest soap dispenser?" Missy asked shocked.

"As a matter of fact I am not." He answered.

"Why is that?" Missy asked

"To be honest, I don't know." Sheldon answered.

"Wait, there is something the great Sheldon Cooper does not know? Mom write this date down."

"Now Missy don't make fun of your brother." Mary Cooper said to her daughter.

"But mom, Sheldon is always making fun of me for liking boys why can't I because he likes a girl."

"I do not like a girl." Sheldon protested.

"I hate to tell you this, but Lucy is a girl." Missy pointed out to him.

"I know that she is a girl but that doesn't mean I like her."

"Come on Sheldon. You chased after her when she ran away, then you let her kiss you on the cheek. When Jessica Kramer did that you stood under the shower for a half an hour." Missy said. "You haven't even washed your hands since dancing with Lucy."

"I am aware of that. I already said, I don't know why I am not repulsed by this."

"Because you like her." Missy stated, yet again.

"I do not like her!" Sheldon shouted at her.

"I think someone is protesting a bit too hard." Missy teased.

"Okay Missy that is enough. Stop teasing your brother." Mary said to her. "If he says he doesn't like her then we have to believe him." She said, she looked in her mirror at Missy and gave her a look that said it all.

"It's not that I don't like her." Sheldon started and Missy interrupted.

"I told you." Missy said.

"But not like Missy says I do. She is different from the other girls. She didn't just assume I would automatically want to dance with her. She asked me when we met her. I agreed because Missy had talked Michael into dancing with her. I ran after her today because Michael seemed exasperated by her running. It seems she does it a lot. She has a social anxiety disorder. She doesn't like to be around people."

"So she is just like you." Missy stated.

"I don't dislike being around people." Sheldon protested. "I just don't like being around stupid people so therefore I don't hang around your friends."

"Now Sheldon, don't go insulting your sister's friends." Mary told him.

"I'm not insulting them, I am stating a fact." He said.

"My friends are not stupid!" Missy shouted.

"Please, your friend Danielle couldn't tell me what H2O was when she asked me to tutor her in chemistry."

"Thus the reason she needed tutoring." Missy pointed out.

"Yes but if you can't tell me the simplest of formulas how is she going to ever understand the more complex." He stated.

"Well not everyone is going to get a degree to be a rocket scientist you know."

"I am not going to be a rocket scientist I am going to be a theoretical physicist!" He yelled at her. "I don't know how many times you have to be told that."

"Same difference." Missy said.

"No it is not." Sheldon told her.

"Okay kids that is enough. Sheldon, Missy's friends may not be as intelligent as you but that doesn't mean they are stupid." Mary stated.

"Fine. They aren't stupid but still…" He started.

"No buts. Now about you and Lucy." Mary started but Sheldon cut her off.

"There is no Lucy and me." Sheldon protested.

"I wasn't talking about that. I think Lucy will be a good friend to you. Her mother told me she has always been a bit of an outcast and if what you are saying about her having a social anxiety problem then that would explain it. I think you could be a good friend to her. I think you are too young to be in any kind of relationship anyway. And yes that applies to you as well Missy." Mary stated, looking at her daughter through the rearview mirror. "Just be her friend."

"I will try. She was really doing well on the dance floor after we came back from her minor panic attack. I think she can do just fine."

Once they got home, Sheldon retired to his room to finish a paper he had to complete for the following week. Mary and Missy were sitting in the living room talking.

"So do you think he likes Lucy?" Mary asked her as she came out of the kitchen carrying two sodas for them.

"I do. I have never seen him take an interest in any of the other girls at cotillion and as soon as we realized Lucy had run out of the hall, he was going after her. I'm telling you there is something there. I don't know what but something."

Sheldon could hear his mother and Missy talking about him. He could always hear them. He wanted to go out and tell them there was nothing special about Lucy Spencer but he couldn't. Missy was right. He had never been drawn to someone before like he had been to her. He knew, of course, he would never do anything more than be her friend. He was above that other stuff. At least he thought he was. The problem he was having was that ever since meeting her the week prior, he had been dreaming about her. He had never in his life dreamed about a girl. There was just something about her that he had never encountered before. Most of the girls would just automatically assume he would be attracted to them. George had pointed out on more than one occasion how cute Missy's friends were. Sheldon knew the only reason they took any interest in him now was because he was in college. They wanted to meet older boys and thought Sheldon could introduce them. Sheldon wanted no parts in that kind of a disaster. Lucy hadn't known he was in college so he knew she couldn't be using him to meet older guys. She had a genuine interest in what he was studying even though she said she had no idea what it meant. He would try and explain it a bit more when they saw each other next. He always loved to tell people the history of physics which started on a warm summer evening in 600B.C. He just hoped Lucy could keep up. She seemed intelligent enough.

"Hey little bro." He heard George as he poked his head into the room. "How were your dance lessons?" He laughed.

"Same as always. Teacher teaches new moves and I learn them. Why did you never have to take cotillion?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I was too busy playing football to take dance lessons. If you would just play a sport instead of doing all that sciency stuff then mom would force you into it. Speaking of which, I just overheard her and Missy talking about you and some girl named Lucy. Who is Lucy?"

"She is one of our new neighbors. Mom took Missy and I over to their place last week after they moved in to the Dillon's old house. She and her brother are twins also. They are thirteen. Mom invited them to cotillion and their mom brought them tonight. I danced with Lucy because Missy had promised her brother that she would dance with him."

"It sounded like more than dancing. Missy said she kissed you."

"She did on the cheek. No big deal." Sheldon said.

"No big deal? Sheldon a girl doesn't kiss you unless she is interested in you. But the question remains, are you interested in her?" He asked.

"Of course not. I have no interest whatsoever in Lucy Spencer." Sheldon lied, his eye twitching uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with your face?" George asked him.

"I don't see what my looks have to do with anything." Sheldon said to him.

"No you are twitching. I think you are lying." George said to him. "You liked the fact that she kissed you and I think you like her. Now tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't like her." He lied again. "But just for the record, if I did like her, what should I do?"

"My little brother all grown up and liking a girl. I never thought I would see the day. Now if you really do like her, you need to ask her out on a date."

"Who is asking who out on a date?" Missy had overheard the conversation as she walking up to her room.

"Sheldon wants to know what to do if he likes the girl he was dancing with tonight." George answered her.

"I knew it!" Missy exclaimed.

"Okay fine, maybe I do like her. But I have never asked a girl out on a date before. What if she doesn't like me the same? What if she rejects me?" Sheldon asked, worriedly.

"Trust me, she likes you. Michael told me." Missy told him. "I bet if you ask her out she will say yes."

"I can't believe it. My little brother asking for advice about girls. Honestly I thought you were gay." George said to him.

"Why would you think that?" Sheldon asked.

"Well um,…." George started. "You just never seemed to be interested in any girl before and some of Missy's friends have practically thrown themselves at you recently."

"Yes because they want to meet college aged boys." Sheldon answered.

"How did you know that?" Missy asked.

"Missy for eleven years, all your friends ever did was make fun of me. Suddenly three years later and I am now all interesting. Hmmm, what changed? Oh I know, I go to college. I may not know much about girls or people but I could see right through them." Sheldon said.

"Oh." Missy said. "Well now you genuinely like a girl who likes you for you. So ask her out to the movies or something." She said.

"You are sure she will say yes?" Sheldon asked.

"Absolutely." Missy answered.

"Okay then, I will call her tomorrow and ask her to the movies." Sheldon said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have homework to do." He said, pushing his siblings out of his bedroom. After they left he pulled out his homework from his bag and sat down at his desk. He couldn't concentrate though. All he could think about was asking Lucy out and hoping she would say yes. He gave up after a half hour and decided to go to bed. The sooner he was asleep the sooner the next day would come and he could get the answer he was hoping to hear.

 **Like I said he is definitely AU and open to a relationship but remember he will be turning 15 soon and that means Germany. I was unsure as to whether or not to write George Sr. in this story so I went with Junior instead. We are going to assume Senior has already died. He did die when Sheldon was 14 and this is taking place towards the end of the summer after he turned 14. Lucy is 13 in case some of you are wondering.**

 **Review will help me write this faster...I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who are following and reviewing and have put this on their alert list. I know I keep apologizing for the delays but I had some writers block on this chapter. I think the next few will be easier as they will start to skip forward a bit. Writing Sheldon as a teenager is harder than I thought it would be and him being aware of feelings this early is also difficult. I know many of you don't see this pairing but they are young and innocent and they will stay innocent. They are only 13 and 14. I think that is a little young for hanky panky. But they will have a nice relationship. Okay that being said, enjoy this next chapter._**

 ** _I don't own the characters you recognize but I do own Michael and Julia._**

 _The sooner he was asleep the sooner the next day would come and he could get the answer he was hoping to hear._

Sunday morning came and Sheldon was up at his regular time of 6:15. He got his traditional bowl of cereal and sat down in front of the television to watch old episodes of Doctor Who. He did this every Saturday but during the summer PBS had episodes on Sunday as well so he got to watch it twice. Just as Sheldon had settled down to start the show, his mother came down from her room. She usually did not wake up until 7:30 so Sheldon was confused this particular morning.

"Good morning mom." Sheldon said.

"Good morning Shelly. Did you sleep well last night?" Mary Cooper asked her son.

"I did. Why are you up so early this morning?" Sheldon asked her.

"I couldn't sleep. You do know what day today is right?" Mary asked him.

"It's Sunday." Sheldon answered her.

"I mean the date Shelly." She told him.

Sheldon thought about it then realization hit him. "Oh." He said to her. "July 14, daddy's birthday."

"He would have been 42 today." Mary said. "I was thinking after church today we should visit his grave."

"Okay." Sheldon agreed. He may not have approved of things his father did while married to his mother but he wouldn't disappoint her. She needed to go to his grave even though all that was left in the grave was a body. His mother thought differently and he would not argue with her this day.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" She asked him.

"No I have my cereal." Sheldon answered.

"Okay I will let you get to your program then." She said to him.

"I don't have to watch if you want to talk." Sheldon said.

"I'm okay. You enjoy Doctor Who." Mary told him.

"Okay." Sheldon said and sat back down to turn the television.

Missy and George came down around 8:00 just as the episode was ending. It was a good thing it had ended because George grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to EPSN.

"I was watching that you know." Sheldon said to him.

"Your show is over and you know it. I saw the credits rolling. I want to see if the Astros won last night." George told him.

"Didn't you watch the game?" Sheldon asked.

"They were winning when I went to bed but they started late so I couldn't stay up to see the end." George answered.

"Oh." Sheldon said and got up to take his bowl to the sink. He knew he had to get ready for church so he figured he could get the shower first since George was occupied and it looked like Missy was helping his mother make breakfast. "I'm going to get ready." He said to his mother and Missy as he put his dish in the sink.

"Don't use all the hot water." Missy yelled as he ascended the stairs.

"I take an eight minute shower, I can't use all the hot water. It is impossible." Sheldon yelled back.

"Whatever!" Missy yelled back.

Sheldon took his shower and got ready for church. He didn't like going to church but his mother had made it clear as long as he lived under her roof he would attend every Sunday. He couldn't wait to move out in January. Well that was if he got the job in Germany and convince his mother to let him go. After, he would move to California and go to Caltech to get his doctorate while working as a researcher. He was sure if he made it to Germany, his mother would not be as objectionable about Caltech. It would be an amazing opportunity, one he knew he couldn't pass up. He was sure his mother would see it his way. His father had been all for it. He had been trying to talk his mother into letting him go when he passed away. Now almost six months later and he found himself having to give his mother the same arguments he had given his father. He could only hope his mother would see it his way.

At 9:30, the family left for church. The service started at 10:00 and it was only a few minutes from their house but Mary liked to get there early and sit close to the front. Sheldon hated being in the front because he could be seen by the pastors. He couldn't get away with playing games like he did when he sat in the back row. As they were walking in, they ran into their new neighbors. Sheldon smiled when he saw Lucy.

"Oh hi." Mary said to them when she saw them. "I am so glad you decided to join us. You are going to love this service." She told them.

"Well we figured you steered us right with the cotillion lessons, it couldn't hurt to try your church as well. And it helps that it is close." Julia said to Mary. "It was hard dragging this one out of bed this morning." She said pointing to Michael.

"I hate getting up before ten." Michael complained.

"Lucy on the other hand is always up at 6:30. There is a television show she likes to watch on PBS on the weekends."

"You watch Doctor Who?" Sheldon asked her, astonished.

"I love it. I was so excited to see it was on Sunday mornings as well here. When we were in El Paso, it was only on Saturday mornings." Lucy told him.

"This is the first time they have done that though. It usually is only on Saturdays in the spring and fall. So who is your favorite Doctor?" Sheldon asked her.

"Without a doubt, Tom Baker." Lucy said.

"Mine too. We should do a marathon someday. I have all the episodes on video."

"Oh that sounds great."

"How about this Friday?" Sheldon asked her. "Then maybe we can go out for dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lucy asked him.

"Um, only if you are going to say yes. Otherwise, just come on over and we can watch the shows." Sheldon stuttered.

"I would have to ask my mom. If she says yes then yes I will go out with you." Lucy told him.

"Really?" Sheldon asked surprised.

"Yes, really. I love Doctor Who and so do you. If I come over to watch for a long afternoon why not go out to get something to eat afterwards. Nothing too fancy though. I don't want to get dressed up." She laughed.

"I was thinking McDonald's if that is okay." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, I didn't think you were going to take me somewhere fancy. You are fourteen, I am thirteen. We aren't adults. I think McDonald's sounds great."

"Oh well then great." Sheldon smiled at her. "Shall we go into church then?"

Church service was the same as always. Hymns were sung, a sermon was preached but Sheldon hadn't been paying much attention. Lucy sat right next to him and he kept stealing glances at her. What he didn't know was she was doing the same thing to him.

After church, Mary drove her children to the cemetery to visit their father's grave. She had picked flowers from her garden to lay next to his tombstone. She said a prayer for his soul and wished him a happy birthday. Sheldon and his siblings stood silently and watched as their mother mourned her husband and their father. They were unsure what to say or do for her. When she finished praying she asked if they wanted to say anything. None of them had anything to say so they left and headed home. Once in the car the discussion turned to Sheldon and Lucy.

"So did you hear, Shelly asked that girl out?" George told Missy.

"He did? She is a little shy so she is perfect for Sheldon." Missy said.

"I think it is sweet." Mary said.

"You guys do know I am sitting right here, correct?" Sheldon pointed out. "I will thank you not to talk about me like I am not here."

"We're sorry Shelly. It is just you have never shown interest in anyone before. You always said you were above having friends. Now you have asked a girl out on a date." Mary said to him.

"I asked her to come over and watch Doctor Who." Sheldon pointed out. "I didn't ask her out."

"Did you or did you not tell her you would take her out to dinner after the marathon?" George asked. He had been standing right next to Sheldon when he overheard the conversation between Lucy and Sheldon.

"I did." Sheldon answered.

"So you asked her out." Missy pointed out to him. "When you ask a girl to go somewhere other than your house, that is out."

"Okay fine, I asked her out. Are you happy? You and George are the ones who encouraged me to do it."

"I know and I am happy you did it. I like Lucy." Missy said.

"Good." Sheldon said.

Friday came quicker than Sheldon had expected. He had been looking forward to his get together with Lucy all week. He even tolerated advice from George even though he knew he wouldn't take any of it.

"Why would I kiss her?" Sheldon asked again when George brought it up right before Lucy arrived.

"It is what is expected after a date. You kiss her goodbye." George told her.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"Would I lie to you?" George asked innocently.

"You have in the past so what would be different now?"

"Okay maybe I have over exaggerated the truth from time to time."

"You lied go on…" Sheldon interrupted.

"But honestly you may at some point have to kiss this girl if it goes on for a while. Maybe not on the first date but certainly after a few." George told him.

"But what if I don't want to kiss her?" Sheldon asked.

"Believe me if you like her as much as Missy seems to think you do, you have already thought about it." George said. Sheldon just looked away from him. He had been thinking about the kiss she had given him on the cheek after cotillion the week before. He couldn't help but think what it would have been like if she had kissed him on the lips. He started to blush. "I told you. You are thinking about it now aren't you?" George asked.

"And if I am? How does one go about kissing a girl?" Sheldon asked. He had never thought he would ever have to be asking this question. He was above all this hormonal stuff.

"If you like her and she likes you, it will just happen trust me." George assured him.

"Okay." Sheldon answered. He looked at the clock. Lucy was due to arrive in ten minutes. "Now get out of here. She will be here soon." He told him.

"Good luck!" George said and walked out of the living room and upstairs to his room.

Lucy had been a nervous wreck all week. After her mom assured her it was alright to go over to Sheldon's house to watch television she got very concerned.

"Why are you so nervous?" Michael asked her as she was getting ready on Friday.

"I have never been on a date before. What should I expect?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I am not really sure. It's not like I have been on a lot of dates myself." He said.

"Yeah well more than me." She told him.

"I went to one dance with a girl and then we went to the movies a week later. After that she told me she just wanted to be friends. I don't think that qualifies as dating." Michael told her. "And besides, Missy said Sheldon has never been on a date either, so he is probably just as nervous as you."

"He hasn't?"

"No now Missy, she told me she has been on lots of dates but let's think about some things here. We are only 13, granted we will be 14 soon but I don't think we are supposed to have a lot of experience. And Sheldon is 14 and in college. I don't think he is dating girls that are 4 or 5 years older than he is."

"I just don't know what to do. What if he wants to kiss me?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I get so nervous around him. I don't want to mess up a perfectly good friendship because we tried to date. What if I get scared and run away again?"

"He chased you the first time. I bet he will again." Michael said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea." Lucy said. "I think I am going to cancel." She said, picking up the phone to call Sheldon.

"No don't do that. Look, Lucy, you don't have to kiss him if you don't want to. Just go over to his house, watch your Doctor Who marathon and have a nice dinner at McDonald's."

"But…" She started but Michael cut her off.

"But nothing. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just watch your show. If you don't have a good time, cancel dinner then come home. If you are having a good time, go to dinner with him. There is no pressure." He told her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked one last time.

"Positive. Now go and have a good time." Michael said smiling.

"Alright, I will see you later." Lucy said, walking out of the house. She turned right at the end of her driveway and walked the five houses up to Sheldon's place. She arrived about 2 minutes early and knocked on the door.

Sheldon had just finished getting snacks together in the kitchen when he heard Lucy knocking. He looked at the clock. 1:58. _Good to know she is punctual._ He thought to himself as he walked to the door. Unfortunately for him, Missy beat him to it. He heard Missy talking to Lucy as he came out of the kitchen.

"Sheldon, Lucy is here." Missy yelled just as Sheldon came into view.

"I heard the door." Sheldon said. "I thought you were going out with Jessica." He asked her.

"We are. I am waiting for her and her mother to pick me up. They should be here any moment." As if on cue, Jessica's mother's car pulled into the driveway. "Mom, Jessica is here. I will be back after dinner." She called upstairs.

"Have a good time. Did I hear the door?" Mary called back down.

"Yes, Lucy arrived. See you later." Missy called.

Mary came downstairs shortly after to greet Lucy.

"Hello Lucy, welcome to our home. Did Sheldon offer you a drink?" Mary asked her.

"Mom she literally just got here. I thought you told me you would stay upstairs." Sheldon said a little embarrassed by his mother.

"Okay, okay I am going." Mary said. She slowly walked upstairs so she could listen to their conversation.

"Sorry about that." Sheldon said to her. "Can I get you something to drink? I was getting snacks ready when you arrived."

"Do you have any sweet tea?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, coming right up. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room. That is where we are going to watch the show." He said, heading into the kitchen.

He came out carrying a tray that had chips and pretzels and two tall glasses of sweet tea with a pitcher next to it. He handed Lucy her tea.

"Thanks" She said to him. She had seated herself in the middle of the couch, not knowing where Sheldon liked to sit. He sat down to the right of her and grabbed the remote.

"I thought we could start from season 12 when Tom Baker became the doctor, what do you think?" Sheldon asked her.

"I like that idea." Lucy said.

"Great." Sheldon pushed the play button the remote and sat back on the couch to watch.

The two of them had watched four episodes when Mary came back downstairs.

"Are you two hungry?" Mary said. "I was going to make some dinner."

Sheldon looked at the clock, it was almost 6:00. "Oh I was going to take Lucy to McDonald's for dinner."

"That seems a bit ridiculous, why not stay here. I can make spaghetti with hot dogs." Mary said.

"Really?" Sheldon said excitedly. "Lucy is this okay with you? I know I said I would take you out but my mom's spaghetti is amazing."

"That sounds great." Lucy said. The truth was she was kind of happy about the prospect of a home cooked meal. She felt quite comfortable in this home.

"Okay I will get that started." Mary said. "You guys can watch another episode while you wait."

"Can we watch while we eat too?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course you can." Mary said.

"Great. Come on Lucy." Sheldon said, taking her hand and pulling her back in the living room.

When they sat back down, Sheldon did not let go of her hand. He looked over at her. "Is this okay?" He asked, unsure if he was doing the right thing.

"Uh, yeah. It's okay." She said, smiling at him.

They sat quietly watching a fifth episode of Doctor Who while Mary made dinner. When dinner was ready they took their plates back into the living room and watched some more. When it was over, Lucy looked at the clock. It was nearing 8:00.

"Oh wow, it's almost 8:00. I can't believe I've been here for six hours." Lucy said.

"Well shall we stop it here and continue again next week?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I guess I should be going then." Lucy said.

"Well since you walked here this afternoon and this is technically a date, I am going to walk you home."

"Sheldon I live five houses down." Lucy said.

"I am well aware but it is getting dark out. I don't want you walking by yourself. You never know what kind of hoodlums are out there. " He told her.

"In this neighborhood? I highly doubt there are any hoodlums." She said, laughing.

"Well regardless, I insist. Besides I want to walk you home." He said smiling at her.

"Okay then. I won't argue anymore. Shall we go?" She said.

"Let's go."

He took their plates into the kitchen and yelled up to his mom that he was taking Lucy home. Sheldon took her hand and they walked the five houses to her house. When they got there, Sheldon was unsure what to do. George told him he would know if he wanted to kiss her. He didn't think he was ready for that but he wanted to do something.

"I had a nice time." She said.

"Me too." He said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow at cotillion." She said smiling.

"Yes you will." He said and walked away from her house smiling.

 **Oka** y **I know Sheldon is OOC and would probably hate holding hands but he doesn't know what he is feeling so he is going with his gut plus he is taking advice from his brother. Also I know Lucy isn't quite as shy as she was in the show but I will have an explanation for that when we see her later in life. Will they ever actually kiss? Stay tuned.**

 **Did you like that they both had Doctor Who in common? I had to go back and read the names of the doctors as I only know the rebooted version but I am aware Sheldon dressed as the 4th doctor in Amy's room. It made sense to use him as his favorite.**

 **Reviews...I love them. Please review even if you hated what I did. I really like the feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is chapter 5. So Lucy and Sheldon have been dating for about a month and are getting ready to go back to school. Lucy is going into 9th grade and Sheldon is starting his next to last semester in college. I promise we will skip ahead soon but I do want to have a back story between these two before they move to California.**

 **I don't own the characters. I just like to take them out to play.**

" _I will see you tomorrow at cotillion." She said smiling_

" _Yes you will." He said and walked away from her house smiling._

For the next few weeks, Sheldon and Lucy began to see each other every week. They would hang out and watch Doctor Who and then have dinner. A few times they would go out but most nights, Mary would make them dinner. She would always let them eat in the living room and kept George and Missy out. Sheldon would then walk Lucy home. They would hold hands and then Sheldon would kiss Lucy on the cheek just like he did the first night. He was ready to try kissing her on the lips but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

The Friday before school started for Lucy they were walking back to her house talking animatedly about the movie they had just seen together. Sheldon had taken her to the movies because the next day was her birthday. He had been told it was social convention to do something nice for a girlfriend or boyfriend when it is their birthday. Sheldon was always one to follow social convention.

"Oh come on, do you really think that one man could have had that much to do with history? And who ever heard of a man running back and forth across the country for over 3 years?" Sheldon said.

"I don't know. I did think it was neat how they incorporated those moments in history though. And he ran because he was trying to forget about Jenny. I thought it was romantic." Lucy told him.

"Of course you do. You're a girl, you like all that hippie dippy stuff. I can't imagine running away because a girl rejected me." Sheldon countered.

"I can." Lucy said, sadly. She was thinking about the fact that they wouldn't be going to the same school on Monday.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Sheldon asked concerned. They had just reached her house and sat down on the porch swing, which they did once in a while when they were still talking about something important.

"Nothing." Lucy said.

"Lucy we have known each other for a while now. Please don't lie to me." Sheldon said to her.

"Alright, I'm just upset that we won't see as much of each other starting next week. I am going to miss our Fridays together. I wish you were coming to school with me." Lucy said.

"But you will have Michael and Missy." Sheldon pointed out.

"Actually no I won't. We got our schedules on Tuesday. Michael and I are in homeroom together but that is it. When you were still getting ready tonight, Missy and I compared schedules. We have art together but that is it. None of us are even eating lunch together." Lucy said sadly.

"I'm sure you will be fine." Sheldon said confidently. "You already know some of your classmates from cotillion and you seem to get along with them fine."

"Sheldon I don't talk to anyone but you and Missy at cotillion. Anytime anyone asks me a question I freeze. I can't do this. I wish my mother would have let me home school like I asked."

Sheldon put his arm around her. "Listen, I know you will do fine. I have faith in you."

She smiled at him. "I don't know. What happens if I get overwhelmed?" She asked.

"Then remember what I said you that first night of cotillion. Take deep breaths, relax and close your eyes. You will not fail in this. Listen, I went through this high school when I was ten. I was small and vulnerable. You at least are going in at the normal age for a high school student. You are a fun person. You will make friends easily. You will probably even have a new boyfriend by October." Sheldon said sadly.

"Why would I have a new boyfriend?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I won't be around a whole lot so I expect you will want to start going out with other people."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Sheldon asked her. The truth was he was afraid she would want to break up with him as soon as she met someone a bit more normal than he was.

"Well you are talking about me going out with other guys. Why would I want to go out with other guys unless you were breaking up with me?"

"I thought you would want to break up with me and date someone more normal." Sheldon told her.

"You mean normal like me?" She laughed.

"You are normal." He said.

"Sheldon, please. I can't speak to people. I get anxious around everyone. You are the only person I feel comfortable around. There is no way I want to date anyone else. Besides I will be the only girl in the ninth grade that can say she is dating a college student." She smiled at him.

"Don't be so sure. Molly Harper is seventeen years old and starting her third year in the ninth grade. I think the father of her baby is a freshman at the community college." Sheldon laughed.

"Okay well I will be the only fourteen year old with a college boyfriend." Lucy said.

"So you are using me for the notoriety?" Sheldon asked laughing.

"Of course, didn't you know?" Lucy laughed along with him.

"But now seriously, when you meet someone more normal, I will understand." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, please let's not talk about this. I will not meet anyone more normal that I want to go out with. Besides I like you too much to want to end things." She said, smiling.

"Oh. Well that is good because I like you too." He said looking at her. He decided then was the right moment. He leaned toward her as she moved toward him. Their lips met in the middle. It was a different sensation then when he kissed her cheek. His insides were doing belly flops. He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew he didn't want it to end. He pulled away after about fifteen seconds.

"Wow" Lucy said, blushing.

"Yeah, wow." Sheldon said, flustered. The door opened behind them and Michael came bounding out.

"So how was the movie?" He asked sitting down next to Sheldon.

"Oh it was great." Lucy said, feeling as though they had more to say to each other but Michael interrupted.

"Yeah it was great." Sheldon said. "So I guess I will see you guys tomorrow at your party."

"See you tomorrow." Michael said.

Sheldon walked away smiling. He had hoped to be able to give her one more kiss before leaving but Michael had disrupted them.

Lucy rounded on Michael as soon as Sheldon was out of site.

"Why did you have to come out right then?" She asked angrily.

"What you guys weren't doing anything." Michael said.

"He kissed me." Lucy told him.

"Wait what?" Michael asked.

"He kissed me." She repeated.

"Where?" Michael asked. He had known Sheldon kissed her on the cheek after every "date" but Lucy seemed a bit more flustered from a kiss on the cheek.

"On the lips and you interrupted!" She said angrily.

"Oh Lucy I am so sorry. I didn't think you guys were there yet." Michael said.

"This was the first time." She said. "And I was hoping he would kiss me again before he left you jerk!"

"I am sorry. Maybe he will give you a kiss tomorrow night after the party."

"I hope so." Lucy said.

Sheldon practically skipped home. He had finally progressed to kissing Lucy on the lips and it felt great. George had been right. He knew Lucy was special and he was so glad he could share this first with her. He walked through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Someone looks happy." George commented.

"I am happy." Sheldon told him.

"Why is the question?" George asked.

"Why not?" Sheldon answered sneakily.

"I think someone had a very good night with their girlfriend." George said. Sheldon blushed. "I knew it! Now what happened? Did you reach second base?"

"Second base? We went to the movies not a baseball game." Sheldon said incredulously.

"Not second base like in baseball. Second base meaning did you touch her…you know." George said.

"I touch Lucy a lot. We hold hands. She cuddles with me on the couch." Sheldon answered him.

"I meant did you touch her breasts?" George asked just as Mary came into the room.

"George Cooper! What are you asking your brother?" Mary Cooper yelled at her oldest son.

"Mom! I didn't know you were there." George said, innocently.

"I would guess not. Now why would you ask your brother such things? Sheldon would never." Mary said.

Sheldon had no idea what was going on. He couldn't believe George thought he would touch Lucy like that. It was appalling.

"I'm sorry mom. Sheldon just came in from his date in a really good mood so I asked him what happened." George said.

"And you assumed he defiled her?" Mary asked.

"Well…" George started.

"Just because you don't know how to treat a lady doesn't mean Shelly doesn't. Did it occur to you that Sheldon just had a very nice time with Lucy?"

"That is what I said." Sheldon added.

"He has never been this happy after a date." George said.

"Yeah well maybe tonight was different." Sheldon told him.

"Oh dear Lord, you did defile her." Mary said. George looked at Sheldon questioningly.

"I did not defile Lucy. I kissed her. Alright?" Sheldon yelled at them.

"You kissed her?" Mary asked. "Is that all?"

"Of course it is." Sheldon said. "We don't know each other that well."

"You kissed her before haven't you?" George asked. "I mean you have been seeing her for a month."

"I have kissed her on the cheek. Tonight I kissed her on the lips." Sheldon said.

"That is sweet." Missy said, coming in from the kitchen.

"You've been seeing this girl for a month and the best you got was a kiss a month later. You will be a 35 year old virgin." George laughed.

"And there is nothing wrong with that!" Mary said. "Just because you are dating a whore doesn't mean Sheldon has to as well."

"Samantha is not a whore!" George protested.

"Well what would you call a girl who sleeps with a boy after knowing them two days?" Mary asked. She would never forget walking in on the two of them after work one afternoon.

"Anyway,…" Sheldon said, trying to change the subject. "I would not do that mom, I promise."

"I believe you." Mary said to him.

"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to turn in for the night." Sheldon said.

"Goodnight, Shelly." Mary said to her son.

"Goodnight mom." Sheldon said. He made his way up to his bedroom. He could still hear his sister and brother talking in the living room.

"I can't believe it took him a month to kiss her." George said.

"Well I really do think it is sweet. He seems to really like her." Missy said.

"Yeah well they are like two peas in a pod. She is really strange and so is he." George said.

"That is what makes it special. They are meant for each other." Missy said.

"Oh well I don't know about that." Mary said, coming out of the kitchen again. "They are only fourteen. I think it is nice that Sheldon is opening up to someone. He is still planning to go to Germany in January, if I let him."

"You know you are going to let him." Missy said. "Why don't you just tell him? Daddy said it was a good opportunity."

"I will tell him soon. But I just worry that this relationship with Lucy may change his mind." Mary said.

"You are kidding right?" George said. "Sheldon has wanted to go to Germany for over a year. I don't think a girl is going to stop him."

"I just hope they part on good terms when he goes. Long distance relationships at this age won't work."

Sheldon hadn't thought about what would happen to him and Lucy when he went to Germany. The truth was he hadn't really thought about Germany in a month. George was right though, he wanted to go and if his mom was going to let him, he would definitely go. He would have to talk to Lucy about it. He knew would help him on his way to his doctorate and he needed to do this. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but this was something he knew he wanted. Somehow he knew she would understand. He thought maybe they could try the long distance thing for a while but he would then leave for California. Maybe he should have broken up with her earlier but he knew he couldn't do it. He liked her too much to hurt her. He decided he would worry about Germany later. He didn't even know if they would still be together in January. He got ready for bed and laid down. He didn't sleep very well because all he could think about was how he could make things work with Lucy when he went to Germany.

 **Like I said before, I will not have them sleep together, they are only fourteen but kissing isn't bad is it? Well let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So Sheldon is going to be allowed to go to Germany. How will Lucy react to the news? This chapter will answer those questions.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _He got ready for bed and laid down. He didn't sleep very well because all he could think about was how he could make things work with Lucy when he went to Germany._

As the weeks went by Lucy and Sheldon did not see each other quite as often as in the summer. This was mainly due to the fact that Sheldon was going to school over an hour away every day. He took the train everyday which was fun for him since he loved trains. But since his classes went until 4 everyday he usually didn't get back until 6 which was dinner. So they ended up only seeing each other on Fridays and Saturdays. They would either watch a couple of Doctor Who episodes or go out to the movies or miniature golf or to the local park and just walk around until it got dark. The nights always ended with Sheldon walking Lucy to her porch and them sitting until around 10 and then a kiss goodnight. It became a comfortable habit for them.

In October, Lucy asked Sheldon if he would want to go to the Homecoming Dance at school. Sheldon asked her if she really wanted to go and Lucy told him no because she hated those kind of social situations but seemed to think that his sister wanted them to go. Sheldon told Lucy there was no rule about going to Homecoming and they could stay home or do whatever they wanted to do. Sheldon told her the new movie they had read about was coming out the same weekend and he would gladly take her there instead. Lucy readily agreed. When Missy asked Sheldon about Homecoming he got into an argument with her about why they were not going.

"Sheldon you have to take her." Missy told her when he told her he had no intentions of doing so.

"I most certainly do not and Lucy doesn't want to go anyway." Sheldon told her.

"Do you really think that is what she wants?" Missy asked him.

"Of course it is. I asked her if she really wanted to go and she told me no. She said that you were the one that wanted her to go. I am going to take her to the movies instead. We are going to see the new Stephen King movie."

"You are taking her to a scary movie?" Missy asked, shocked. "I thought you hated scary movies."

"It is not a scary movie. If I wanted to do that I could take her to see the new Wes Craven movie. No that won't be happening. It just so happens that she read in her American Literature class the short story it is adapted from and I read it while she was so we could discuss it. We knew the movie would be coming out soon so we decided to go and see it next weekend. I have already procured the tickets and she is excited about it." Sheldon told her.

"If you say so." Missy said suspiciously.

"Ask her yourself when she comes over tonight." Sheldon told her.

"Believe me I will."

When Lucy came over she told Missy that she wasn't a fan of dances and she really wanted to go to the movies with Sheldon instead of to the Homecoming Dance. Missy was shocked. She couldn't believe anybody wouldn't want to go to the dance. It was one of the best nights of the year. Missy had gone the year before with an older friend and had a wonderful time. She couldn't wait to go again. But then again she loved dressing up and showing off to all her friends. Lucy wasn't like that. She liked to be as inconspicuous as possible and she did a very good job hiding herself.

That night as Sheldon and Lucy were sitting on the porch after the movie talking like they always did, Sheldon thought it was as good as time as any to let Lucy know he was leaving in January for Germany. His mother had let him know he could go a few days before after he was accepted into the program the previous week. He would be a visiting professor and taking the last of his classes for his master's degree. He would then be going to California to attend Caltech the next fall. He knew he had to tell her.

"So there is something I need to talk to you about." Sheldon said to her as they sat down.

"I think I know." Lucy replied.

"I am not sure you do. It is pretty serious."

"It's about you going to Germany isn't it?" She asked.

"How do you know?" Sheldon was stunned.

"You told me the first day we met that you wanted to go to Caltech after you got your degree and that you had an amazing opportunity to go to Germany next semester. I assume you just found out you got the job?" She told him.

"Last week. Mom told me it was okay for me to go two days ago. I wanted to tell you right away but I wasn't sure what social protocol was in this situation."

"Okay well first off let me tell you that I am very happy for you. It sounds like an amazing opportunity." Lucy said.

"Thank you. But what happens with us? I mean I have never been in a relationship before so I don't know what to do." He said to her.

"Listen. We are fourteen years old. I like you and you like me but we aren't in love with each other, right?" She asked.

"Right. I do like you but love? That sounds like older people stuff." Sheldon said, laughing.

"I enjoy spending time with you. I like kissing you but I don't think we are going to be together forever."

"In Texas, people meet and marry those from high school." Sheldon said.

"Maybe when our parents were young but not now. I say we continue to see each other and when you leave in January we part as friends. There is no need for a huge production. I will miss you terribly. You are my best friend."

"You are my only friend." Sheldon said.

"Well then we can write each other every week. And when you come back we will see what happens."

"Agreed. I am so glad you understand."

"Of course I understand. You are going to be some big wig doctor and I can say I knew you when." Lucy laughed.

"Yeah." Sheldon laughed with her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little bit. Then Sheldon broke the silence.

"So what did you think of the movie?" He asked.

"It was actually very well done." Lucy answered him.

"I agree. The acting choices were good as well. Tim Robbins was very convincing."

"Oh and Morgan Freeman was outstanding. He played Red perfectly." Lucy said.

"I still don't think it was as good as Forrest Gump though." Sheldon told her.

"No I agree but it was definitely entertaining. We pick good movies together." Lucy said.

"Absolutely. What else is coming out this year?" He asked.

"Oh there is a lot of good stuff. Interview with a Vampire, Frankenstein. Oh and there is a Star Trek movie coming out." She told him.

"We have to see that." He said.

"Absolutely." She agreed.

"Well I better get going." Sheldon said. "I will see you in church tomorrow."

"Okay." She said.

Sheldon leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling.

Sheldon and Lucy fell into a comfortable routine after the talk they had on the porch the night of Homecoming. They would still see each other on Friday nights for date night and cotillion was in full swing with a formal dance at the end of December.

Lucy was still having trouble fitting in at school even with Missy as one of her best friends. Missy's friends didn't understand why Lucy never really wanted to do anything they thought was fun. One weekend when Sheldon was extra busy with school work, Missy dragged Lucy to the mall with her and her friends. They were sitting at the food court when they were approached by a few of the older guys from their school. Missy and Jessica invited them to sit down with them. They introduced Lucy to them and one, whose name was Jimmy began talking to her.

"So are you new to the school?" He asked.

"I have been there since the beginning of the year but this is my first year in Galveston, yes." She answered, shyly.

"So how did you meet Missy and Jessica?" He asked, trying to make small talk. His friends seemed to have no problems with the other two girls.

"Missy is my neighbor. Her mother came over the first weekend we moved in and introduced themselves. I met Jessica at cotillion but we have science together in school."

"Who do you have for science? Maybe I can tutor you if I know them." He tried.

"Oh, I won't need tutoring, my boyfriend is very good at science. He helps me a lot." Lucy told him.

"Oh you have a boyfriend? I didn't know." He said to her.

"Only until January." Missy informed the guy. "Then he is leaving for Germany."

"Your boyfriend is leaving you? I never would leave you." Jimmy said to her.

"Yes well he is going to be a college professor over there so it is a great opportunity." Lucy said to him.

"Are you telling me that you are dating a man?" Jimmy asked.

"No my boyfriend is the same age as me." Lucy informed him.

"She is dating my genius brother." Missy told Jimmy.

"Smelly Pooper has a girlfriend?" One of Jimmy's friends asked.

"Josh stop calling my brother that." Missy scolded him.

"Sorry Missy but seriously, your brother is actually dating someone?" He asked.

"Yes, he and Lucy have been seeing each other since August." Missy said. Then she whispered. "But I don't think they are serious. He told me that they are breaking up in January."

Lucy overheard what Missy had said. Sheldon had not said anything about actually breaking up so that was hard to hear. They had said they would keep in touch and see what happened when he came back. Lucy excused herself and ran to the bathroom. She heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Lucy?" She heard Missy call.

"In here." Lucy answered. She opened the stall she was in and came out.

"Are you okay?" Missy asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Lucy said. "I really wish you wouldn't have told those guys that I will be free in January. Sheldon and I are not actually breaking up you know. We decided we just would remain friends and see what happens when he gets back. I don't want to date anyone else right away. He knows if I meet someone I might and he is fine with that but I don't think I want to be set up before he even leaves the country, okay."

"Well you know how I feel about you and my brother. I think you are two peas in a pod and are destined to be together."

"Missy, come on. Do you know the likelihood of that actually happening? First off we are only fourteen."

"So my grandparents were thirteen when they met and my parents were fifteen."

"Yes and that was then. Sheldon is going places. And I have plans too. Who knows if our paths will cross again. All I know is I am happy with us now and if and when we are all finished school and have real jobs we are meant to be then we are. I hope I have a lifelong friend in him though."

"That is so sweet. You really do like my brother don't you?" She asked.

"He is my best friend, of course I like him." Lucy answered.

"Are you really okay with him leaving?" Missy asked her.

"Of course. Missy, I am serious when I say that we are good friends. We happen to date also. But honestly, I am not in love with your brother. Love is not something I am thinking about at this age. Maybe you have some romantic notion about finding the love of your life in high school but not me. I want to go to college, I want to experience life before I even think about settling down."

"That makes sense and you know you sound a lot like my brother." Missy said.

"I know we are very much alike in that way."

"Okay I promise I will not try to set you up with the next love of your life until well after my brother is in California." Missy laughed.

"Thank you." Lucy said, laughing with her.

 **Okay so I hope that puts to rest whether or not they are meant for each other. This was Missy's misty eyed thoughts. I never even thought they were. The next chapter will be Sheldon's departure and the months that follow then we will skip ahead a few years at a time.**

 **Any idea what movie Sheldon and Lucy saw? One of my favorites although I do like Forrest Gump better(one of my all time favorite movies)**

 **If you liked it I hope you will leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First and most importantly I want to apologize for taking so long on this update. I have had a nasty case of writer's block on both my stories. Now I have some ideas as to where I am going with this story thanks to some great ideas from Mislav...thanks so much for your ideas, I am going to use some of them. This is just a short stop between Homecoming weekend and the cotillion.**

 **So I want to set some things straight. I wrote this as a review but I am not sure how many will read that so I thought I would bring it up here as well.**

 **I have no intentions of making Lucy and Sheldon a thing...I thought the last chapter was pretty clear on that.**  
 **Missy is a 14 year old girl who wants to see what she wants to see... She is the one that thinks they are meant for each other not them. They will be friends after he leaves. They are pretty much just friends now. They are not in love nor will they fall in love.**  
 **I have plans that will take them further away from each other even after he gets back from Germany before the California move then they will meet up again on social media...or see each other in real life in Ca. as adults.**  
 **I just wanted to set the record straight and I am sorry if this offends you but I feel that my message wasn't clear enough.**  
 **If you don't like my story I am okay with that but please don't read more into it then it is.**  
 **Sheldon will not end up with Lucy. He is for Amy only, I am just making him a little more experienced for Amy. And I want to remind people that Sheldon and Amy may have been firsts for virginity but Amy dated before(She had an agreement with her mom for once a year dates) And in one episode she pointed out that she got her first kiss at 22. So Sheldon was not her first kiss. Now in this story she will not be his.**

 **Okay I only own Julia, Michael and now Jason Spencer...everyone else belongs to Bill, Chuck and Steve:**

Sheldon and Lucy could not believe how fast time was going. Before they knew it, Thanksgiving had arrived. As Lucy's family had no one nearby, Mary decided to invite the entire Spencer family over for dinner. This would be the first Thanksgiving since George had passed away and she insisted she would still be able to cook. Meemaw had told her that she would be happy to take it on but Mary was stubborn. Meemaw arrived early in the morning to help. Mary was frantic.

"I told you I could have cooked." Meemaw told Mary.

"I know but since I invited the Spencer's I didn't think it would be fair for you to cook for everyone." Mary said. "Oh why did I decide to invite so many people."

"Mary, that is why I am here, to help you. I don't mind at all. And as far as the Spencer's, you invited them because you are a good Christian woman. And it is not like you won't have plenty of food. You have always made twice the amount of food that is needed and it looks like you have bought enough this year for five families. I am sure everything will be fine."

"Thank you. I am sure you are right. So let's get started." Mary said. The kitchen soon filled with the aromas of turkey, stuffing and pumpkin pies.

Sheldon was nervous about the dinner. He had of course met Lucy's parents but he had never spent any time with her father. The last encounter he had with the man was a bit embarrassing as he came out on the porch just as Sheldon was giving Lucy his customary goodnight kiss. Jason Spencer just laughed and closed the door. He wanted to scare Sheldon a bit even if Lucy had told him they weren't serious and the kiss had just become part of a routine.

Jason Spencer began working as an engineer for NASA after 20 years in the army. His last assignment had been at Fort Bliss in El Paso. He had been stationed all over the country and he decided after all that time he needed to settle down with his family. He knew Julia was tired of all the moving every three to five years and he knew it affected his children as well, especially Lucy. She was always so shy around people and never made any friends at school. By the time she started to feel comfortable in a place, they would be moving again. He decided it was time. He had a degree which he earned while still serving. He applied all over the place and lucked out at NASA.

He was so happy she had found a friend in Sheldon. He was a really nice kid. It was a shame he would be leaving for Germany in a little over a month and he hoped they could at least keep in touch. He knew they weren't serious and that they probably never would be which was good since they were so young but Sheldon was such a good friend for Lucy. Sheldon was going places though and he wasn't going to stay in Texas for much longer. Lucy told him he had plans to get his doctorate and work at Caltech University in California after he came back from Germany. He wanted Lucy to have friends and he hoped Sheldon would be one of the many she would make in Galveston.

Thanksgiving dinner turned out to be a wonderful affair until the end when Mary told Sheldon, Missy and Lucy the date of the final cotillion dance.

"Why December 12?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Well most likely moonpie, it is probably the best date that isn't too close to Christmas. December 19 would be too close and parents would not like that." Meemaw told him.

"What is the big deal about December 12?" Lucy whispered to Missy, forgetting Sheldon had very good hearing.

"Because December 12 is a very bad day." Sheldon answered her.

"That really doesn't answer her question Sheldon." Missy told him. "December 12 is the day our Pop Pop died."

"Oh was that recently?" Lucy asked.

"When we were five." Missy answered.

"And he remembers that day?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy I have an eidetic memory remember? I remember everything from the time I was two. Of course I remember the day my Pop Pop died. I also remember being dragged to see Santa Claus a week later and asking him to bring him back. Did I get that? No I got Lincoln Logs! You can build a lot of cool stuff with Lincoln Logs but you can't build a Pop Pop." Sheldon said.

"It is the reason he hates Christmas so much." Missy told Lucy.

"Well that is understandable. I can see a child hating Santa Claus for not getting him what he wanted but why does he still hate Christmas?" She asked.

"Because Pop Pop was the one who always encouraged me in science. I remember the Christmas gift he gave me that year because yes we still opened the gifts he bought." Sheldon answered.

"What did he get you?" Lucy asked.

"I can show you." Sheldon answered. Before Lucy could say anything, Sheldon was bounding up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with an armful of books.

"You still have the gift?" Lucy asked, pulling one of the books out of his hands. It was titled The Usborne Science Encyclopedia. He had three more in his arms. She saw they were all illustrated dictionaries. They were in biology, chemistry and physics. "He got you these?" She questioned. She was in awe. Sheldon's pop pop really seemed to get him.

"Yes, he was so proud of those books when he saw them in a catalog party I had that year." Mary said. "He told me that he would buy all four for Shelly to encourage him in his sciences. I tried to talk him out of them because they were geared towards older children, but my father insisted. He told me Shelly was special and he would have no problems reading them. He was so right. Sheldon read those books day and night."

"I didn't really like the biology book because it was about icky squishy things but I liked the chemistry book. This is actually my second physics book because I read it so often it wore out and I made my mother purchase another. As you can see I kept the second one in much better shape. The encyclopedia was fascinating." He said.

"So now you see why I can't go to that dance on December 12."

"You will go to that dance." Meemaw told him. "Your Pop Pop would insist on it."

"You don't know that." Sheldon protested.

"Moonpie, I know. Your grandfather had three heart attacks before the one that took him that December day. He used to tell me that he knew there would be a time when I would be without him and he was so stubborn. He told me don't mourn for too long when he died. He told me to keep living. I was only 68 years old when he died. I wasn't that old. Why do you think I joined that senior center?"

"Because you were bored?" Junior asked.

"No silly. So I could meet people. I have gone on more day trips and had more fun with those men and women. I love it there. And I know Pop Pop would love for me to love it. And he would want you to go to that dance. Moonpie, there is nothing wrong with mourning but it has been nine years. I think you can make an exception this year. Besides, I know you are going to be wonderful, if you dance anything like your Pop Pop. He was a wonderful partner in cotillion."

"Pop Pop was your cotillion partner?" Sheldon asked shocked.

"Where do you think I met him?" Meemaw asked.

"I always assumed you met him at church." Sheldon answered.

"No he wasn't a church goer until he met me. He started going to my church shortly after we started dating after that cotillion dance in December. And if I recall, although I don't have as good a memory as you do Moonpie, our dance was also on December 12. I only remember the date because it was the night your Pop Pop kissed me for the first time. And as they say the rest is history." She told him.

Sheldon looked at Lucy. He knew that Meemaw and Pop Pop had met when they were fourteen but he hadn't realized how similar his story was to his and Lucy's story. But he also knew and so did she that they were not going to end up like Meemaw and Pop Pop. They had discussed it. They didn't feel that way about each other. Still it was nice to hear the story and it was nice to know that someday maybe Sheldon would find that special someone and he would know. He was just like his Pop Pop. He was very stubborn. But he couldn't let his friend down so he relented, knowing that he would have made his Pop Pop proud.

"Fine I will do it." He said.

"As if he would go against Meemaw." George laughed.

"No I just don't want to let my best friend down." He smiled at Lucy and took her hand under the table.

"Thank you Sheldon." Lucy said.

"You are welcome." Sheldon said. He knew that they had been working very hard for weeks and he knew he couldn't let her down. Sheldon was so grateful to have Lucy as a friend and he didn't want to lose that friendship over something so silly as a cotillion. He was already looking forward to letters from Lucy and writing to her while in Germany and once he moved to California. He just knew he had a lifelong friend in her.

 **I had this idea that we should meet Lucy's father and find out a little more about why Sheldon hates Christmas or should I say a certain date of the year. Now I took this story a bit out of my own life. My grandfather died on December 19(not the 12 but closer)...the year I turned five also, just like Sheldon. I don't remember him like Sheldon remembers his Pop Pop but I do remember how he died and I incorporated that in here. I don't know if Sheldon's pop pop died right before Christmas but we do know he asked Santa for a very important gift that year. I also remember the year my grandfather died, everyone had to decide whether or not to give out his gifts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off I want to thank each and everyone of you who have made this a favorite or followed this story. I also want to thank all my reviewers even if I haven't personally gotten around to thanking you. You make my day.**

 **Next thank you for your patience. I want to tell the best story possible with these two and not have them be so far out of character you don't recognize them. I already know Sheldon is not his true self since he is dating at 14. But he is still Sheldon. Lucy is not who we met in season 6 but she will turn to that very shortly.**

 **And once again I want to reiterate that these two will not end up together. Actually this is the last chapter of them dating before we do a bit of a time jump. There will be flashbacks in upcoming chapters about what happens but I want to get to the part where Lucy meets Raj and realizes she already knows one of his friends.**

 **So sit back and enjoy.**

 **I wish I owned these characters but sadly I do not.**

Before Sheldon and Lucy knew it December 12 had come upon them. Lucy was extremely nervous about dancing in front of all the parents but Sheldon reassured her that everything would be alright. She was calmer but still had her doubts. Everyone in Sheldon's family would be there, George Jr., Meemaw and Mary. Her mother and father were coming and she was surprised that her Aunt Stacy had come from Houston to watch as well. Lucy was just grateful that her aunt hadn't brought any of her six cousins to watch. She would have been terrified.

The night began with Miss Ruth telling the parents that all her students worked very hard at learning proper etiquette when it came to cotillion and all were ready to show off their dancing. She then introduced all the couples that danced together. Sheldon and Lucy were introduced last because Miss Ruth said they were by far the best students she had this year. Some of the other parents groaned at this. Many of them were used to Sheldon always being better than their children but it still upset them. Miss Ruth ignored the groans and continued with her presentation. Each couple would dance one individual dance by themselves and then the whole group would dance.

When Sheldon and Lucy's turn came up, Sheldon squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think so." She replied.

He led her out on the floor and they performed their dance. They only made one mistake which Sheldon played off as supposed to happen. Nobody except the dance class would know anyway. When they were finished the audience applauded and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you everything would be fine." Sheldon said, giving her a hug.

"I stepped on your foot." She answered.

"Only Miss Ruth saw it." Sheldon said. "No one else even noticed because I was too quick to make the next move."

"I guess you are right."

Lucy's parents and aunt came over to them at the end.

"You were great." Julia said to her daughter and Sheldon.

"Thanks mom." Lucy said.

"Who knew you were that coordinated?" Her father laughed.

"Jason!" His wife admonished.

"It's okay mom." Lucy laughed. "Trust me dad, it just looks like I am coordinated because I had a great partner." Lucy smiled at Sheldon.

"You certainly did." Meemaw had joined the Spencer's. "Pop pop would be proud." She told Sheldon.

"Thank you Meemaw." Sheldon said.

"Say why don't we all go out for ice cream." Meemaw suggested. "My treat."

"That sounds wonderful." Julia said to her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Meemaw said.

"So where are we going?" Julia asked.

"Where we always go for ice cream." Lucy stated, knowing it was one of Sheldon's favorite places. He had taken her there several times.

"And where is that?" Jason asked.

"Star Drug Store." Sheldon and Lucy answered together, laughing.

"These two." Meemaw said, laughing along with them.

"Star Drug Store has been in business since 1917 as a fully functional soda fountain. It was the first desegregated lunch counter in Galveston." Sheldon told the Spencer's. "My Pop Pop used to take Junior, Missy and I there every Friday."

"Sounds wonderful." Julia said, remembering what the day was from Sheldon's past.

"They have the best ice cream floats around." Meemaw told them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jason asked, laughing. The group headed out to Star and enjoyed a wonderful treat after a wonderful performance.

Sheldon was finished with his semester and had just under a month until he would leave for Germany. He and Lucy were able to spend a bit more time together during the last weeks. Lucy was taking earth science and was having a hard time so Sheldon was more than able to tutor her. She really appreciated him and knew she was going miss him terribly when he left. He was the first real friend she had. She wasn't sure what she was going to do without him. A few days before Christmas she was sitting in the Cooper's family room with Sheldon when she began thinking about him leaving. She had a sad face and Sheldon noticed.

"Hey you don't look so happy, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking about the fact you are leaving in a couple of weeks." She told him. He was scheduled to leave January 7.

"We said we wouldn't talk about it." Sheldon said. He knew he was going to miss her as much as she would him. They had become very close. She was his best friend and he knew she felt the same. "Here look, I got you something." He said, producing a box wrapped. "I was going to wait until the day I left to give it to you but I think you need it now." He told her.

"I don't have your gift with me." She said.

"This isn't your Christmas gift. I still have that. This is a gift for while I am away." He told her.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Well I know you are worried about us keeping in touch after I leave so I thought I would make the process easier for us." Sheldon said to her. She took the package from him and opened it. Inside was paper and envelopes, pens, and stamps. She looked at him and smiled. "I thought if you already had the equipment to write to me then it would make it easier." He said.

"I love this." Lucy said to him. "I am going to write you every week." She gave him a hug.

"Good. I look forward to corresponding with you." He said formally.

"Corresponding?" She giggled as she said the word. "So formal."

"Fine. I can't wait to read your letters." He laughed.

"You will write back, correct?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. "That is why I bought myself the same gift. I will have no excuse not to answer each of your letters."

"Good." She echoed back to him.

"Now that it is settled, what are we watching tonight?" Sheldon asked. Lucy had no school the next day so they decided to have a movie marathon since she had no homework and no need to get up early the next morning

"I just got the Lion King on video." Lucy suggested, pulling it out of her bag. "Or we could watch a Christmas movie."

"Lion King it is." Sheldon said.

"What is wrong with Christmas movies?" Lucy asked.

"You know I hate Christmas." Sheldon reminded her.

"I thought we got over that. I mean you even said you got me a gift." She said to him

"Well yes I did, but that is social convention." Sheldon told her.

"Social convention? You only bought me a gift because it is social convention?" She was mad.

"Well my sister…" He started.

"Leave Missy out of this Sheldon." Lucy said. She was tired of hearing what Missy told him was the right thing to do in a relationship.

"I can't you asked me why I got you a gift and the reason is because Missy told me I had to get you one. She said that is what a good boyfriend does. I don't want to be a bad boyfriend." Sheldon said.

"So you didn't want to get me a gift?" She asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to give you one. It's just the process of giving gifts has always been perplexing to me."

"I am not sure I understand."

"Let me see if I can explain it to you. Let's say that I go out and I spend fifty dollars on you, it's a laborious activity, because I have to imagine what you need, whereas you know what you need. Now I can simplify things, just give you the fifty dollars directly and, you could give me fifty dollars, and so on until one of us dies leaving the other one old and fifty dollars richer. And I ask you, is it worth it?"

"Sheldon I didn't spend fifty dollars on your present." Lucy told him.

"No that is not what I meant. What I meant was I feel I need to repay you with the same amount that you got me."

"No you don't." She said.

"But see I don't see it that way, which is why I am not a fan of gift giving."

"Yet you say you got me a gift." She commented.

"Yes this is where my sister comes in. She told me that gift giving when you are in a relationship is a non-optional social convention when one has a girlfriend. I tried to argue but she said that is the way it was."

"That is not exactly what I said, Shelly." Missy came in after having overheard their conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sheldon asked, indignantly.

"Why yes I was." Missy answered. "Now Lucy what I said to him was it was non-optional but that is because he would have just given you money. I told him a gift was more suitable. Which is probably why he was talking all that money stuff to you. He had every intention of giving you a gift it just was just going to be money in a card. He did know he had to give you something, he just sucks at gift giving. I helped him pick out what he got you for Christmas."

"Oh." Lucy said to her. She felt much better after Missy told her the truth. Sheldon wasn't just getting her something because that was what he was told, he was told he had to actually physically buy her something. For her birthday, he had just taken her out for dinner and a movie and she was happy with that.

"See. I know what I need to do. Missy was just pointing out to me that a good boyfriend would buy a gift. So that is what I did."

"Thank you for clarifying it for him and me." Lucy was grateful to Missy for being a friend to her. She at least would have her when Sheldon left.

"Why did she have to clarify it? I was explaining it well." Sheldon told them.

"No you really weren't. The reason I came in here was because you were screwing it up as usual." Missy laughed.

"How?" Sheldon asked.

"You told me that your sister told you to get me a gift." Lucy told him.

"Well she did." He said.

"Yes but because you were going to give me money not a gift. I thought that you only bought me a gift because Missy said you had to. I thought you had no intentions of getting me anything."

"Oh I see. Well I am sorry if you misunderstood. Now I want you to know that the paper and things I gave you today were 100% me. Missy had nothing to do with that one."

"What paper?" Missy asked.

"Oh Sheldon bought me paper, envelopes and stamps so I can write him while he is Germany." Lucy told her.

"And you thought of that all by yourself?" Missy questioned. She couldn't believe he had thought about that.

"I did. Why do you sound surprised?" Sheldon asked.

"Because it is romantic." Missy said.

"Romantic?" Both Lucy and Sheldon said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Missy asked. "It is."

"Missy when are you going to get it through your head that Sheldon and I are really good friends. Yes we call each other boyfriend and girlfriend…." Lucy started.

"And you kiss." Missy pointed out. She had caught them on a couple of occasions kissing in the family room.

"We do kiss." Sheldon pointed out. "But so what? We enjoy that. We are going to be going on our separate ways in two weeks. I am moving to Germany then to California. I want to keep in touch with Lucy, but we have decided not to try and keep dating."

"Why not?" Missy asked.

"Because long distance relationships are hard and I don't want that for Lucy." Sheldon said.

"And I want him to be able to meet someone when he is in California." Lucy said.

"Like that will happen." Missy laughed.

"You don't know that." Lucy stated. "Sheldon is smart, funny and handsome. I am sure the right girl is out there and he will find her."

"Well thank you Lucy for that but I have no intentions of dating while I am in school. I want to finish my doctorate and get a good job. I won't have time to be dating. I need to solve the mysteries of the world." Sheldon told them.

"So if he isn't going to date anyone else, why not just continue your relationship."

"Because he won't be here." Lucy said.

"So he can come home." Missy pointed out.

"Didn't you hear him? He is going to be solving the mysteries of the world. I am not going to stand in his way. We are fourteen. I don't care if your meemaw and pop pop met when they were fourteen. I don't care that your parents met when they were fifteen. Things were different then. It is 1994, I want to date more than one person and I think Sheldon feels the same way. He was a great first boyfriend and he helped me open up a lot with other people. I know he will remain a wonderful friend." Lucy told her. "You are too much of a romantic to think that your first boyfriend should be your only boyfriend."

"Who Missy? She has had many boyfriends. Of course each one she said was the one." Sheldon laughed.

"I just haven't met the right boy yet." Missy said. "But I am sure having fun finding the wrong ones."

"See you don't want to fall in love and get married now, do you?" Lucy asked.

"Hell no." She answered.

"Then why do you think Sheldon and I would?"

"I guess I see your point. But you two are more alike than you realize." Missy tried yet again.

"Not really." Lucy said. "Sure we may be shy around people but that is about it. I hate science…"

"But you love his shows." Missy pointed out.

"Yes there is that." Lucy agreed. "But so what. There are a lot of people who like to watch the same things on T.V. that does not mean they should all fall in love and get married."

"I guess you are right. I just don't think Sheldon will ever find anyone who he will like as much as he likes you." Missy told them.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Like I said, I don't really want to think about that right now. Lucy and I have had a wonderful time getting to know each other and learning what it is like to have a significant other. But we have decided to remain friends when I move. Please accept our decision." Sheldon said to her. She had been pestering him to continue with Lucy after he left but wouldn't listen. He hoped she heard them now.

"Fine. I will not say another word." Missy said. She knew defeat when she saw it. Sheldon never lied. She could see that they were serious about staying friends but going their separate ways when they left.

"Thank you." They both said together.

The final couple of weeks with Sheldon were fun. For Christmas, Sheldon had found a necklace that had a matching key ring. On the each were the words best friend. Lucy knew Missy had helped but she really did feel like they were best friends. Lucy had found a shop in the mall that sold novelty T-shirts and bought a red Flash T-shirt for Sheldon. She knew that was one of his favorite comic books and thought he would like the shirt.

The day Sheldon left, Lucy accompanied Mary and Meemaw to the airport. Mary was going to be going with Sheldon for a week to ensure he was settled in alright and Meemaw was going to be staying with Missy and George even if George thought they didn't need a babysitter. Meemaw parked the car and the four went into the airport together. They checked Sheldon and Mary's bags and walked to the gate together. They had about 45 minutes until the plane would begin to board so they had a bit of time to walk around. Meemaw and Mary stayed with the bags while Sheldon and Lucy went to the different shops.

When it was time to go, Sheldon gave Meemaw a long hug.

"Good luck Moonpie, I know you will do great." She said to him.

"Thanks Meemaw." He said, letting go. Meemaw walked with Mary towards the gate to say their goodbyes and give Sheldon and Lucy some privacy.

"Well this is it." Sheldon said.

"It is." Lucy said. She had a tear in her eye.

"Hey now don't cry, please." Sheldon said to her. He was always uncomfortable around people who cried.

"I won't. I am going to miss you." She said, holding back the tears she just promised not to shed.

"I will miss you too." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I will write to you every week. And Easter will be here before you know it."

"I know." She said.

He leaned down and gave her one last kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye Lucy. I will see you in April." He said. He pulled away from her and walked toward the gate.

Lucy couldn't hold her tears in anymore as she watched him disappear down the gate to board his plane. Meemaw came over and put her arm around her.

"I know. You are going to miss him dearly." She said.

"I guess I was kidding myself into thinking I would be alright." Lucy said.

"Hey now. He will be back and you two will be watching your crazy shows before you know it." Meemaw said.

Lucy laughed. "You are right as always." She said.

The two watched as the plane taxied out of the gate and onto the runway before leaving the airport and heading back home.

 **So next chapter will be the time jump with flashbacks then we will meet Amy and Lucy will meet Raj.**

 **If you liked please review. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay thank you so much for those of you that gave me feedback on the last chapter. I so appreciate it. We are now time jumping to a certain visit from a sister of Sheldon's. I have used some of the dialogue from the actual episode, The Porkchop** **Indeterminacy then added some new stuff to fit the story. This will explain a bit about what happened after he left for Germany.**

 **I don't own these awesome characters, I just like to take them out to play.**

May 5, 2008

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask why you're pimping me out for cheese. But since when do you care at all about who I sleep with?" Missy asked him seriously. She couldn't believe she had walked back into his apartment and heard him telling Leonard he could sleep with her if he didn't fart after eating cheese. She was beginning to wonder why she had decided to stay at his apartment. She should have driven to Anaheim.

"Truthfully, I've never given it any thought, but it has been pointed out to me that you carry DNA of great potential." Sheldon told her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Missy asked. She never understood her brother. The only person she ever knew who she ever saw him get along with before these other three men was Lucy. As far as she knew he hadn't spoken with her in years.

"Let me explain. You see, I'm a superior genetic mutation, an improvement on the existing mediocre stock." Sheldon told her.

"And what do you mean, mediocre stock?" Missy asked. He was itching to get kicked.

"That would be you. But residing within you is the potential for another me. Perhaps even taller, smarter and less prone to freckling, a Sheldon 2.0 if you will." He answered.

"Sheldon 2.0?"

"Exactly. Now, I am not saying that I should be the sole decider of who you mate with. If you're not attracted to the suitor then the likelihood of conception would be reduced." He said to her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Missy said. He wanted her to have sex with one of his friends so he could have a genius niece or nephew. He was about to be kicked and kicked hard.

"Not at all. Frequent coitus dramatically increases the odds of fertilization." Sheldon commented.

"Okay Shelly, sit down. Now I've lived my whole life dealing with the fact that my twin brother is, as Mom puts it, one of God's special little people." Missy said.

"I always thought I was more like a cuckoo bird. You know, a superior creature whose egg is placed in the nest of ordinary birds. Of course the newly hatched cuckoo eats all the food, leaving the ordinary siblings to starve to death. Luckily for you, that's where the metaphor ended." Sheldon said.

"I thought it ended at cuckoo. Now you listen to me, if you want to start acting like a brother who cares about me, then terrific. Bring it on. But you try one time to tell me who I should be sleeping with, and you and I are going to go round and round the way we did when we were little. Remember?" She thought the threat of kicking him may make him see his error.

"I have an alternate proposal." He tried.

"Oh boy I can't wait to hear this one." Missy said, sarcastically.

"You donate eggs. We will place them in cryogenic storage. I will find an appropriate sperm donor for your eggs, have them fertilized and implanted in you, that way everybody wins."

"Again you have got to be kidding me. Apparently you do want to go around with me. Now you listen, if you want a genius prodigy why don't you make one." Missy suggested.

"And how would I do that?" Sheldon asked.

"Find a girlfriend and date." Missy told him.

"I don't date." Sheldon said, matter-of-fact.

"That is not true. I know you have dated." Missy said.

"When I was fourteen and we all know how that ended." He told her.

"It ended because you let it end." She said.

"It ended because I moved to Germany then she moved to Florida. I saw her twice after I left. Once at spring break and then just before they left." Sheldon said.

"But you kept in touch with her correct?" Missy asked.

"Actually we still correspond." Sheldon told her.

"You do?" Missy was shocked. She had no idea that Sheldon and Lucy were still in contact.

"Yes. She was and is still one of my best friends." Sheldon told her. He pulled out his keys that contained the key chain he bought her when they were fourteen.

"You still have that?" Missy asked.

"Of course." He said.

"So how is Lucy?" Missy asked.

"She is doing well. She is a web designer." Sheldon told her.

"Where is she?" Missy asked.

"She is still in Florida." Sheldon said.

"What about Michael?" Missy asked.

"She said he was thinking of moving back to Texas. Right now I think he is in New York but I haven't gotten a letter from her in a couple of months."

"I can't believe you are still in touch with her." Missy said. "Do your friends know about her?"

"No, I have never told them about her."

"Why not?" Missy asked.

"It never came up." He said.

"So you never told them you dated before?" She questioned.

"No and I never will. They will never let me hear the end of it. They let their hormones get in the way of real work. I am above that." He said.

"Well I think you should try again. You never know, there could be a female version of you just waiting to be swept off her feet."

"Missy if there is a female version of me, she certainly won't want to date." He said to her.

"Well maybe she will want to donate her eggs to your cause of finding a genius progeny." She said.

"That could work." Sheldon said, contemplating what she had just said.

"So tell your friends. Maybe they can help you find the perfect woman." Missy told him.

"You think my friends can help me find a woman." Sheldon snorted. "That'll be the day."

"Well maybe Penny then." She suggested.

"Penny what?" He started.

"Maybe she can help you. Or maybe you can date her." Missy said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sheldon threw Missy's words back at her.

"What is wrong with Penny?" She asked.

"Well first off she is not of superior intellect. And second, I think of Penny more like a sister or even a mother. No way would I ever date someone like that." Sheldon told her. "Besides, Leonard has a thing for her and I would never do anything like that to my best friend."

"So you admit you like her." Missy tried.

"Missy you are crazy if that is what you got out of what I just said. I am not attracted to Penny in any way shape or form. Do I know that others find her attractive? Of course I I ever were to want a woman, I would want someone with intelligence, perhaps someone who also loves science as much as I do. I want someone I can have conversations with where I don't have to explain everything to her. Lucy and I had those types of conversations over television and movies, but I want someone I can talk science with. It would help if she liked the same types of movies and television shows I liked but that isn't necessary. I want someone to challenge me intellectually."

"Wow you aren't picky or anything." Missy stated.

"Well I can tell you I am not going to just spread my DNA all around town like my friends would if they were given the opportunity. So now back to the original statement, who would you like to date?" Sheldon asked.

"I will choose who I date and don't date, okay?" Missy stated. "I don't need you to be my dad."

"Fine. Just choose wisely." Sheldon said.

Missy couldn't take it anymore, she kicked Sheldon right where it counted. "Now I will date who I want, is that understood?" She asked, bending over to get right in his face.

"Understood." Sheldon whimpered.

Leonard had been standing outside the room when he heard Sheldon yelp from being kicked by Missy. He hadn't thought she would really do it but she had. He ran into the living room as he heard her opening the door. He sat down in the chair as if nothing had happened. Sheldon limped in behind him, holding his groin. Leonard had to bite back a smile.

"Correction. Missy can date whoever she wants." He said and slumped down in his seat.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go over to Penny's apartment and away from all this nonsense." Missy said.

After she left, Leonard turned to him. "So I guess you told her, didn't you?" He said, laughing.

"She had a very valid argument." Sheldon said.

"Was it that if you try and force her to date someone she will kick you in the nuts?" Howard asked, laughing with the other two.

"That was part of it." Sheldon said, groaning.

"It could also have been the part where she told him to date someone himself." Leonard told them.

"Like that would ever happen." Howard said laughing. "I don't think Sheldon would even know what to do with the opposite sex."

"Well apparently he has dated in the past." Leonard told them. Howard spit out the drink he was drinking.

"Say what now?" Howard asked.

"Yes apparently he had a girlfriend in his teens that he still keeps in touch with." Leonard told them.

"How long were you outside my door?" Sheldon asked.

"Long enough to hear about your girlfriend."

"So let me get this straight. Sheldon, man of science, man above all things normal, had a girlfriend?" Howard asked.

"That is what I heard Missy say. She told him that he should date again and find someone else to make genius babies with."

"So you dated in the past?" Raj asked. "What happened to the girl you were dating? Did she get sent back to her home planet?"

"Ha ha very funny." Sheldon said. "Alright since the cat is out of the bag I will tell you. The summer after I turned fourteen, we got new neighbors. They had twin teenagers much like Missy and myself except they were a few months younger. We were in cotillion that summer and my mother suggested to their mother they join as well. Lucy became my partner when my sister took on her brother, Michael. We became fast friends. She was a bit shy and didn't like the pressure of performing in front of others. I helped her overcome her stage fright."

"So you were her dance partner? How is this a girlfriend?" Howard asked.

"Well after the first night when we were talking, I found she liked Doctor Who and I invited her over to watch on Fridays with me. We started seeing each other every week, not just in dance class."

"So you watched television and danced. Again, how was she your girlfriend?" Howard asked yet again. If this was how Sheldon defined a girlfriend, then he had many as a teenager.

"When we kissed goodnight at the end of each television date. When we went to the movies and held hands." Sheldon answered quickly.

"I'm sorry did you say kiss?" Leonard asked. He had known this man for 3 years and never once did he ever seem to have any interest in a woman.

"Yes kiss." Sheldon answered. "You heard me correctly."

"And were you such a bad kisser that she dumped you?" Howard asked.

"No. We ended our relationship mutually after I got the job in Germany. We decided it would be too hard to try and maintain a relationship other than friendship when we were so far away from each other."

"Oh that sucks." Raj said.

"Well not really. It is not like we were in love or anything like that. Missy seemed to think we were though. She thought we were destined to be together."

"Well you did say you still keep in touch." Leonard pointed out.

"Yes we correspond every couple of months via email or letter. I am friends with her on My Space." He said.

"Have you seen her since leaving Texas?" Raj asked.

"Twice. The first time was during spring break from Germany, I went home for two weeks. We saw each other then."

"And did you hook up?" Howard asked.

"Don't be so crude. No we went out to dinner and the movies a couple of times and then she told me they were moving again."

"Again?" Raj asked.

"Yes again. Her father was in the army but had retired and taken a job at NASA in Houston. But they needed him in Cape Canaveral so they were moving to Florida at the end of the school year. I saw her one last time before they moved. I got back in early June from Germany and they were moving two days later."

"That is so sad." Raj said.

"It was because I lost my best friend. I moved to California later that summer and never went back to Texas except for holidays and such." He said. "She still lives in Florida near her parents."

"So all this time you tell us you are above dating, you have been hiding this from us?" Howard asked.

"It was over ten years ago at this point. I haven't dated since." Sheldon pointed out.

"But I think that means we need to find you a date." Howard said.

"I don't think so." Sheldon said.

"I sure do." Howard thought to himself. He decided to make it his mission to find Sheldon Cooper a real woman to date.

 **So I wanted to make Sheldon who he was when we met him so I kept the fact he dated someone until his sister could spill the beans, much like I think she spilled the beans about their birthday(Okay I digress)**

 **If you enjoyed it please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay now that the cat is out of the bag that Sheldon is a real boy and has dated one girl in his past, Howard and Raj have made it their mission to find Sheldon the perfect match. Before Amy, there was Ramona, who seemed enthralled with Sheldon, then later Raj took him to a mixer and they met a lovely young lady named Martha. Here is a different twist on that first encounter.**

 **Okay I don't own these characters, I really just like making up different stories for them.**

January 2010:

"Thanks for coming with me." Raj said to Sheldon. It had taken some persuading but Sheldon had finally relented. Raj had seriously wanted to get out of just hanging in the apartment and this university mixer seemed like the perfect place to find some lonely woman.

"Thanks for giving me your limited edition Green Lantern lantern." Sheldon said, holding up. Okay maybe it was more like bribery but he still agreed to come to the mixer. Maybe Raj find Sheldon the perfect girl as well as himself.

The guys had been trying for the past two years, ever since Missy let it slip that Sheldon had dated in the past, to find Sheldon a girlfriend. They thought they had struck gold when Ramona Nowitski, a dewy eyed graduate student had taken a liking to Sheldon. It seemed he was enthralled with her as well when he invited her to dinner. That turned out to be an unmitigated disaster when she took over his life and then asked to share credit with him. He kicked her to the curb faster than the Flash running to the Grand Canyon from Los Angeles. Then there was Kathy O'Brien who found Sheldon's article written because of the research with Ramona. They had dinner once and then a lunch date the next day to discuss his next project. She seemed really a lot nicer than Ramona but Sheldon said she didn't quite understand his ideas so she declined helping him. There were a few other girls that Howard thought might be right up Sheldon's alley but none of them panned out as soon as the girl heard Sheldon's name they ran in the other direction, having heard he liked to lecture his dates. This evening was Raj's chance to find someone perfect for him.

"Did you really have to bring it in with you?" Raj said, eyeing the lantern he had given him. This would make things a bit more difficult.

"What if evil strikes and my power ring runs low?" Sheldon asked, holding up the lantern and his ring.

"Come on, let's get a drink." Raj said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't drink." Sheldon pointed out.

"Yeah, well I do. And when my wingman is carrying a Green Lantern lantern, I drink a lot. I'll have a screwdriver, please. Don't be chintzy with the screw." Raj told the bartender.

"I would like a root beer float." Sheldon suggested.

"Sheldon, they don't have ice cream." Raj told him.

"They don't?" Sheldon was shocked. What kind of party was this? "Well, apparently, these people and I differ greatly on the definition of party."

"He'll have a Shirley Temple." Raj told the bartender.

"And don't be chintzy with the Shirley." Sheldon said.

Once they got their drinks, Raj surveyed the room. "Okay, let's check out the females." He was here hoping to find someone to start a relationship with. He wasn't seeing anyone of interest yet.

"All right." Sheldon said, looking around and seeing an older woman. "There's a female." He pointed across the room at the woman he had seen

"That's Professor Wilkinson's wife, she's like 80 years old." Raj told him.

"But she's female. Isn't that the game?" Sheldon asked. He had never been a wingman before, well unless he counted when he was eleven with his father. Somehow that didn't seem right.

"No. I'm looking for a hookup." Raj told him.

"So the point of this exercise is for you to find someone to copulate with?" Sheldon asked. Here he was yet again with his friends and their hindbrains. Why couldn't they see how great it was just to be by themselves? Sheldon had no issues with it.

"Not so loud," Raj said, looking around and hoping no one heard Sheldon. "But ideally, yes. Thanks."

"And what is my function as wingman?" Sheldon asked. He was pretty sure it wasn't play poor and look cute anymore.

"You help me run my game." Raj said.

"Okay." Sheldon said, wondering what the heck that meant. "What is your game?" He decided he should just ask him.

"When I lie through my teeth to a woman, you nod and agree." Raj told him. Sheldon nodded in understanding.

"Hey, that's pretty cool. What is it?" A girl came up to Sheldon and pointed out the lantern. Raj rolled his eyes. He knew Sheldon wasn't going to be interested in this girl. If she didn't know what the lantern was she was out.

"It's a limited edition Green Lantern lantern. My friend is looking for someone to copulate with." Sheldon told her. This was a girl and she seemed interesting.

"You're very funny." The girl laughed. "I'm Abby." She said, introducing herself.

"I'm Sheldon. How do you do?" Sheldon said to her.

Raj took a sip of his drink and then spoke to Abby. "How do you do? Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali. Call me Raj." This time it was Sheldon rolling his eyes. Raj could be so tedious. This girl was clearly interested in one of them and since he had no desire to date, Raj could have her.

"Hi, Raj. Where are you from?" Abby asked.

"The mysterious subcontinent of India."

"Ooh, India." Abby was clearly interested in Raj. Sheldon was grateful the conversation had turned to him instead of the lantern.

"You know India?"

"I saw Slumdog Millionaire." Abby answered.

"Well, I'm a Slumdog astrophysicist." Raj told her. She smiled.

"I thought your father was a gynecologist." Sheldon said, completely forgetting he was supposed to lie through his teeth. Upon seeing Raj's look he said, "I'm sorry." Smiled and nodded his head agreeing with Raj.

"Martha, come here. Meet Raj and Sheldon. This is my friend, Martha." Abby called her friend over. Abby clearly thought both of the men were looking for a partner to copulate with. Sheldon would have to set the record straight. That was until the woman spoke.

"Hi." The woman named Martha said to them.

"Hello." Both men said to her.

Martha turned and saw the lantern Sheldon was holding. "Is that the limited edition Green Lantern lantern?" She asked in awe.

"In brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight." Sheldon said, holding up the lantern and putting his ring next to it to light it up.

"Oh, that is so awesome." Martha said to him.

"Thank you." Sheldon said to her. "Have you chosen one to copulate with?" He asked Raj, hoping he would say Abby since Martha seemed to at least be interested in the Green Lantern. If he had to hang out with these two women, at least he thought he could have a conversation with Martha. Abby didn't know what the lantern was.

They spent about an hour having a conversation about the green lantern and other comic books. As the party was winding down, Raj suggested that they girls come back to Sheldon's apartment and they could play Rock Band.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Sheldon asked him. "What if they both expect us to have coitus with them?"

"What would be so wrong with that?" Raj asked.

"Well for starters, I don't do that and have no interest. And second, we just me these girls. They could be carrying all sorts of diseases. Is that what you really want?" Sheldon told him.

"I bet it won't lead to sex tonight. Let's just go back to the apartment and hangout." Raj said.

"Fine." Sheldon said.

They all headed back to Los Robles Ave and climbed the stairs to the apartment. When they got inside, Sheldon set up the game and they all chose their instruments. Abby chose the drums, Martha the bass and Sheldon the guitar. Raj decided he would be the singer. They were having a great time. As they were singing American Woman, they heard the door open and Leonard walked in.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked, looking at the scene in front of him. He had just had a rough night with Penny.

"We scored." Sheldon said. "I'm the wingman."

Leonard just walked past them and went into his room. Sheldon didn't care what was going on with him. He was actually having a good time with Raj and these ladies. After they were done playing they all settled in on the couch to have a conversation. After a while, Abby turned to Martha.

"I am going to get going with Raj." She said to Martha.

"Oh okay." Martha said.

"You want to walk down with us?" Abby asked. She thought this was the opportunity to get Martha out of staying if she didn't want to.

"Well it is getting late." Martha said, looking at Sheldon.

"But we were in the middle of our discussion. You can't go or you lose the argument." Sheldon said.

"Oh I am pretty sure I lost the argument anyway." Martha said.

"What are you arguing about?" Raj asked. He couldn't believe that Sheldon would start an argument with someone he just met.

"Sheldon here thinks Dick Grayson would become the successor to Batman instead of Jason Todd." Martha told him. "And it seems I can't convince him otherwise."

"Are you arguing about that again?" Raj asked. "He does this all the time. He will never accept anyone's arguments in favor of someone else."

"Oh well then I guess I will get going." Martha said. "Unless you want me to stay." She suggested to Sheldon.

"Well you are right, it is getting late. And I am up way past my usual bedtime. So I will just bid you guys a good night." Sheldon said, getting up and opening the door for them.

"Oh okay." Martha said, a bit disappointed.

"Can you excuse my friend and I for just one moment?" Raj asked the women. They agreed and went out into the hallway. As soon as the door was closed he turned on Sheldon. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am not sure what you mean." Sheldon said to him.

"A beautiful woman wants to spend the night with you and you are sending her home?" He asked shocked at Sheldon's behavior.

"Why would she want to spend the night? I am sure she has perfectly fine living quarters of her own." Sheldon told him.

"She wants to have sex Sheldon! Damn are you that clueless?" Raj asked.

"We just met! Why would she want to have coitus after we just met?"

"Sheldon she was at that party for the same reasons we were there. She wanted to find a hook-up. And for some unknown reason she wants that to be you. Now what are you going to do about it?" Raj asked him.

Sheldon walked over to the door and opened it. "Martha it was very nice meeting you but I am not interested in having coitus with you. Goodnight." He said and closed the door.

"You are unbelievable!" Raj said, shaking his head and walking out the door. He was disappointed when he saw that both girls had left the landing. "I guess I am going home alone too." He had managed to get Abby's phone number and he planned on calling her to see if maybe she was interested in going out with him sometime.

Raj called Howard on his way home to find out what had happened with Leonard and Penny since Leonard seemed to be pissed off when he had arrived at home. He also told Howard about Martha and her interest in Sheldon.

"So there is someone out there that is willing to put up with him." Howard stated.

"Yes there was but didn't you hear what I told you? He told her he was not interested in having sex with her." Raj said.

"Yes but if we can find another girl…." Howard started.

"We have been trying for 2 years with no luck. Why are you so interested in Sheldon's love life?" Raj asked.

"I like to think of it as a challenge. There is at least one girl out there he has shown an interest in, so there has to be another, right?"

"I am not so sure. I mean he seemed pretty adamant that his ex-girlfriend and he were more friends than anything." Raj told him.

"Yes but that was because they were fourteen. Missy even told us that. Well I should say she told Penny, who told Bernadette. Sheldon had never dated before and neither had this girl apparently so they were sort of firsts in that regard."

"So you think if we find another girl like his ex he might mate?" Raj asked. "Are we sure we want to do that to the world. I mean can you imagine little Sheldons running around?"

"Oh God no." Howard said. "Maybe we should rethink what we are trying to accomplish."

"Exactly my point." Raj said.

"Okay so no more trying to find Sheldon a date." Howard said.

"Agreed." Raj said.

Five months later they were eating their words when they decided to put Sheldon's name on an online dating site.

 **Okay I had to end it here otherwise we would go on and on about the first meeting with a certain cute little lump of wool. I also left out the second date they had with Martha and Abby because we know how that ended and with my story I am not sure Martha would have come back a second time.**

 **Oh and next chapter Lucy will be back. I think Sheldon will want to tell her all about the new woman in his life. Or maybe she will be telling him all about moving to California.**

 **I guess you will have to come back to see.**

 **If you liked it please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay all here is the Lucy chapter. What has she been up to and how is she going to handle a move to California(I mean we got to get her there if she is to meet Raj) Here is the details of her last 16 years as well as some correspondence with Sheldon.**

 **As always I don't own any of these characters I take them out to play.**

 _March 1995_

 _"Hey kids we have something we need to tell you." Jason Spencer started the conversation._

 _"Is mom having a baby?" Michael asked._

 _"Where would you get an idea like that?" Julia asked her son._

 _"Well Trevor was telling us the other day that his parent's came to him and his brothers and announced they were having a baby. His youngest brother is ten. I thought maybe you were going to tell us the same thing." Michael explained._

 _"No it is nothing like that dear." Julia told them._

 _"Are you getting divorced?" Lucy finally spoke up._

 _"Absolutely not!" Jason said. "The truth is NASA has asked me to work at the facility in Cape Canaveral."_

 _"That is in Florida!" Lucy yelled._

 _"Yes it is." Jason said. "They want me there as soon as possible but your mother and I were discussing it and we decided…"_

 _"We are moving again?" Michael asked. "I thought you said when we moved here in July that it would be the last time."_

 _"I thought it would be. I had no idea they would need me in Florida." Jason told them. "Look I am sorry, I know you like it here."_

 _"Like it here? Not really." Lucy said._

 _"Lucy, listen." Julia tried but then realized what she had said. "You don't care if we are moving?"_

 _"I care but I am angrier because we can't move now. Don't you understand? Sheldon is in Germany right now. How can I leave without saying goodbye?" Lucy asked._

 _"Well if you would let us finish we were going to tell you that dad is going to be leaving in about two weeks. We are going to let you finish out the school year and then we will move towards the end of June. Dad can look for a house and I may fly out there to help on weekends." She told them._

 _"So I will be able to say goodbye to Sheldon?" Lucy asked._

 _"Really is that all you are thinking about?" Michael said to her. "What about Missy?"_

 _"What about her?" Lucy asked. Since Sheldon had left, Missy had treated her like crap. "It's not like she has given me the time of day since Sheldon left."_

 _"Because you won't let her." Michael screamed at her. "She has tried to be your friend! But you always run away."_

 _"That is so not true!" Lucy yelled back. "She shunned me shortly after he left. She doesn't speak to me no matter how many times I say hi to her in the halls. She acts as if I don't exist."_

 _"Alright enough you two!" Julia yelled at her children._

 _"But mom it is so true." Michael started but he was cut off by his mother._

 _"I said enough. Lucy I don't think you gave Missy a chance after Sheldon left."_

 _"Mom, I did try. She started out trying to be my friend, just like Mike said, but then she started dating Mark Turner. His crowd was never nice to Sheldon. When Missy told them how she knew me and she would say I dated Sheldon, they thought it would be fun to make fun of me. Missy never stopped them. She just laughed right along with them. Sheldon told me in one of my letters from him she used to do the same to him. I still say hi to her but now she just ignores me." Lucy told them all._

 _"Lucy I didn't know. Missy just told me you were always running away from her and her friends. She said you were antisocial like Sheldon."_

 _"Yes because whenever I would try they would find a way to make me into a joke. I have spent more time eating in the bathroom than anywhere else in that school. It is humiliating. So while I am upset we are moving again, I can handle it because I can tell Sheldon goodbye. We have been writing each other every week." Lucy said._

 _"I am sorry you will be leaving your friend." Jason said to his daughter._

 _"It is okay dad. Sheldon will be leaving for California in August so we would only have had two months before he left for good." Lucy said. "This is probably better anyway."_

 _"Thank you for understanding." Julia said. "What about you Mike? Are you okay with us leaving again?"_

 _"I don't have a choice but yeah I guess I am." He answered._

Lucy was remembering the day she was told she was moving to Florida as she was packing her bags in yet another move. This time she was helping the company she was working for set up shop in California. It was a great opportunity. She had known for a month and still hadn't found the courage to tell Sheldon. Now she was leaving in two days and he had no idea. They had continued to write each other. It was a weekly thing with the two of them. She still felt as though Sheldon was still her best friend.

At the high school in Florida, she made a couple of friends. They were outcasts like her. Sheldon told her she should try and find some friends, possibly by joining a club of some sort. She decided to join the sci-fi club at school. The group consisted of two girls and five boys. The boys reminded her of Sheldon only not as smart and one of the girls apparently was only there because her brother was the president. She didn't seem to fit in at all but had been told by her mother that she had to join to boost female membership. After Lucy joined she quit. The group had two other females and didn't need her. Emily Watkins, the other girl, became her best friend. They would hang out together after school and watch all the new sci-fi shows that came on. They also loved to watch the old ones. Lucy found out that Emily loved Wil Wheaton as much as she did and enjoyed watching Next Generation together in repeats.

She remembered telling Emily all about Sheldon.

" _So you had an actual college boyfriend?" Emily asked her._

" _I did. But he was the same age as me." Lucy answered._

" _So your boyfriend was 14 and in college?" She asked stunned._

" _He was. He is now seventeen and earned his first doctorate about a year ago."_

" _Is he some kind of genius?"_

" _Yes he is. He graduated high school at 11! Can you believe that?" Lucy said._

" _Unbelievable. And he didn't date older girls?" Emily asked._

" _No, he never had a girlfriend before me."_

" _So did you….you know?" Emily asked._

" _Know what?" Lucy asked confused._

" _Did you have sex?" Emily asked her._

" _Emily! I was 14! No we did not have sex. We barely kissed with tongues and we only did that twice." She said appalled. "Why would you think that?"_

" _Well you said he was in college."_

" _Did you also hear the part about him also being 14? I am pretty sure you did. Sheldon isn't like that."_

" _Oh well too bad." Emily said._

" _Why is that too bad?" Lucy asked._

" _If you have had sex we could have something to talk more about." She said._

" _Have you had sex?" Lucy asked._

" _Oh no. I have never had a boyfriend let alone done that." Emily told her._

" _Then why did you ask if I did?" Lucy asked her._

" _Well at first I thought since he was in college but now you have nixed that. Maybe he just wanted to or you did." Emily said._

" _No, it wasn't like that with Sheldon. He and I spent time together like we do."_

" _Don't get any ideas. I am not kissing you." Emily laughed._

" _Well of course not silly. But anyway," She continued, "We met when I moved down the street from him and then we were partners in cotillion."_

" _What's cotillion?" Emily asked her._

" _Oh it's all these old fashion dances. We were supposed to become sophisticated young men and ladies." Lucy answered. "The truth is Sheldon was an amazing dance partner. When we danced we talked and we found out we loved Doctor Who. So he asked me one day if I would like to come over to watch. Then a few weeks later asked if I would like to go on a date with him."_

" _How long did you date?"_

" _Almost six months. He moved to Germany right after Christmas the year I met him. Then my father told us we were moving here and I saw him twice before we left."_

" _Did you guys hook up?" Emily asked and seeing Lucy's face. "I meant did you kiss then? Or was it just a friendship thing?"_

" _When he came back at Easter we went out to the movies and dinner. I told him we were moving again and he was upset but since he would be moving in August we knew we weren't going to see much of each other as it was. We did kiss that night. It was actually the first time he tried kissing me with his tongue. He had never done that."_

" _You dated for 6 months and never French kissed?" Emily was shocked. "I did that with my neighbor once and we weren't even dating."_

" _You French kissed someone you weren't dating?" Lucy asked._

" _I lost a bet to my friend at the time." Emily admitted. "Not that I regret it. At least I can say I have that experience even if I don't have a boyfriend."_

" _I guess that is true." Lucy said. "We French kissed again right before he went back to Germany. When he came back in June right before I left we just kissed goodbye and hugged for a very long time."_

" _Oh that is sad." Emily said._

" _Well it was because I was leaving my best friend. But I knew we weren't meant to be together forever and so did he. He is going to win a Nobel Prize someday. At least that is what he tells people."_

" _Wow." Emily was impressed._

" _I know. I can say I know him when he does win it. We still correspond weekly."_

" _And you are sure you are not dating?" Emily asked, seriously._

" _Emily, I have been here for three years and we have not seen each other since I left Texas. We just write every week. He tells me about his school and work and I do the same. I told him I got accepted into Florida State to study computer science and he was very happy for me. He has his first doctorate and will get his second in May. I couldn't be happier for him. He is going to stay on at Caltech and study string theory. Don't ask what that is. Sheldon tried to explain it to me but his way of explaining physics is to go back to ancient Greece."_

" _That is so cool that you guys still talk." Emily said. "Have you thought about exchanging phone numbers?"_

" _Well long distance rates are ridiculous." Lucy said. "Besides, he has more important things to do than to put aside time to talk to me. I am very happy writing him every week. When I go to school, I am going to get an email address so we can write that way. It will be quicker."_

" _That is a good idea. Who knows maybe someday you will get to move to California and see each other again." Emily said._

" _I doubt it. I think my life is here in Florida." Lucy said._

Lucy remembered telling Emily the week before about her move and she was asking again about Sheldon. It had been 16 years since they had seen each other. Sheldon had sent her a copy of the Physics Journal he was featured in during her senior year in college and she remembered seeing his picture. He was just as handsome as she remembered. She showed Emily and she gawked for a while.

" _That was your boyfriend?" Emily asked amazed._

" _Yes why?"_

" _I don't know. I guess I pictured someone like Sammy Draper when you said nerdy. I was not expecting someone so cute."_

" _I never said he looked like a nerd. Just that he was a nerd. I know he is cute." Lucy told her._

" _And you guys are really not still going out?" Emily asked._

" _It has been seven years! Of course we are not dating. Don't you think if we were one of us would have visited the other. Don't you think you would have met him by now?"_

" _I suppose so."_

" _Good now let me get back to studying. If I don't do well on this final I may not graduate."_

It had been another five years before he sent another picture of himself. He was featured on yet another cover for a magazine. She told him she was happy for him. She had sent some of her just so he could see her. She told him he was more than allowed to throw them away so he wouldn't seem attached to someone. He told her he had no interest in dating at all. She did wander sometimes if he was thinking they were still an item. She never once mentioned the many dates she had gone on that never panned out to much. Then she received an email about how the guys had all found out about her and now they were trying to set him up with any woman they could find.

She remembered the emails about Ramona, the graduate student and Martha from a mixer. She laughed out loud at his emails about her.

 _She wanted to have coitus! With me! The first night we met! Lucy I can't believe there women like that._

She told him not all women were like that and he would someday find a woman who thought exactly like him. He asked her if she had been speaking to Missy because that is the same thing she said to him. Lucy assured him she hadn't spoken to Missy since well before she left for Florida. She did have news on the Michael front though. He had decided to go back to Galveston because he felt he missed an opportunity with Missy when they were fourteen and he wasn't going to chance it again if she was single. She had found out that they had started dating almost immediately when he got back. Missy had never told him but she always had a crush on him but thought it would be weird to be dating the brother of her brother's girlfriend so she never said anything. Sheldon was somewhat confused by the pairing but he had no interest in telling her again whom she could date.

The two continued to email back and forth usually weekly. Lucy remembered about a month prior getting an email about Leonard and Penny breaking up and Wil Wheaton having something to do with it. She still couldn't believe her friend knew Wil Wheaton. She would never ever tell him how much of a crush she had on him when she saw him in Stand by Me even though he was considerably older than she was. Watching Next Generation repeats with Emily, she understood why Sheldon idolized the guy. She remembered getting a letter after they moved to Florida that he was going to go to some Trek convention and meet him. He was so excited. She found out the following week that he hadn't bothered coming and Sheldon had made him public enemy number one or something along those lines. After the break-up he didn't know if he should still be friends with Penny and he snuck around seeing her. Lucy told him he wasn't in high school and if he wanted to remain friends with her, he should be able. Apparently Leonard didn't care so the sneaking around was for nothing.

As she was finishing her last box of the evening she heard the unmistakable sound that was a notification she had email. She thought maybe it was from work letting her know the flight numbers for her plane on Saturday. She put the last item in the box and looked at her computer. The email was from Sheldon. She knew then she had to let him know of her impending move. She was going to be in Glendale which she realized was only about a ten minute drive from Pasadena. She was hoping she would be able to see him again.

 _Lucy,_

 _Well they did it again. This time they put my name on a dating website. And then threatened me with a dirty sock. I am now forced to go on this blind date at a coffee shop. I hate coffee. They said I can drink hot chocolate. It's May. I don't drink hot chocolate in May! I can't even begin to imagine that this woman will be any different than all the others they have tried setting me up. Help what am I going to do?_

 _Love_

 _Sheldon_

Lucy laughed at the thought of Sheldon on a blind date with some girl from a dating website. The women she had known who put their names on those things were usually desperate. Her mother had tried to get her to put her name on one. She thought Lucy needed companionship. She always seemed so lonely. Lucy told her she was not desperate enough to find some desperate guy or worse some jerk looking to just get lucky. It was never going to happen. She couldn't help but smile at Sheldon's predicament. But she had to answer him.

 _Sheldon,_

 _Care to fill me in on the dirty sock?_

 _If you end up having to go I wish you good luck. I can't see you falling for someone like that though. First I know how you think. You probably believe the math involved in something like that is complete um….let me think….mumbo jumbo….no a better word….hokum. That's it. Complete hokum. Anyway, I think you should go for it and report back to me so we can have a good laugh about it after. I haven't had a good laugh from you in a while. Not since Martha and the coitus._

 _Let me know how it works out. By the way I have news but I want your story first._

 _Lucy._

She hit send and started looking at the rest of her email. She knew if he was around he would answer the email quickly. Sure enough not even ten minutes later he had responded.

 _Okay so the dirty sock,_ the email started.

 _We were up on the roof about a week ago and whilst up there I found a dirty sock just laying up there. Who would put one sock up on the roof? It was disgusting. Well I had my friend Raj remove it and throw it out. Now he says he has hidden the dirty sock in my apartment. I have looked everywhere for the last two days and now I am being forced into this date. Do you really think I should go? And you are right the math is complete hokum. That is what the guys wrote on my profile and some woman still wants to meet me. I can't believe it. I am going but only because of the possibility the sock is still in my apartment._

 _I will let you know so we can laugh (Or maybe just you) about the experience._

 _Now what is your news? I want to know. You better get back to me quickly with this information. You know how much I hate surprises._

 _Love,_

 _Sheldon._

She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had known for a month she was moving and never bothered to tell him. If he found that part out he would probably be disappointed in her. It was too late to change that so she wrote him back immediately.

 _Sheldon,_

 _So here it goes. I am moving to California. To be more specific, Glendale. The company where I design websites has opened a branch in California and they asked for volunteers to help start up the company. Since you live out there I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come out and finally see you in your element. I would understand if you don't want to see me. I get it you have a life and all and a blast from the past is just an inconvenience so I don't even have to know where you live._

 _Okay that's it. I am moving on Saturday. Good luck on your date and your life._

 _Love_

 _Lucy._

She sent the email and then immediately regretted it. Why had she acted like he hated her? He had never given any indication that he wouldn't want to see her. In fact he had said once if she ever got out to California to look him up. She was about to send another one apologizing when his response came through.

 _Lucy,_

 _I am not sure why you seem to think I wouldn't be happy about the fact you will be close by. I still consider you one of my closest friends even if we haven't seen each other. If I didn't think so I certainly would not be sending emails weekly to you. Obviously since I have this silly date on Saturday we can't see each other plus the fact that you will need to get settled. How about once you have settled in we get together for dinner, just you and me, and catch up._

 _I'll email you either way on Sunday about this date._

 _Sheldon._

Lucy was ecstatic. Sheldon knew her in and out and knew she didn't hate him. And he didn't hate her. He wanted to see her. She wondered what life in California would be like with a friend already. She only really had Emily and her parents in Florida so maybe she could find real friends with Sheldon and his gang. She sent a quick message to Sheldon saying she looked forward to hearing about the date and she would be sure to get in touch with him after she was settled. She shut down her computer and went to bed. In two days she would be starting a new life but she would have an old friend to help her along.

 **So Lucy is on her way to California and Sheldon is meeting a certain green eyed vixen. How will they cope when they see each other and how will Sheldon react to Amy? Next chapter will be sooner rather than later.**

 **Okay if you liked it review. If you hated it review. I want a review.**

 **any**

 **Now I need to rant for a minute so if you don't want to read it that is fine this is why I waited until the end of the chapter to do it. I have on many of my stories recommended others as well. If you don't want to read them it is fine they are just recommendations. I was working on a crossover with a friend and it has since been taken down do to some horrible threats about her story. I don't think it was anyone here but I will most likely be reposting it with a different outcome. I haven't exactly decided what and I have complete permission of the original writer to make it my own** **. If you want to read it I will be glad to have the followers. If you don't I am okay with that as well.**

 **Now the second part of my rant is about the stories I read. I like to read all stories that are well written. I am not a big fan of character bashing and if the story tends to take that way I leave it alone. I also will review a story I enjoy. This is my business and no one else's. I don't care if you write canon or not. If it is good I read it and review it using my name. If you wish to unfollow me because of something I read or review...your loss but please don't judge me because of this. I have blocked more than one person for harassing me about my choice in stories.** **Sometimes I feel people need to think outside of the box but to each his own and I don't judge you so don't judge me.**

 **End of rant.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and follows. I really appreciate them. I am sorry to say that I have lost a reviewer or two because of my crossover story and my reading preferences. Oh well if you can't think outside the box why should I bother to care.,**

 **Anyway on with the story. We will meet Amy in this chapter.**

 **As always I don't own these characters, I just take them out to play.**

Sheldon had agreed to meet this Amy Farrah Fowler but he was going to be damn sure that Raj and Howard were there when it became an epic fail. He told them under no uncertain terms that they were to drive him there and back at the end of the date. They reluctantly agreed but more because they wanted to see the kind of person that was willing to meet Sheldon. Plus neither had anything better to do on that Saturday night. Seeing Sheldon strike out with a woman would be a treat.

Howard and Raj were told they had to pick Sheldon up at the apartment at 4:15. They were supposed to meet Amy at 4:30 and Sheldon was always on time. He couldn't be late even if he was only going to be there for five minutes. As they drove him to the coffee shop, Raj tried to talk up this Amy person to Sheldon.

"Listen she says she is a scientist so maybe you and her will have a lot in common." Raj told him.

"She is probably some middle school Earth Science teacher and I have no interest in dating a teacher, who probably has no idea what real science is." Sheldon answered.

"You don't know that. You have to at least talk to her." Raj said.

"No I really don't. The only reason I am here is because you promised me you would remove the dirty sock from my apartment if I agreed to come. So I am going but I refuse to say anything to this woman except the truth."

"Which is?" Howard asked.

"That she has been duped by a website that claims they can match you up with your perfect mate. There is no such thing as a perfect mate." He told them.

"Well I can tell you from speaking with this woman that she seems perfect for you." Raj said. "Hell if you don't want her maybe I will give it a try."

"As far as I am concerned you can have her. She is clearly interested in you as you are the one that emailed her not me. She doesn't even know me." Sheldon tried.

"I answered all her questions exactly as you would and trust me she is just like you." Raj said.

"You couldn't possibly have answered the way I would." Sheldon said as they pulled up to the coffee shop and got out of the car.

"You underestimate me." Raj said.

"Fine. Let's go meet this Amy person." He said opening the door. "But in a few minutes, when I gloat over the failure of this enterprise, how would you prefer I do it? The standard I told you so? The classic neener-neener? Or just my normal look of haughty derision?"

"You don't know we're wrong yet." Raj said to him.

"Haughty derision it is." Raj said to him. Just then they were approached by a woman wearing a striped purple cardigan, long skirt and tights. Sheldon was reminded about how his Meemaw dressed upon looking at her. The woman walked right over to them and looked at Sheldon.

"Excuse me. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler. You're Sheldon Cooper." The woman said to them. Sheldon clearly was surprised that this woman was the one he was meeting. She didn't look anything like the woman he pictured. She was conservatively dressed and looked very sure of herself. He figured he should talk to her.

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler." He started but then realized he needed to nip this in the bud fast. "I'm sorry to inform you that you have been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Additionally, I'm being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock."

"If that was slang, I'm unfamiliar with it. If it was literal, I share your aversion to soiled hosiery. In any case, I'm here because my mother and I have agreed that I will date at least once a year." She said to him. He was clearly impressed. She really didn't want to be at this establishment either.

"Interesting. My mother and I have the same agreement about church." He told her. She was clearly not going to allow this to go any further than one date so Sheldon thought he may at least have a conversation with her. Besides he needed something to tell Lucy when they emailed the next day.

"I don't object to the concept of a deity, but I'm baffled by the notion of one that takes attendance." She said to him.

Sheldon was impressed. There weren't many people who agreed with his point of view when it came to religion. She wasn't exactly like him but she wouldn't be pushing them to go to church. "Well, then you might want to avoid East Texas." He said to her.

Amy wasn't sure what to make of this man. She had seen the picture he sent and she had been impressed. His emails were a bit vague and he seemed quite harsh in some of them. But that was what intrigued her. Not many men would have been so honest with her. Most of the men she had met on these sites were just losers looking to have a good time for a night. This was why she always started her conversations with this line she was about to say to him. If he said 'no problem' she knew there was a problem. Many had bolted the moment it came out of her mouth. She had one that laughed at her, thinking it was a joke, bought her dinner then tried to make out with her in his car. Apparently he didn't understand it was not a joke. Well she decided to test the waters with Sheldon Cooper.

"Noted. Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table." She said, looking him directly in the eyes almost daring him to run.

Sheldon was surprised. He had never met anyone who shared his aversion to dirty clothing as much as he did and it seemed she had no interest in a physical relationship. Maybe she was the perfect mate. "May I buy you a beverage?" He asked her.

Amy was shocked. Usually after she used that line she would get the guy to leave, well except for the one that laughed her off. This man had not laughed, had not run and looked like he may actually agree with her on that topic. Well she wasn't opposed to the topic it's just she wanted to get to know a guy before automatically sleeping with him. She decided to see if he was bluffing. "Tepid water, please." She said to him and smiled. He didn't seem to be bluffing. He walked over to the counter with her and stood and waited for someone to take their orders. She chanced another glance at him, hoping this was for real. She saw he was looking back at her as well. She heard his friends from behind them talking.

"Good God, what have we done?" Howard said to Raj, in a whisper, hoping they hadn't heard them.

"I don't know. She is almost exactly like him." Raj said to Howard.

"Oh God, I don't know if I can handle two of them." Howard said. "Did we really do the right thing here?"

"Howard, you know it is rude to talk about other people behind their backs." Sheldon admonished him.

"Oh hey, Sheldon. I didn't realize you were right there." Howard tried.

"I am not sure how you didn't know. You brought me here. Anyway, Howard, Raj this is Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy, Howard and Raj. They drove me here today. Actually they are the ones that hid the dirty sock we were talking about earlier." He said.

"Oh well that was very rude of you. So are you two a couple?" Amy asked.

"What!?" Howard exclaimed. Raj was frantically shaking his head no. "No we are not a couple. I have a girlfriend. Raj can't talk in front of women."

"Oh well sorry. I just assumed that you two were homosexuals." Amy said. "You look like a couple. Especially with the guy whispering in your ear."

"Well no like I said, I have a girlfriend."

"Yes you did. Rather emphatically as well. It almost seems as if you are trying to hide something." Amy pointed out.

"You know, my roommate's mother said the same thing to him." Sheldon pointed out.

"We are not a couple! I have a girlfriend!" Howard insisted.

"Okay okay we get it you have a girlfriend." Sheldon said. "Now Amy where would you like to sit?"

"How about over there in the corner. We can talk out of earshot of the rest of the coffee shop. Can I ask why these two are still here?" Amy asked, pointing to Howard and Raj.

"Well like I said, they are my ride." Sheldon said again to her.

"Oh well if you need a ride, I will be happy to give you one after we have gotten to know each other." Amy said. She could not believe she had just offered a complete stranger a ride home. What would her mother say?

"Really?" Howard asked. "Okay Sheldon we are out of here." And before Sheldon could protest the two men had run out of the coffee shop.

"I guess you are my ride." Sheldon told her.

"That is fine with me. Shall we sit?" Amy asked as they were handed their drinks.

"Sure." Sheldon said and they walked over to the farthest booth in the place.

"So Sheldon, you said you were a scientist, what field do you study?" Amy asked him once they were settled in their seats.

"I am a theoretical physicist." Sheldon said. "I hate to tell you this, I don't know anything about you. Howard and Raj put my name on the site and they are the ones that emailed you. They said you were a scientist but nothing more."

"Yes I am a scientist." She answered.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of scientist?" Sheldon asked her. She seemed vague so he was thinking she was about to tell him she taught middle school.

"Of course, I have been working in the field of biology since I was twenty."

"Biology, the study of icky squishy things." Sheldon commented.

"Well I study the brain. Right now we are about to begin a study on the effects of drugs and alcohol on various animals. We will be starting with the small ones and eventually work our way up to monkeys."

"That sounds fascinating." Sheldon commented.

"Is that sarcasm?" Amy asked.

"Oh no not at all. I am horrible at sarcasm. Your study sounds very interesting. I would love to hear more about it once you start."

"I would be happy to share with you." Amy told him. She had never felt this comfortable around a man before. Usually once she started talking about her work, a man would pick up his phone and start playing games or texting. Sheldon was looking her directly in the eyes while she spoke. "So you said you were a physicist, what field are you in?" She asked him.

"String theory." He answered proudly.

"Oh very interesting." She said to him. "I had this colleague once who actually believed loop quantum gravity better unites quantum mechanics with general relativity than string theory does.

"That sounds like a colleague I once had as well." Sheldon told her. "She was dating my roommate at the time and she actually tried to argue with me about it. I won in the end and she broke up with my roommate over the whole mess. It was so worth the argument to have her out of our lives."

"So let me get this straight, you argued with this woman so she wouldn't date your roommate?" Amy asked him.

"I did. She was a subpar scientist with wrong theories." Sheldon answered. "Leonard was better off without her."

"Leonard?" Amy asked. "That is weird."

"What is weird?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well when I overheard the argument between this colleague and another in our cafeteria at UCLA, I heard her say that was the same argument Leonard's roommate made." Amy answered.

"What is the name of your colleague?" Sheldon asked.

"Leslie something." Amy said. "She has only been at UCLA for a little over a year. I think she moved from…."

"Caltech. I was wondering what happened to her. Leonard told me he hadn't seen her in eighteen months. He tried to get back together with her the other night. So she is at UCLA ruining their physics department."

"Well the argument did get pretty heated." Amy laughed.

"So do you agree with Leslie?" Sheldon asked. He figured he could stop this now if this woman was in the same mindset as Leslie Winkle.

"Oh you know I had never really thought about it until I heard them argue. I must say though, string theory is very interesting and I would love to hear more about it." She told him.

Sheldon went into an hour long discussion about his field of study. Amy just sat and listened. She had never met anyone who was so passionate about his job then Sheldon was. She could listen to him talk all day. He had such a soothing voice.

"So Amy I would love to hear more about your field as well but it is getting late and I must go home to do my laundry." Sheldon said after another half hour.

"Oh okay." Amy said. "What do you propose?" She asked.

"Well how about you give me your number and I will call you and we can go out again. I feel bad that I manipulated the entire conversation." He said to her.

"Oh it is okay, I found your work very interesting." Amy answered.

"Thank you. I have never been able to talk to someone for so long without hearing the word 'bored' shortly after I start talking. My friends never want to listen."

"Oh well I found it intriguing and I would love to hear more." She told him. "But you are right, it is getting late." She looked at her watch and realized it was almost 8:00. "Wow is it really 8:00?"

"Yes which is why I need to get going. I do my laundry every week at 8:15." Sheldon said. "No one is ever using the laundry room and I can get it all done by 10:00. No interruptions."

"Makes perfect sense." Amy told him. "Shall we go?"

"You are still willing to drive me home I hope." He said to her. "I mean I could catch a bus but…."

"Sheldon I said I would drive you home and I will. Now let's get you back so you can do your laundry." She said to him.

The drive home was relatively silent. Amy was thinking about how much she enjoyed Sheldon's company and Sheldon was thinking the same. He was looking forward to their next meeting. He also began to think about how he could get her to drop that no contact thing she was talking about. Oh well he would respect her wishes and not initiate anything unless she was agreeable.

When they arrived at his apartment, Amy gave Sheldon her number. He asked if she was available to go out on Tuesday and invited her to his favorite place to eat, The Cheesecake Factory. He told her that he normally ate there with his friends but since Penny, his neighbor, and Leonard, his roommate, had broken up, they didn't eat there as often. And now Penny was seeing someone new and Leonard couldn't handle seeing her happy.

"So Tuesday at the Cheesecake Factory then?" Sheldon asked.

"That sounds fine. Shall I pick you up or do you want to meet there?" Amy asked him. She had no idea why she was so willing to do things for this man.

"If you don't mind picking me up. I don't drive and like I said, Leonard doesn't want to have anything to do with the Cheesecake factory."

"Very well, how does 6:00 sound?" Amy asked.

"Perfect." He answered smiling. He reached for the handle of the door. He was already 15 minutes late in his laundry rituals. If he didn't get to them soon, he would have to do the laundry on Sunday so as not to mess up his sleep.

"Wait, Sheldon." Amy said, reaching her arm out to stop him.

"Yes?" Sheldon asked.

"Thank you for the drink." She said and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You are very welcome." He said, smiling. He got out of the car. "I will see you on Tuesday." He turned and walked toward his building. Once he got inside, he put his hand to his cheek. She had said no physical contact yet she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't know what to make of this woman, but he was intrigued. He couldn't wait to let Lucy know just how well the date had actually gone.

 **Okay so yes, Amy did use her signature line that intrigued Sheldon in the first place but he was immediately smitten and so was she. I don't care if that is AU because this whole thing has been that way so I wanted to make them fall in love at a quicker pace then bring Raj into the mix with Lucy. I will skip years but I want Shamy's relationship to go faster so I will make it that way. Sheldon did not have a lot of real experience in the show and neither did Amy but he has Lucy now and Amy's few relationships haven't prepared her for Sheldon. I think she will fall fast for him and hope not to get hurt and I really want Lucy to tell Amy that Sheldon is a great guy so they may meet years before she meets Raj so it makes perfect sense what happens when Amy is picked to meet her first.**

 **Okay so if you liked this please review it is the only way I know what I am doing is worth it.** **I am off to work on another story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so I am once again apologizing for the delay in my stories. I am currently working on three. I promise I will finish all of them.**

 **So on with the story.**

 **I don't own the characters, I just like to take them out to play.**

After his date with Amy, Sheldon walked back up the stairs to his apartment. He was a bit late for his laundry but it was worth it. He hadn't had that kind of stimulating conversation with a woman in a long time. He knew Ramona had been smart and she could keep up with him but the fact that she had wanted credit for his work was preposterous so he had been glad to kick her to the curb. Martha made him look at Flatlands in an entirely different light but she wanted to sleep with him on the second date. Once again, Sheldon had the good sense to turn her down also. Amy though was different. She didn't want anything physical, she had said as much when they met. Yet at the end of their date she kissed him on the cheek. Sheldon wasn't sure if that meant she was open to the possibility of more or if she was just being nice. Either way she had agreed to see him again on Tuesday evening. He was really looking forward to going to the Cheesecake Factory again.

As he walked into his apartment, he was met with three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Hello" All three men said to him at once.

"Hello." Sheldon answered back. He walked right past them and started back to his bedroom to get started on his laundry. He was nearly thirty minutes past his normal time and he still thought he could finish rather quickly. He was stopped, however by Leonard.

"Um, Sheldon, where have you been all this time?" He asked, cautiously.

"Howard and Raj didn't tell you?" Sheldon questioned. "I figured his was the main reason they were sitting here right now."

"So you have been with Amy this entire time?" Howard asked him.

"Of course." He answered. "Where else would I have been? You left me without a ride."

"Amy said she would drive you." Howard protested.

"Yes but before I could say yes or no you both ran out of the coffee shop without a second thought. I mean I was going to tell her yes but you didn't give me the chance. You made the decision for me."

"Did you really want us to stay with you while you were on a date?" Raj asked him.

"Actually I did not. But what if she had turned out to be a serial killer or something? How would you have felt about leaving me then?" He asked, seriously.

"Don't answer that, it's a trick question." Leonard warned them.

"So how did you two get along?" Raj asked.

"I would think the answer to that question is obvious. I just spent three hours at a coffee shop with a woman I just met. We got on very well. She is extremely intelligent. I don't think I have had such a stimulating conversation in years." Sheldon told them. "Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have laundry that needs completing."

"One last question." Leonard said.

"Yes?" Sheldon sighed.

"Are you going to see her again?" Leonard asked.

"Yes." Sheldon smiled at them and walked back to his bedroom.

"Did he just smile at us?" Raj asked, once Sheldon was out of earshot.

"I think so." Leonard answered. "And it wasn't that creepy kill Batman smile. It was a genuine smile. Oh boy he is smitten."

"I wonder if we did the right thing." Howard asked.

"I don't know but right now he is being awfully quiet about this girl." Leonard told them. Howard and Raj agreed and they left Leonard to do more digging about Amy.

Sheldon was listening to the conversation his friends were having about him as he sorted his laundry. No matter how many times he proved it, they always seemed to forget he can always hear them. Sheldon was going to keep quiet in front of Howard and Raj because he did not need them telling him they told him so. He had wanted to do that to them when the date was a disaster. But Amy was different. She didn't want a physical relationship. She seemed content being friends but then she had kissed his cheek. Did that mean she changed her mind just from their conversation? He didn't know and he knew there was only one person he could talk to about that particular topic. Penny could steer him in the right direction of how to proceed. Now he just had to make sure she wouldn't blab everything he told her to the guys. Sheldon knew he would never hear the end of it. He considered a contract with Penny but then reality dawned on him. He could ask Lucy. She might be able to help him understand what Amy did. But was it wise to ask an ex-girlfriend about a potential new girlfriend. He would have to ask Penny about that one for sure. He looked at the time. There was no way he would get his laundry completed in time for him to ensure he had the necessary eight hours of sleep. He decided to just wait until the next day to complete the task. He decided he would make himself a cup of tea and maybe watch a little bit of television with the guys. He put away his sorted laundry, which would be one last task he had to do in the morning, and went out in the living room. He noticed immediately that Howard and Raj had left. He went into the kitchen to start the water for his tea.

"Not doing your laundry?" Leonard asked.

"I decided that it was too late and I would not get proper sleep so I will complete it in the morning." Sheldon answered.

"So you really liked this girl you met today?" Leonard asked.

"She was very interesting. We had the most stimulating conversation and get this, she is a biologist but she spoke about her work so eloquently I didn't even find it boring."

"Wow." Leonard said. "She must be something. So did you actually make plans to see her again or just talk about going out again?"

"No we are going out on Tuesday night. I am going to take her to the Cheesecake Factory." Sheldon told him. "I figured you don't like to go anymore and I kind of miss the place so it would be the perfect place."

"You know Penny probably will bug you about having a date." Leonard told him.

"Well I need to speak with Penny about something anyway so she will know about it before."

"What do you need to talk to Penny about?"

"I have to ask her if it is okay to talk about a date with an ex-girlfriend."

"What ex-girlfriend?" Leonard asked.

"Well Lucy of course. I have no other ex-girlfriends."

"Why would you talk to her about the date?" Leonard asked.

"Well I have told her all about my dates in the past. We are really just good friends and have always been but we did date and Amy was…"

"So interesting you asked her out again already. You see yourself with this girl don't you?" Leonard asked him, seriously.

"I don't know Leonard. I know I want to get to know her better. But I also told Lucy that I would get together with her since she just moved to Glendale."

"She moved to Glendale? I thought she was living in Florida." Leonard asked him.

"Well she just got here today. As a matter of fact, I should send her an email to make sure she got here alright."

"She probably isn't set up for internet yet." Leonard told him.

"That is true. I told her to contact me when she was settled."

"So let me get this straight. You told your ex-girlfriend to contact you once she was settled in the area so you could go out? Then you meet this other girl and now you want to go out with her. Dating two girls at the same time could prove to be impossible."

"I am not going to date two girls, Leonard. Lucy and I are just friends. She knows all about my date with Amy. We were going to laugh about the failure of it when we got together."

"So you planned on it being a failure?" Leonard asked.

"Howard and Raj put my name on a dating website. I had no expectations that I would meet someone as interesting as Amy Farrah Fowler. I just assumed that the girl would be no match for me. I mean what are the odds?" Sheldon told him.

"I must say I agree with you on that. The fact that they found a woman who matched you was improbable." Leonard told him.

"Are you saying there is no one that could match me?" Sheldon asked, incredulously.

"No I am saying that the odds of finding a woman online that would match you were low. But obviously that is not the case. This woman that you met sounds perfect for you. Howard and Raj said that she said that coitus was off the table. Is that true?"

"She actually said all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table. But then she kissed me when I left her this evening. I don't know what that means."

"She kissed you?" Leonard exclaimed.

"Who kissed who?" Penny yelled as she opened the door to the guys' apartment. She was walking back up the stairs from another disastrous date with Zack. She had overheard the conversation about ex-girlfriends and figured they were talking about her but then she heard Leonard's voice asking about a kiss.

"Hello Penny just come on in. Apparently eavesdropping is new annoying habit of yours." Sheldon said to her.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to overhear you talking about ex-girlfriends and I figured it was about me so I listened to hear what you were saying." She said to them.

"The very definition of eavesdropping." Sheldon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well whatever. So who kissed who?" She asked.

"Sheldon's date tonight." Leonard answered her.

"Leonard!" Sheldon yelled at him.

"What difference does it make? You were going to ask her advice about something, wasn't this it?" Leonard asked.

"Sheldon had a date tonight? Where did she meet this woman?" Penny asked astonished.

"Howard and Raj set him up." Leonard told her.

"They found someone willing to go out with Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"If you must know, they put my name on a dating website. Apparently I was matched up with a woman and they agreed to meet with her on behalf of me."

"How did they get you to go?" She asked.

"Raj told me he hid the sock from the roof last week in my apartment. He said he would only remove it if I agreed to go out with Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Aw her name is Amy that is so cute. We can call you Shamy." Penny laughed.

"No you will not. I refuse to be called by a juvenile amalgamation of our names."

"I kind of like it." Leonard said.

"Shamy it is then." Penny said.

"I am not even going out with her. We have had one date. For all I know we will just be friends." Sheldon said.

"You asked her out again for Tuesday. Oh and Penny get this, his ex-girlfriend, Lucy, moved to Glendale yesterday."

"Wait what?" Penny asked. "Lucy is in California?"

"That is what he said." Sheldon pointed out.

"So are you going to date them both?" Penny asked.

"Of course not. Lucy and I haven't dated since I was fourteen. We kept in touch all these years and I have told her all about the crazy dates I have been on over these past fifteen years. She has told me about dates she has been on. We are just friends. And as I have told you in the past we really were only friends back in Texas."

"Did you two kiss?" Penny asked.

"Of course." Sheldon answered.

"So you were going out." Penny pointed out.

"Okay yes we went out. We kissed. But I am not interested in going out with her again. We are just friends. We made that decision a long time ago. We have actually asked each other advice about dates and such. She asked me once how to end things with a guy."

"Why would she ask you that?" Leonard asked him.

"That is why you came to me about how I ended things with Mike." Penny said, realization dawning on her.

"You asked Penny for advice and not me?" Leonard asked, incredulously.

"Well she does have more experience in these things than us."

"I broke up with Joyce Kim." Leonard protested.

"She defected to North Korea!" Sheldon shouted. "You don't know what it is like to actually break up with someone. And neither did I. So I asked Penny. Oh and by the way, Lucy said thanks for that. She was able to end things with the guy without too much trouble."

"Oh no problem." Penny said. "So she is living here now? And you are going to see her?"

"Of course. She is one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I see her? Plus she doesn't know anyone here. She has some anxiety and has a hard time meeting people so maybe I can introduce her to some of you guys. We will see though. It was pretty hard for her in high school. I know she made a good friend in Florida. She always told me she got along okay with her coworkers but never really got close to any of them."

"Sheldon that is so nice." Penny said to him. "I just hope she doesn't think that you two are going out again."

"Why would she think that?" Sheldon asked.

"Well you dated once. If you take her out again, she may just assume." Penny told him.

"I did tell him about my date with Amy. I planned on telling her how poorly it went once she got in touch with me."

"But that date wasn't poor. You are seeing Amy again on Tuesday." Leonard pointed out.

"I know. But I think Lucy will be happy for me. What do you think Penny?"

"If she is as good a friend as you say, she should be. If she thinks there is a chance you will go out with her again, she may not be." Penny answered.

"Oh. Well I better find out then." Sheldon said. "I am going to email her right now." He walked over to his laptop and brought up his email.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Leonard asked.

"I need to be sure Lucy isn't expecting us to date again."

"What if she says yes?" Leonard asked.

"Then I will simply not let her know where I am. She told me I didn't have to see her if I didn't want to." Sheldon told him.

"Okay be careful sweetie." Penny said. "Let me know what she says."

"Thank you." Sheldon told her.

Sheldon sat down at his computer and composed his email.

 _Lucy,_

 _Hope this email finds you well. I know you just moved into a new place. I don't want to interrupt your packing but I wanted to let you know about my date and ask you a very important question._

 _First, the date was better than expected. Amy, that is her name, is a neurobiologist at UCLA. She was so smart. I was worried. We had the best conversation. I actually didn't get my laundry done tonight because I was with her for three and a half hours! Can you believe it? She was so fascinating._

 _I am taking her out again on Tuesday night. We are going to the Cheesecake Factory. Penny works there and Leonard doesn't like going since they broke up. I thought it would be a good place to go._

 _So she said to me that all forms of physical contact including coitus were off the table. I was floored. You were right someone who thinks like me. But at the end of the night she kissed me. Does that mean she changed her mind? I am not upset about that though as well. She was so different. It was definitely a change from the last two I told you about. It seems she wants to go slow. I could handle that. What do you think?_

 _Well I will leave you to unpacking. Email me back when you are available._

 _Sheldon._

He hit send and then realized that he hadn't asked Lucy if she thought they would start dating again. He thought he should write her back when he saw that he had an email already from Lucy. He thought it was too quick for her to have read his email so he thought maybe she wrote him earlier. Sure enough the email had been sent before he left for his date. He opened it.

 _Sheldon,_

 _Hey there! Just wanted to wish you good luck on your date. Can't wait to hear details. I am getting settled. I didn't have too much that I brought so I don't have much to unpack. I need to go shopping. Maybe you can give me some ideas where to go._

 _Write me back when you get this._

 _Lucy._

Sheldon saw he had another message from Lucy and opened it.

 _Hey Sheldon,_

 _So glad the date went well. I was hoping it would work out for you. She actually kissed you? On the lips? Sounds to me like she felt a connection like you did. That might be what prompted it. I say definitely take it slow. She might not be very experienced._

 _What was your question? I think you were so excited about your date you forgot it._

 _Oh well maybe it wasn't that important. Give me a call(813-534-1021) or email me back._

 _Lucy_

Sheldon realized she was genuinely happy for him. She was giving the advice he wanted and he hadn't even asked her for it. He would tell her that it wasn't a big deal. He was thinking maybe she would like to go with him to IKEA. He decided to take the chance. He sent a text.

 _Hey it's me. I could go with you to IKEA tomorrow. –S_

She sent a text back.

 _That would be great! And you could tell me more about this Amy. –L_

 _I have to do my laundry but I would be available around noon. We could do lunch first. –S_

 _Sounds great! Give me your address and I will pick you up. I know you don't drive._

Sheldon sent her the address and bid her a goodnight. He would meet her downstairs at noon since he knew she would feel self-conscience meeting all his friends at once. He decided to send Amy a goodnight text as well.

 _I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and let you know I am looking forward to our date on Tuesday. – S_

Amy was getting ready for bed when her phone chimed. She didn't know many people who would text her this late at night. It could be her mother asking about her date but that was unlikely since her mother usually waited until the next morning. She picked up her phone and saw that it was Sheldon. She hadn't been sure if giving him her number was the smartest thing since usually she never heard from the guy again, even if plans were made. She read the message five times before deciding to answer back.

 _I look forward to it as well. Have a good night. –A_

Sheldon smiled when she saw the text from Amy. Part of him wasn't sure if she had given him a real number especially after being so honest about physical contact. Now he knew that she was real and was really going to go out with him again. He couldn't wait to tell Lucy all about her tomorrow.

 **So Lucy seems excited for Sheldon and Sheldon is looking forward to seeing her again. He is also excited about his date with Amy. I will move the timeline up to the meeting with Raj. I know he meets her in season 6 and we are only in season 3. I will move things around to make it fit for the story. Things will happen like they did in the show only sooner.**

 **Okay if you liked it please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I am back. I know it has been 11 months since I last updated this story and I am very sorry it has taken so long. A lot has happened in a year as many who follow my other stories know. I lost my dad very suddenly in March and I lost the mojo to write for a while. I did write some one shots following the awesome season 10 finale and updated another multi-chapter. I didn't even think about this one. I wanted to try and finish one story before completing the others but I am finding writing a perfect engagement for Sheldon and Amy in Forcasting way harder than before. Since they are engaged on the show I seem to have everything I want so I turned back to this story. This is a different take on how Sheldon and Amy get together and have Lucy as a friend throughout their relationship. Lucy will meet Raj a little sooner than season 6 and I may make their relationship a bit longer than the show had them dating.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and will not get mad at me for the end.**

 **As always I don't own these characters.**

 _Sheldon smiled when she saw the text from Amy. Part of him wasn't sure if she had given him a real number especially after being so honest about physical contact. Now he knew that she was real and was really going to go out with him again. He couldn't wait to tell Lucy all about her tomorrow._

The next morning Sheldon got up a little earlier than usual for a Sunday. He had laundry that never got complete the night before and he was going to be meeting with Lucy for lunch and shopping. He had no reason to worry about whether she thought they were dating or not as she seemed genuinely happy for him when they emailed the previous evening. He sent her a text to see how her first night in California had been.

 _Hey just checking in to see how you are doing this morning. –S_

About 5 minutes later he received a text back.

 _Great. I look forward to seeing you again. We are still on for noon right?-L_

 _Absolutely. I am almost finished with my laundry. There is a great diner near my place we could get something to eat before we head to IKEA. –S_

 _Sounds great. See you in an hour. –L_

Sheldon finished his laundry and headed back up to the apartment to get ready for his reunion with Lucy. While he was waiting he thought he would send Amy a good morning text as well. He didn't know what she did on Sundays but he had a feeling she was not a church goer. She had said something along the lines of not understanding why church took attendance. He liked that. He grabbed his phone and sent her a text.

 _Good morning Amy. I wanted to check to see how you are doing this morning. –S_

He put his laundry away and headed into the living room to wait for Lucy when he heard his phone chime. He picked it up and saw a text from Amy. He smiled.

 _I am well. Thank you. I hope you are well also. I hope I didn't keep you from your laundry last night. I must go and get my done. We don't have a laundry room in our building so I must rely on a Laundromat. If you would like to talk some more, I will be home around 2. We could Skype. –A._

Amy read the words she had just written to the man she had just met and smiled. She hoped she wasn't being to forward but she really wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes again. She hoped he would respond with a yes. She was disappointed when she got his reply.

 _I didn't get my laundry done last night. I won't be home this afternoon. –S_

Sheldon didn't think Amy needed to know the details of his plans for the afternoon. It wasn't a date. He was not going to be dating two women at once. He had no idea what time he would be out until with Lucy. He looked at the text he had just sent and realized he sounded angry. He knew it had probably been her that had sent the text but he was also waiting for Lucy so he just wrote the first thing he thought of. He decided he needed to let Amy know he wanted to talk. He sent another text apologizing and asking for her Skype information.

Amy looked at the text that Sheldon had sent. She thought he seemed angry about the laundry. Maybe he would call and cancel Tuesday. He seemed like the type that would be annoyed if his routine had been upended. She wondered what his plans were. Maybe he was seeing another woman. She had heard from her mother that some men liked to play the field before settling down. Maybe she was just one of many women he was seeing. She shouldn't be jealous. After all, she had just met him. She heard the ping of her phone saying another text was coming through. She was almost afraid to open it.

 _I am sorry if I sounded blunt. I was waiting on a call from a friend. I am busy this afternoon but I would love to Skype you when I get back. If you give me your contact information, I will call you when I get home. I finished my laundry this morning. Surprisingly there was no one around then either. –S_

She was elated. He hadn't been angry. He was just waiting on a call and was in a hurry. She didn't know where the feelings she was getting were coming from. Usually when she went out on one of her yearly dates she would just be frustrated by yet another man who was after only one thing. There was something about Sheldon that made her stomach flutter. She sent the information he requested and told him she looked forward to speaking to him later. She got her laundry together and headed out to the Laundromat.

Sheldon was smiling when Leonard came into the living room from his bedroom.

"Is that a text from Lucy or Amy that is making you smile so much?" He asked him, seeing the goofy grin on his roommate's face.

"Amy. I am going to Skype her later when I get back from shopping with Lucy."

"I can't believe my roommate has two girlfriends and I can't even keep one."

"I do not even have one girlfriend, let alone two." Sheldon commented. "I have only seen Amy once and who knows what it will turn into and Lucy and I are just friends."

"Whatever, it just sounds so weird coming from you that you will be Skyping one girl after seeing another." Leonard pointed out.

Just as Sheldon was about to come out with a retort, there was a knock on the door. Sheldon turned and smiled. He hadn't seen Lucy in person in 15 years. They had pictures of each other which Sheldon still had. He wondered why they never Skyped. He would have to ask her. Maybe she was afraid that it would seem more like a relationship if they spoke face to face. That made the most sense. He saw Raj and Howard coming through the door.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sheldon rarely got upset over their visits but today was not the day to be here. Lucy got skittish when there were too many people she didn't know. He remembered distinctly her first cotillion. She ran out to the bathroom.

"Relax, Sheldon, we are leaving right away." Leonard said.

"Why?" Howard asked.

"Sheldon's friend Lucy is coming over." Leonard told him.

"Wait I thought he was going out with Amy again." Raj said.

"I am on Tuesday. Today I am having a reunion with an old friend." Sheldon told them. "And I would appreciate it if you three would not be here when she arrives."

"Why are you embarrassed by us?" Raj asked.

"Yes." He answered. "But besides that, Lucy isn't the most social person. She has severe anxiety. I am sure she is nervous enough just coming over here to see me."

"Wow you really are full of yourself." Howard said.

"It is not that. I have not seen her in 15 years. I don't want to overwhelm her with you guys. I may be able to introduce you slowly to her but not all at once. She will end up running away."

"Okay we get it. You want to be alone with her." Howard joked. Seeing the serious look on Sheldon's face after he said it, he backtracked. "Just kidding."

"Well hurry up and get out." He said but Penny came through the door. "Oh what fresh hell is this?" He exclaimed.

"What up Moonpie? Where's the girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Lucy is not my girlfriend. Amy is not my girlfriend. So I don't know who you are talking about." He said.

"Okay okay I am just kidding." Penny said. "So what time is she coming?"

"Any minute so if you all don't mind, get out!" He said.

The four friends left the apartment. Penny went to her apartment and the guys headed down the stairs and to the comic book store. As they were leaving they passed a woman walking up to the building. Leonard encouraged the other two to keep walking and not say anything in case this was Lucy.

Lucy pulled up to the building and took a deep breath. She was nervous. What if she and Sheldon had nothing to talk about. Their emails were usually about work and friends. Occasionally they talked about new movies or books. She knew the latest Harry Potter movie was coming out later in the summer. She wondered if Sheldon had planned to see it. She got out of her car and headed to the building. Sheldon had informed her that the elevator in his building did not work and he lived on the 4th floor.

As she was walking into the building she passed three men coming out. She felt they were staring at her as she walked in and wondered if maybe they knew Sheldon. She continued her trek up to his apartment. When she got to 4A she took another deep breath and then knocked. Sheldon answered with a big smile about 30 seconds later. She smiled when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"It is so good to see you." He said, pulling away.

"Same here. I can't believe it has been so long. You look great." She said.

"You do as well. So how is your new apartment?" He asked.

"It is nice. It is about 15 minutes from here in Glendale." She told him.

"Hey that is where Amy lives too." He said.

"I can't wait to hear about your date yesterday." Lucy said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon we haven't seen each other in 15 years. I know you have had dates and so have I. Remember we corresponded about them for years. And the fact that you were so happy last night in your emails, I have a feeling this girl could be something special."

"Well let's go get something to eat and I will tell you all about her. Then we can head to IKEA and pick you out some new things for your apartment."

"Sounds like a plan." She said. "Show me the way."

The two headed out and Sheldon told her the way. Once they were seated and ordered they started reminiscing.

"So you know my brother went back to Galveston to see your sister. They started dating about two weeks after he got there." Lucy told him. "They broke up then got back together then broke up again."

"That sounds like my roommate with our neighbor. Mom did tell me about Missy and Michael. I think the are close to getting back together again. They fight over silly things and Missy gets emotional but mom says they are very much in love. She thinks they will end up married."

"My mom thinks so too. She is always telling me to find someone just like Michael did. She has no idea how hard it is. She at one point told me I should see if you were available. I made it clear that we were friends."

"Do our mothers still talk? My mom said the same thing to me. She has been hounding me and even sent Missy out to California to make sure the guys knew I had at one point in my life had a girlfriend and that they should help me find another. She thought she was clever but Missy can't lie. She is like me in that way. Probably the only way she is like me. She caved so fast when I asked her why she showed up a couple of years ago. She did have a wedding but she has been out here many times visiting that particular friend. She never came to see me on those occasions so I became suspicious. She originally had some paperwork from dad's estate but that was something she could have sent. Missy came to Caltech and got the attention of everyone when she showed up in my office. So of course, Leonard invited her to stay at our place before driving to the wedding. I know it was planned I just don't know how. But then she became good friends with my neighbor Penny because my friends fought over her attention. She regretted coming pretty quickly but she was still able to let slip about you."

"Well as much as we had fun in high school I knew then that we would only be friends so I hope our mothers can accept that." She said to him. "Now tell me about this Amy that you went out with last night."

"Well as you know my friends put my name on a dating website. Can you imagine me on a dating website?" He asked.

"Actually my college roommate met her fiance online." She told him.

"Oh I know that some people meet other people and it works. Which by the way I believe is complete coincidence."

"I don't know about that. Emily is very happy and her fiance is similar to her in many ways." Lucy said.

"But is that because some formula said they were perfectly matched or because they spoke about things and realized they had things in common?"

"I think it is a combination of both." She told him. "I think that obviously a person fills out a form of likes and dislikes then the system matches a person who shares similar interests. I think once they meet then they decide if they are a match or not. I don't think it is the program."

"Agreed. With Amy we talked and talked for hours and she was so fascinating. She is a Neurobiologist at UCLA. I mean I am interested in a woman who likes icky squishy things." Sheldon told her. "And she let me tell her all about my job. The only other person ever interested in my work like she was well was you." He said.

"I don't know anything about physics but you always made it sound fun. And I thought that graduate student listened." She said, recalling the story of the woman who wanted credit with Sheldon.

"Oh she did but she wanted to share credit, remember. She was only listening so she could use me, not because she really had any interest." He explained.

"So Amy let you prattle on and on and never interrupted?" She asked.

"Not at all. She was a good listener. I felt bad that I dominated the conversation."

"You felt bad about talking too much?" She asked shocked. He would go on and on when they were dating and she would never interrupt but he never apologized about not letting her get a word in edgewise.

"Yeah I know. Weird, right?"

"A little. So when are you seeing her again?" She asked.

"Tuesday night, but when I get home today we are going to Skype." He said.

"Well let's not keep you from your date." She laughed.

They finished their meals and got the check. Sheldon insisted he pay since he had suggested the place but Lucy won the argument.

"No way, you are doing me a favor by helping I am paying." She said.

"Now I owe you a lunch." Sheldon said. He hated being in debt.

"No you don't. If you feel in debt to me, think of helping me pick out furniture as your debt paid. You owe me nothing."

"Fine." He finally relented.

The two walked out of the restaurant and headed to Lucy's car.

Amy had just finished her laundry and was putting it into the back seat of her car. She checked the time. It was a little busy and she was running later than she thought she would be. She was glad Sheldon had said he would contact her. She would have felt bad if she had told him noon and it was closer to one when she called. He told her he would be back after two so she had at least an hour. She thought about grabbing a bite to eat at the diner up the road. As she put the last of her laundry in the car and started the walk up the road to the diner she saw two people walking out. One was a tall man and the other a shorter woman. They were laughing about something. Amy didn't want Sheldon to see her. She stood back and watched the two as they got into the woman's car. She couldn't believe it. He had said he had plans but she figured they were with his roommate or friends. She never imagined Sheldon would have another date. Had he not told her he was interested in seeing her again and agreed to Skype with her that very afternoon. She turned around and walked back to her car. She was not going to let this bother her.

She was mad at herself. She had never had a date go past the first 15 minutes and this one lasted hours. They had made plans to see each other again. She broke her own rule of no physical contact when she kissed him on the cheek. She was heartbroken. He was seeing more than one person and hadn't had the decency to tell her. Well this would not be acceptable. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it but she was ready to ignore any and all requests from Dr. Sheldon Cooper if it was the last thing she did.

 **Okay I am sorry...this plot kind of came to me as I was writing. Have no fear Shamies...they will resolve this quickly. I am sure Sheldon will be confused and turn to a certain blonde friend to help him out. A second date will happen I promise.**

 **So I can not promise when the next chapter will be out but it will be finished I promise. I am going to try and finish that last chapter of Engagement and then concentrate solely on this one. Maybe I can finish it before the two year mark of the start date...**

 **Hey if you liked it would you be so kind as to leave me a review.**

 **Thanks so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am back from my crazy hiatus with this story. I know my followers on the other stories know what happened so I don't really want to go into details again. Hopefully I have my mojo back and will be able to continue this story. It has been a while I know. But know that I am only concentrating on this multi chapter and maybe a one shot that I have an idea for.**

 **So Lucy and Sheldon were spotted by Amy and she is not happy. What will happen? Read and find out.**

 **I don't own the characters...**

 _He was seeing more than one person and hadn't had the decency to tell her. Well this would not be acceptable. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it but she was ready to ignore any and all requests from Dr. Sheldon Cooper if it was the last thing she did._

She lost her appetite and decided to head home instead. She needed to forget all about Sheldon Cooper and his beautiful blue eyes. How could she have been so stupid? She let a man deceive her. Her mother had warned her. Men were nothing but jerks. She got home put her laundry away then turned the television on. She found what she was looking for immediately, a _Little House on the Prairie_ rerun. She knew she could get lost in the episodes and not have to think for a while.

Sheldon and Lucy had a wonderful afternoon and found a few things that would be perfect for her new apartment. Lucy drove Sheldon back to his apartment and thanked him once again for the help.

"Hey anytime. Just call." He told her.

"Yeah you say that now but soon you will have a girlfriend. If this thing with Amy works out, and then you won't have any time for me." She said.

"I will always have time for my friends. And I am sure you will meet someone too." He said. "Besides, if this does work out, I want you to meet her. We can all be good friends."

"You know how I am with new people." Lucy said.

"Yes I do, but I also wouldn't make you meet more than one person at a time. So you would meet Amy first. And I would be right there with you the whole time." He said. "Then maybe eventually you can meet my other friends. They have a tendency to be around a lot. It would be easier if you knew them."

"We will see." She said. "Thanks again. Call me and tell me about your date on Tuesday. And good luck with the Skype call today."

"I will call you." He said.

He watched her drive off and walked inside the apartment building. He was looking forward to having her back in his life because she was never judgmental like his friends here were. She listened and would be completely honest with him. He hoped, if things worked out, that Amy would like her too. He wouldn't give up a friendship for a woman. He had seen too many times that happen in movies and on television. It never worked out with the girl and then the man had lost his friends. He vowed if he ever would date again, it would not affect his friendships. It was not going to be any different with Lucy. If he and Amy decided to try and date, she would have to accept that one of his best friends was a female.

He was smiling thinking about Amy when he walked into his apartment. Leonard, Howard and Raj were sitting on the couch watching television. They all turned and looked at him.

"Hey how was your afternoon?" Leonard asked.

"It went very well. Lucy and I caught up on a lot of things then we went to IKEA and bought some things for her new apartment. We gossiped about my sister and her brother."

"Wait you gossiped?" Leonard asked. "I thought you hated gossip."

"Normally I do, but Michael and Missy have been on again and off again so many times that we were just commenting we think they will eventually get married. It wasn't scandalous or anything."

"Oh. So are you going to see Lucy again?" Leonard asked.

"Well as she is not invisible, I am sure I will see her again." Sheldon answered.

"I don't think that is what Leonard meant." Howard told him. "He meant are you going out with her again."

"Of course I am." Sheldon answered.

"So you are going to be dating two women?" Howard asked amazed.

"Lucy and I are not dating. Amy and I are not dating. So there is no way I am dating two women." Sheldon emphasized.

"Are you sure?" Raj asked.

"Don't you think if I was dating someone I would know it?" He asked.

"Ramona." All three said at once.

"Okay okay, that was a mistake. She was using me anyway. Besides, she never said we were dating. Also there was no touching or unnecessary exchange of saliva."

"

"Don't forget she spent the night a few times." Leonard reminded him.

"I never forget anything. But I asked you to get rid of her. Do I need to remind you?" He asked.

"I know. But how is it that you have kissed a girl in the past but now find it unnecessary?" Leonard asked him.

"With Ramona it would have been. She was very intelligent and helped me a great deal with my paper. I could have seen myself dating her to be honest."

"Wait what?" Raj asked. "You just said that kissing her would have been unnecessary."

"If she hadn't wanted credit with my research, I may have asked her out. But then she asked to be included, and I knew all she was doing was using me. Plus she kept me from all the things I love to do, video games and television programs. I mean I did stay focused but I also had no life. I can't see myself shut off from my friends just so I can do science."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Sheldon Cooper?" Howard asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, science is my first love, but without some outlet to relax I would become a pain to be around."

"You mean you would be worse than you are now?" Howard asked.

"Yes." Sheldon answered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a Skype call to make."

Sheldon grabbed his laptop off his desk and walked out of the living room. There was no way he was going to make this call in front of his friends. He wanted to have Amy all to himself for now. He made himself comfortable on his bed and typed in the contact information she had given him.

Amy heard the chime coming from her computer that signaled she had a Skype call coming in. She knew it had to be Sheldon as it was just after 2:30. He had told her he would call once he was home and she had seen him around 12:30 coming out of the diner. So his date was over. Now he was trying to call her in hopes of securing another date with him. She decided to ignore him.

Sheldon ways confused. He let the Skype ring 10 times before it disconnected. Maybe she was still doing her laundry. He decided to text her and see if that was the case.

 _Hey just tried to Skype you but you didn't answer. Are you still at the Laundromat? –S_

After ignoring his Skype, she heard her phone chime, indicating a text message. She looked at her phone. It was him. She thought about replying and telling him she didn't want to talk but he may try and convince her so she ignored that as well.

Sheldon saw that she had read her text but there didn't seem to be any indication she was going to answer him. Maybe she got back early and decided to take a bath or something. He knew Penny sometimes like to take some time to relax in the middle of the afternoon on occasion. Maybe Amy had a long day and decided to bath. He went back out to the living room.

"Hey I thought you were Skyping your new girlfriend." Howard said to him when he sat down on the couch.

"She didn't answer." Ignoring the fact they called Amy his girlfriend. "I sent her a text which also went unanswered as well." He told them.

"Maybe she is in the bathroom." Howard suggested.

"I thought about that so I figured I would give her sometime and try again later."

"We were just about to start a game of Ticket to Ride, do you want to play?" Leonard asked.

"Sure. I want to be green." He told them. Leonard just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Leonard said, giving him the bag of green trains.

During the entire game, Sheldon kept checking his phone. He was beginning to think Amy didn't want to talk to him like she had said. He sent another text telling her he had started a game with his friends and would Skype her when they were done. This time the text went unread.

"I don't understand why she isn't answering." Sheldon said, 20 minutes after sending the second text.

"Did you say something to piss her off?" Howard asked.

"I don't know how I could have. She sent me a text this morning and I told her I was going out and wouldn't be able to Skype at noon."

"Did you tell her you were going out with Lucy?" Leonard asked.

"I told her an old friend." He answered.

"So she didn't know it was a female friend?" Raj asked.

"I don't think I mentioned it. But why would that be an issue? Lucy is just a friend." Sheldon told them.

"Well if you had, I would have understood. But since you didn't I have no idea why she is ignoring you." Leonard told him.

"I still don't understand why that would make a difference." He said, confused.

"Listen, Sheldon women are very confusing. You could explain and explain that you are just friends with a female and they will still think the worst. If you had told Amy, she may have thought you were dating both her and the other woman."

"That is preposterous." Sheldon said but then remembered Leonard getting jealous of an old boyfriend of Penny's. "Wait, is it like when you and Penny had that fight about the guitar player?"

"Actually it kind of is. I was jealous that Penny had invited an old boyfriend to stay with her at the apartment. If Amy knew you had invited an old girlfriend, she could be jealous but as you didn't mention that, maybe she is just busy."

"She said she would be available after twelve."

"Well then why don't we finish our game and you can call her back." Leonard told him.

"Okay I will do that."

They finished the game about 45 minutes later and Sheldon went back to his room to try and Skype Amy again. He again let it ring 10 times and then it disconnected. He looked at his phone. She had not bothered to read his last text. He was beginning to worry. Before heading back to the living room, he tried to text her one more time.

 _Hey I am beginning to worry. You said you would be back from the Laundromat around noon and now it is close to five and you aren't answering Skype or text. Please answer me. –S_

Amy had ignored the second text from Sheldon. She couldn't be bothered with a man who would date two women at the same time. He then ignored his second Skype attempt. He was very persistent. She thought maybe she should just confront him and let him know that she wanted nothing to do with him. She was trying to think of the words to say what she was thinking when the phone chimed again. She read his message this time. She felt bad. He seemed generally concerned with her wellbeing. Maybe confronting him was a bad idea. Maybe she could just ask him who he had been out with that afternoon. He had told her an old friend. Maybe the girl was that old friend. He didn't seem like the type that would lie. But when she saw them, they seemed very chummy, like they were more than friends. She had to get her head on straight. She hadn't eaten anything all day so she decided she would go get something to eat then confront this problem when she got back. She grabbed her coat and went out the front door and walked to the elevator and pushed the down button.

The elevator stopped on her floor and opened up. There was someone already on. Amy's mouth opened as she saw the woman that she had seen earlier in the day coming out of the diner she was on her way to at that very moment. She got on and greeted the woman.

Lucy couldn't believe someone had gotten on the elevator with her. She usually avoided them so that she would not have to make any conversation with people she didn't know but after walking up and down Sheldon's steps plus carrying all her purchases from IKEA to her apartment on the 4th floor, she decided she needed a break and took a chance riding down for dinner.

Amy looked at the woman. How did she not recognize her earlier? She had seen most of the people that lived in her building at some point since moving there. This was someone new. She decided to talk to her.

"Hello" Amy said politely as she got on the elevator.

"Hi." Lucy said back. Of course of all the people to get on the elevator, she was confronted with someone who would want to talk to her.

"I have never seen you before here, are you visiting someone?" Amy asked her. Amy thought maybe she was wrong and this wasn't the woman from earlier.

"Oh no, I just moved here yesterday." Lucy answered timidly. Why did she have to ask personal questions? She wished she could just get off the elevator and run.

"Oh really, where did you live before?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"I just moved from Florida. My company opened a new branch of their store and asked me if I would want to help start it up."

"Florida you say. You are pretty far from home." Amy said and then remembering her manners. "I am sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Amy. I live on the 3rd floor, obviously."

"I'm Lucy. It is nice to meet you." She said. This woman seemed nice and not too invasive.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business is your company?" Amy asked.

"Oh we sell bridesmaid and prom dresses. I work in the IT department. I design the website for them." Lucy told her.

"Couldn't you have done that from anywhere in the country?" Amy asked.

"I guess I could have but I was ready for a change and when they said they were opening up the store out here, I jumped at the opportunity when asked. My only friend in Florida is getting married in a couple of months so I was out a roommate."

"So you decided to come all the way across the country, where you knew no one, and start over?" Amy questioned.

"Well I have a very good friend who lives out here. Well in Pasadena. I've known him for years but I hadn't seen him since I was fifteen." Lucy told her. She was spilling her guts to a complete stranger and she wasn't as nervous anymore. Amy made her feel at ease.

The elevator door opened on the bottom floor before Amy could come back with her question.

"Where are you heading?" Amy asked her.

"Well I was so busy out with my friend this afternoon, I forgot to go to the grocery store, so I was going to drive around and see if I could find something to eat." Lucy answered.

"Do you like Chinese?" Amy asked.

"Love it, why?" Lucy answered

"I am heading to my favorite Chinese restaurant right now if you would like to join me." Amy told her.

"You know what? I am not normally this comfortable around new people but for some reason, you make me feel comfortable, even with your personal questions. I think I will join you." Lucy said.

"Great, follow me. It is just around the corner here. We can walk." Amy told her. "And you can tell me more about this friend of yours." Amy knew Lucy had been talking about Sheldon since she had mentioned Pasadena and she wanted to get to the bottom of their relationship before she called Sheldon back.

"There isn't much to tell. We met when we were fourteen, well he was, and I was a couple months behind. We dated ever so briefly and then he moved to Germany and I moved to Florida." Lucy said.

"You said you dated?" Amy asked. She was now concerned that maybe this woman would want to rekindle their romance.

"We did but it was more for the convenience than anything. We did cotillion together. And we kind of hit it off when I told him I liked Doctor Who. We spent the summer until winter, when he left, in a relationship. He was fun to hang around. And he was so smart, like genius smart. He was fourteen and working on a master's degree. I didn't even know what that meant when I first met him. Now he has two doctorates and he is under 30! Can you believe it? My best friend in the whole world is this super genius. He is a theoretical physicist at Caltech." Lucy told her. She then realized she was talking this poor woman's ear off. "I am sorry Amy, I have never felt this comfortable around someone I just met and I have been completely dominating the conversation. And about some guy that you don't even know. What am I saying, you don't even know me." She laughed nervously. She really hadn't ever spoken like this to anyone.

Amy didn't know whether she should tell Lucy she did know the man she was talking about. She decided she could ease Sheldon into the conversation. It was clear by the way she was talking about him that he was just a friend, but before she did she wanted to make sure.

"So you guys aren't dating again, are you?" Amy asked her. "I mean you came all the way to California when you could have stayed in Florida. Are you hoping to start a relationship again?"

"Oh goodness no. Sheldon and I will always just be friends. We weren't that serious when we were 14. I mean yes, we kissed but that is it. He was a bit of an outcast and so was I. We like to keep each other company. I did miss him terribly when he went to Germany but then I moved and met my best friend Emily and we always kept in touch. We would email each other and keep each other up to date in our lives. What is funny is our siblings are now dating. They never wanted to because we were now they are very close to marriage."

"That is funny. So do you have a significant other back in Florida?" Amy asked.

"If I had, I probably wouldn't have left." Lucy told her.

"Fair point. Well maybe you will meet someone here." Amy said.

"Oh maybe, but I am not good with people. I have always had severe anxiety when it comes to people."

"I would never have guessed. You seem very comfortable talking to me."

"I know it is weird. When you first entered the elevator I was terrified. And then when you asked me who I was I wanted to push the 2 button and get off the elevator and find the nearest bathroom. But I pushed myself just like I did when I met Sheldon, which is my friend's name, and Emily. I figured I could try and get to know someone in my building. Sheldon said he had friends he could introduce me to but I really suck around men."

"Maybe I can help you. I am a neurobiologist. I study the brain. It sounds to me that you need to just meet people one at a time and ease your way into a group. Have you tried therapy?"

"Neurobiologist? Hey Sheldon mentioned a woman he just met was a neurobiologist. How weird is that?" Lucy said.

"That is weird." Amy said, trying to hide her face. She was a terrible liar.

"Wait a minute." Lucy said, recalling her conversation with Sheldon. "Sheldon met a woman named Amy who lives in Glendale, a fact he told me today, and she is a neurobiologist. Could that possibly be you?" She was a little taken aback. Was this woman stalking her?

"Okay, I will tell you the truth." Amy said. "I am the one who met Sheldon yesterday. We had a wonderful time. He even asked me out again for Tuesday."

"I know he told me." Lucy said. "He also said he had a Skype date with you this afternoon."

"Yeah that didn't happen and I need to make a huge apology to him for that." Amy said.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well early this afternoon, I was doing my laundry up the street of one of my favorite diners. I was taking my stuff to my car and then I walked over to have lunch. Well just as I was rounding the corner, I saw a tall man coming out of the diner."

"You saw us." Lucy said.

"Yes and I thought the worst. I am so sorry." Amy said. "Then I happen to run into you in the elevator. I thought my worst nightmare was coming true. And I thought you would be going through the same thing if you found out and you were dating him. I am sorry I pestered you with questions about him."

Lucy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Well here I thought you tracked me down and were stalking me. I thought maybe you used some of your neurobiological tricks to play mind games on me. I was wondering why you were so easy to talk to. I will say this, Sheldon was right, you are an outstanding listener."

"He said that about me?" Amy asked, flattered.

"He did. Listen, I have known Sheldon for fifteen years, I can tell he likes you. I have heard about other woman and other dates. And when I say dates, one date that is it and the girl was out the door. He has never gone out with a girl knowingly more than once. So a second date with Sheldon Cooper is a big deal. I suggest we finish our meals and you get back and Skype that man. I bet he is worried sick about you."

"He is." Amy said, showing Lucy the text.

"Geez if he knew where you lived, I guarantee you he would be here knocking on your door." She told her.

"Well then I better get back and call him." Amy said.

They paid the bill and walked back to the apartment. As Amy was getting off the elevator, Lucy stopped her.

"Do you think we should tell Sheldon we met?" Lucy asked.

"I think I have to if I am going to explain what happened." Amy said.

"I guess that makes sense. Well it was wonderful meeting you and good luck with Sheldon. And trust me he likes you." Lucy said once again.

"Thanks. If Sheldon forgives me, maybe we can all go out and eat sometime."

"That sounds great. Have a great night." Lucy said and the elevator door closed.

Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she had another text from Sheldon.

 _I am going to look you up in the white pages and come to your apartment if you do not answer this message in the next 10 minutes. –S_

Amy looked at the time the message was sent, twenty minutes prior. Would he really find her? She was listed. She never felt the need to hide herself. She rounded the corner on her floor and saw the unmistakable tall man sitting on the floor outside her door.

 **Okay I know that Lucy opened up to Amy really fast. I think her anxiety is more for men and bigger groups. At least that is how I am writing her. I hope that is okay with everyone. And I know Sheldon is worried and this isn't him in character but like I said I will move Amy and him at a bit of a faster pace so he is going to be different in this one.**

 **And I know I left it hanging again but I have ideas and this chapter was getting long so I decided to end it here. There will be a talk, Amy Lucy and Sheldon will be friends and things will work out I promise.**

 **If you liked this please review. And I hope to not be months until the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay before you read this I have to warn you it is completely not in character for Sheldon. As you all know he has dated Lucy but never really wanted to date again that was until he met a cute little lump of wool at a coffee shop. He was smitten at first site so Amy not answering him the second day had him worried. Here is the aftermath:**

 **As always I don't own the characters portrayed in this story.**

 _Amy looked at the time the message was sent, twenty minutes prior. Would he really find her? She was listed. She never felt the need to hide herself. She rounded the corner on her floor and saw the unmistakable tall man sitting on the floor outside her door._

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned.

"Thank God." Sheldon said, looking up from his seated position. "I was ready to call the police."

"You said you would wait ten minutes, 20 minutes ago." She said looking at her watch. "How did you get here so fast? I was just about to text you back."

"Oh that. I had already looked you up to see where you lived and sent the text from the bus." He admitted.

"But why?" She asked.

"Well if you had bothered to read my texts, I was worried about you. You told me you would be home this afternoon, then when I Skyped you then texted you and you never answered, I was afraid you were kidnapped or something when you went to do your laundry. What happened?"

"You were that worried? You just met me." Amy was a bit startled at how he could have been that afraid when knowing someone for just one day. She was beginning to believe Lucy.

"Yes I was. Listen, I know I probably seem like a stalker, at least that is what Leonard told me, but I don't care. Now tell me, why have you been avoiding me all day?" He asked.

"Why don't you come inside and I can explain it to you." Amy said.

"Alright." He agreed. He followed her inside. She told him to make himself comfortable and offered him a beverage which he declined.

"First off, I guess I should thank you for being so worried. It feels a little weird to have someone I just met be this concerned. I have never had a date last more than one time and most were a lot less than that. As soon as I told them I would have no physical contact with them, they would bolt. Then with you, I threw that away when I kissed you on the cheek."

"Yeah I was going to ask you about that when we spoke." He told her.

"Well if it was to ask me if I was crazy I may have to answer yes."

"You are far from crazy."

"What kind of woman kisses a man on the first date?"

"Oh Amy, you kissed me on the cheek. It is not like we made out for hours. I had a date one time that wanted coitus that night. Now that is crazy. If I ever do that it will be with a woman I have known for a long time and have a committed relationship with. Plus I want to be in love with the woman as well."

"Me too." She told him.

"I thought you said all forms of physical contact were off the table." He asked confused.

"I say that so a date isn't expecting a make out session or coitus on the first date. I also use that as a way to judge a man to see if he is worthy of another date. Most of the men I have had dates with leave as soon as I say those words, others laughed it off and then tried to make out with me. That happened twice I think. But you, you looked at me like you approved and then bought me a beverage. And then I went and kissed you."

"Oh Amy don't feel bad, I was very flattered but also confused. Clearly I approved of your message. I am always telling my friends that I am above that sort of thing. The truth is I don't mind physical contact but I would never leave a woman on a date just because she said she had no desire for it. I respected that from you."

"That makes me feel so much better because I am not very experienced at all with these kind of things. To be honest, I have no experience at all. You are the first guy to ask me on a second date."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I find you so fascinating." Sheldon told her. Amy blushed. "Now that we have this kiss thing settled, please tell me why you avoided me all day."

"It is so embarrassing."

"Tell me any way. I promise not to embarrass you." He told her.

"Okay well as I said in my text to you this morning, I had laundry to do. Well I finished a little later and was grateful you had said you would Skype me instead of the other way around. I would have felt guilty being late. So as I was leaving the laundry mat I decided to have lunch at my favorite diner. It's called Foxy's Restaurant."

"Hey I ate there today." He interrupted.

"I know." Amy told him.

Sheldon was still slightly confused. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw you leaving as I was walking toward the place." She said.

"If you saw me, why didn't you say hi?" He asked.

"You were with someone." She answered.

"Yes my friend Lucy. I told you I was waiting for a friend to call me and that I had plans."

"You did but you failed to mention that said friend was a female."

"What difference does that make?" Sheldon asked and then realized this was exactly what Leonard and the guys were saying to him earlier. "Oh I think I am beginning to understand."

"I know it is stupid but I got jealous." Amy said. "When I saw you I thought you were just another jerk of a guy who was stringing two girls on at the same time. And as I just met you, it makes even less sense. I may not have experience in dating and relationships but I have listened when some of my colleagues have dated. I had one that was stringing 3 girls at once. I have no idea how he kept them straight.

"Lucy is just my friend." He pointed out to her.

"I know that now." She said.

"Okay now how do you know that?" Sheldon asked her.

"Because I just got back from dinner with her." She told him.

"Wait, what?" Sheldon asked. "How do you know her?" His voice was getting louder almost as if he was angry.

"Sheldon please don't get angry. I literally just met her when I was on my way out to dinner tonight. We met on the elevator and I recognized her as the woman you were with. She lives on the 5th floor in this building. I promised her I would tell you I met her so there would be no secrets between us."

"Lucy lives here? She told me that she moved to Glendale and I mentioned that you lived here too. I never thought you would live in the same building. It really is a small world. So my guess is you met Lucy and she told you everything?" Sheldon asked her. "No wait, that can't be right, Lucy doesn't open up to new people very well."

"She told me that too. Apparently I am a very good listener, which you told her also, and she was able to open up to me without a problem. She told me that this did not happen very often."

"No, usually she runs to the bathroom and hides." Sheldon told her.

"She told me that also." Amy said. "Listen, I misunderstood your relationship with Lucy, which should not have happened. I should have asked you if you were seeing other people when you asked me out again."

"I am not. I don't think I could ever do that to a woman. If and when I date, it will be one woman and one woman only at a time."

"If and when?" She asked.

"Well I don't want to assume. Two dates, to me, does not constitute a relationship. But before you ask, I will not be seeing any other women while we get to know each other."

"That is a relief. And I won't be seeing other men." She said.

"Good." He said. "I don't want to compete with anyone."

She smiled at him. "So are we still on for Tuesday?" She asked.

"If you are still up for it."

"I am looking forward to it." She told him.

"Me too." Sheldon said. He looked at his watch. "Oh I must get going. The next bus is going to be here in 10 minutes and after that it won't be back for over an hour.

"If you want to stay and talk I can drive you home." She said.

"I am not sure." He said tentatively. The truth was he wanted to stay as long as she would allow him. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"It's no trouble at all. I actually wouldn't mind you staying since I didn't get a chance to talk to you this afternoon." She said.

"If you are sure, then I will stay." He said.

"Good now can I get you a beverage?" She asked him again. "I am about to put on a pot for tea if you would like a cup. I also have yoo-hoo and Strawberry Quik." She told him.

"Those are my two favorite beverages. But I think I will stick with some tea if you don't mind." He said.

"Okay give me a few minutes and it will be ready."

She put the kettle on and got out 2 mugs. She placed the bags in and waited until the water boiled. When it was finished, she brought the mugs over to her sofa and sat down on the opposite end as Sheldon.

"So do you do this often?" She asked, half kidding, half serious.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Come to women's homes you just met and threaten to call the police since they didn't answer a few calls and texts." She told him, laughing.

He laughed. "I can honestly say this has never happened. Like I said, my roommate, Leonard, told me this was bordering on stalking. I thought he was crazy but now that you ask that question, I can see why he saw it that way. It is a bit creepy, isn't it?"

"Well to be honest, I am flattered you were worried. The only person I know that can get that worried about me is my mother. She is always calling me to make sure I am home or if I have eaten and if I have had any dates. Honestly, I think she needs a better hobby."

"I get it, well not to the extent you just explained, but my mother is always calling me too. She lives in Texas and she worries I will become a drug addict living here in, as she puts it, heathen California."

"You are lucky. You mom is in another state. If my mom isn't getting answered quickly enough for her liking, she is here the same way you were. The only difference is she has a key, which she insisted she have. So she would have been waiting inside for me."

"Really?" Sheldon asked.

"When I moved here, I got a landline phone because if she knew I had a cell phone she would be calling me all the time. So I just have to put up with endless messages from her. Like last night she called easily 10 times."

"You know you can have your house phone ring to your cell phone. Your mother would never know that you weren't at home."

"Do you know how to do that?" She asked. "That would be so much better than showing up and having my mother here sitting on my couch."

"I will happily set it up for you." He told her. "Quick question, was she here last night after all those calls."

"Yes, but it was for 2 reasons. First, she wanted to know how the date went and second, since I didn't call her back after the 4th time, she thought I may have been spending the night with you."

"Did you tell her about the kiss on the cheek?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes which is why I asked you if you thought I was crazy. My mother said I was setting myself up for you to want sex on the next date."

"I was thinking the 5th date." He said, then laughed.

"That is acceptable." Amy giggled. She was so relaxed with him. "I'm sure my mother will be thrilled to hear that." She laughed again.

They sat on the couch and talked about their childhood. Sheldon learned that Amy had a younger sister who had just gotten married to her college boyfriend. They were moving permanently back to Pennsylvania where they had met and now had jobs. Her parents still lived in the house she grew up in near Altadena. He learned she didn't have many friends growing up and her only friend had been her sister. It was one of the many things Sheldon learned they had in common, well except for being friends with his siblings. Amy and her sister had been sheltered most of their lives, which is why Amy figured they both had gone to the east coast for college. Amy having gone to Harvard and her sister to the University of Pennsylvania. The only difference is once her sister was out of the nest, so to speak, she became a different person. She opened up and met new people. After her second year, she rarely came home except for Christmas. She found a part time job over the summers and just stayed away from California. Amy found she missed her sister but completely understood why she stayed put. Her parents had convinced her to have her wedding in California when they offered to pay for the whole event. It actually didn't take much convincing. Her husband had been very agreeable and even though he didn't have much family at the actual ceremony, he was happy to make her and his new in-laws happy.

Amy learned of Sheldon's twin sister and how he had been promoted to high school at the age of nine when his brother was also a freshman. Unlike Amy's sister, his siblings tormented him to no end. He told her about how when he was eight, his brother had thrown away his Halloween costume and he ended up having to go out as a ghost with a white sheet over his head the whole night. Amy also learned how they would build forts out of blankets and never included Sheldon in their fun. She felt sorry for him.

Before they knew it, it was 11:00 and they had been talking for hours again.

"If my mother knew I had a man in my apartment until 11 she would be mortified." Amy told him.

"My mother would not approve of me being here either." He told her.

"Well then it is settled, we should tell our mothers immediately about this torrid love affair we are having." Amy laughed. "I can see my mother's face now."

"Oh my mother would not approve but she has seen so much worse with my siblings that she may not even believe me." He laughed. "But I am more than willing to fool your mother if you would like."

"I could never ask that of you." Amy said. "Besides, if we continue to date, I don't' think my mother would approve of you much after we told her about a love affair."

"Well we wouldn't want that." He said. "I need to make a good impression on a mother."

"Then it is settled, we will wait to introduce you to my mother until we see where this goes, agreed?" She asked.

"Agreed." He said. Sheldon's phone rang at that very moment. He checked the caller ID. "It's Leonard. He is probably is wondering where I am."

"Well it is after 11 and you have been here since just after 7:30." She told him.

"Yeah I should get this." He said, answering his call. "Hello Leonard."

"Where are you?" Leonard asked. He sounded a bit worried.

"I am still at Amy's." Sheldon answered.

"You mean she didn't have you arrested for stalking?" Leonard asked, surprised he was still there.

"No, we have been talking and getting to know each other a bit more." Sheldon told him.

"So do you need me to come get you?" Leonard asked, hoping he would say no.

Amy had overheard him asking and indicated to Sheldon that she was still willing to drive him home.

"No Amy has agreed to drive me home." Sheldon told him.

"Okay. See you when you get home." Leonard told him. "Next time call when you are going to be out so late."

"I will." Sheldon told him, rolling his eyes at Amy. She giggled. He ended his call with Leonard. "Well I guess we should get going it is late and I don't want you driving too late."

"Okay let me go grab my keys." She said and headed into her room to grab her purse.

The drive home was relatively silent. Amy was unsure what he was going to be expecting once she dropped him off. She actually thought she would like to kiss him. She had never once thought about that with another guy and she had just met Sheldon. What would her mother say?

She pulled up to his apartment and they sat for a minute.

"So I guess I will see you Tuesday night." He said to her.

"Yes I will be here at 6:00 if that is okay with you."

"Absolutely." He said, smiling. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to kiss her but he also did not want to scare her away by being too forward. He opened the car door to get out.

"Sheldon, wait." Amy said. She was unsure how to proceed. She knew that if she just told him what she wanted he would probably agree but what if he wasn't ready?

"Yes?" He asked. He hoped she was going to ask for a kiss.

"Do you think maybe…" She started.

Sheldon took the chance, he leaned across the seat and placed a gentile kiss on her lips.

Amy looked at him like he was the only person in the world at that moment.

"That was nice." She said to him.

"It was." He said. "and you were okay with that?"

"I would have pushed you away if I wasn't." Amy said. "But let's not go faster than this for now, okay?"

"Agreed." He said. "Now I really must go. I will see you on Tuesday evening."

"Okay goodnight." She said smiling.

"Goodnight, please text me when you arrive back at your apartment."

"I will." She said.

He closed the door and turned to walk towards his apartment building. He turned around and smiled as he watched her driving away. He couldn't wait until Tuesday when he could see her again.

 **Okay so some of you may say there is no way Sheldon would kiss her this quickly but it is out of character.**

 **Hope you enjoyed...off to write the next chapter.**

 **And to my fellow Shamies...everyone breath tonight during the wedding.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I want to once again point out that this is a different Sheldon. He is definitely OOC and AU. So is Amy, although after the finale we know she felt she did experience love at first sight(whether it seemed that way to us or not is not my concern...it's canon that she experienced it.)**

 **So with that said here is the next chapter.**

 **I don't own these characters:**

 _He closed the door and turned to walk towards his apartment building. He turned around and smiled as he watched her driving away. He couldn't wait until Tuesday when he could see her again._

Sheldon walked up the stairs to his apartment. He had a feeling he would be accosted by Leonard and possibly Penny, although she didn't come around much since she and Leonard broke up. She was probably out with that moron Zack. As much as he thought Leonard would mess things up with Penny, they deserved to be together and she could do so much better than Zack. Sheldon thought she knew that as well since after that first disastrous date, she ended up in bed with Leonard. The one thing he did know was he did not want to see his friend hurt and he knew that if Penny kept stringing him along he would end up that way. He would not put up with that. He had told her as much when they went to Disneyland. He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by two pairs of eyes. Of course Leonard told Penny all about this even if they weren't dating anymore. They were still close and this was the juiciest gossip they have had in a while.

"Hello." He said to them.

"Hello." They both said back to him.

"Well it's late. Goodnight." He said and began to walk away to head to bed.

"Not so fast, mister." Penny said, stopping him in his tracks. "Get back here."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Penny, I am tired. It is way past my normal bedtime. I don't have time for whatever you want to ask me." He once again tried to walk back to his bedroom.

"Sit down." Penny said in a very authoritative voice. Sheldon sat in his spot immediately. "That's better. Now you better tell us why you were at Amy's place this long or so help me I will go all Nebraska on you."

"I don't understand why that is any of your concern. And why are you here? I thought you and Leonard broke up."

"That doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Leonard was afraid you were going to get arrested for stalking so he came over and got me in case we needed to bail you out."

"I was not stalking Amy! I was worried about her." Sheldon told them.

"So let me get this straight, you just met this woman yesterday." Penny said.

"Yes." Sheldon answered.

"She then doesn't answer a Skype call or text messages the next day and you go over to her place to find out why?" She asked.

"Correct." He said again.

"Sweetie that is the very definition of stalking. If you had known her for years, I would understand. But you literally just met her. Did you even think that maybe she only gave you her number to be nice?" Penny asked.

"I've had women do that, but most of the time they give me a fake number." Leonard told her.

"That is true too."

"Amy asked me to Skype, not the other way around. She sent me a text in the morning saying she would like to talk some more. I explained I had plans but would be able to talk when I got home after 2. So when she didn't answer I got worried. I knew she had read some of my texts but she never answered."

"So what did happen? I assume she told you." Leonard asked.

"It was a big misunderstanding." Sheldon told them.

"Clearly we know that part as you weren't arrested for stalking. We want to know what that misunderstanding was." Penny said.

"It is kind of stupid on both our parts." Sheldon said. "Amy saw Lucy and me coming out from the diner where we had lunch."

"You didn't see her?" Leonard asked.

"If I had this misunderstanding would not have happened. No she was walking from her car after putting her laundry away and was up the road when she saw us come out of the diner. She didn't confront me because she automatically thought the worst of me."

"She thought you were on a date with another woman, correct?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Her mother has put things in her mind about men. Plus apparently she has coworkers that date more than one person at a time. She just thought that about me."

"Well that makes sense. Some people like to play the field, so to speak, when starting a new relationship. I know Bernadette was dating another guy when she first met Howard, though don't tell him that. It was like 2 dates before she decided to give Howard a chance."

"Howard told us they broke up." Leonard said.

"Yeah they did but I think they are about ready to get back together again." Penny said. "Bernadette misses him for some reason,"

"I guess there is no accounting for taste." Sheldon said and the other two remembered they were talking about him and Amy.

"So what convinced her that you weren't dating Lucy?" Leonard asked. "I can't imagine she just took your word for it."

"Actually Lucy told her." Sheldon said.

"Wait, what? Amy met Lucy? Did you introduce them?" Leonard asked. He pictured Sheldon dragging his poor friend over to Amy's so he could convince her that they weren't dating.

"No I did not. It just so happens they live in the same building." Sheldon told them. "Amy was going out to get something to eat and Lucy just happened to be in the elevator at the same time. They got to talking, which is very unusual since Lucy doesn't normally open up to strangers, and Amy admitted she was my date last night and had seen us this afternoon. Lucy explained that we were just friends and would never be more. Those by the way were Amy's words as to what Lucy said not mine."

"She said that?" Penny asked.

"Yes so I hope this puts to rest this notion that she and I will date again. What happened between us was a long time ago and neither one of us wants to go back in time." Sheldon told them both.

"So after this was all straightened out what happened?" Penny asked. She figured that would not have taken too long to figure out the mistake.

"Well she invited me in to talk about what happened and then I was going to catch the bus back home and she told me she could drive me home if I wanted to stay and talk more. I decided I wanted to talk since we did not get our Skype call."

"And you only talked?" Penny asked.

"Yes what kind of a man do you think I am? Or for that matter what kind of woman Amy is? We had a wonderful conversation about our family, I fixed her landline so her mom will never know she isn't home and come over and then she drove me home and we kissed. Now if you will excuse me, I must get to bed. Goodnight." He got up off the couch to head to his bedroom but Penny stood up and pushed him back down. He knew it was too good to be true. He had to mention the kiss.

"You kissed?" She asked. "Like on the cheek?"

"No not on the cheek. I kissed her on the lips." Sheldon told her.

"Really?" Penny asked. "You must really like her. So when can we meet her?"

"Well we are going out again on Tuesday. Since it has been awhile since we went to the Cheesecake Factory, I thought I would take her there. If you are working you can meet her there. Just please be nice to her."

"Excellent. And I will be nice. I can't wait to meet the woman that is turning Sheldon Cooper into a real boy." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sheldon asked incensed.

"Well sweetie, it's just I have never seen you this emotional over anything. Well except for that one time with Ramona. You were fuming mad."

"That woman wanted to share credit with me on my paper!" Sheldon shouted. The very memory making him angry again. "Of course I was angry. That woman somehow got me into a relationship I never wanted. And it wasn't the kind of relationship I would like to try and have with Amy."

"Or like you had with Lucy." Leonard said.

"Perhaps." Sheldon said. "But even when Lucy and I were dating, it was more of a convenience thing then romantic."

"But you kissed her too." Leonard pointed out.

"I did but I think that was more curiosity on both our parts then anything. And before you ask, yes I enjoyed kissing her. I would not have continued to do it if I did not enjoy it. But when I kissed Amy tonight it felt different. It was almost as if…" Sheldon stopped, realizing he had no words for how he felt in that moment.

"Like she is the only other person on the planet?" Penny asked.

"Kind of like that, yes. What does that mean? I never felt that with Lucy." He asked her.

"It sounds to me as if you are falling in love." Penny told him. She knew that feeling. She felt it every time she kissed Leonard but she was too afraid to tell him. She had been burned before. She was beginning to know what a huge mistake she had made with him.

"That is ridiculous! I just met Amy yesterday." He said. At that moment his phone chimed indicating he had a text message. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Amy letting him know she was home safely. He smiled. "Well if you are done with your interrogation I am going to bed." He stood up quickly and walked down the hall before they could stop him. He heard Leonard and Penny talking after he left the room.

"Boy he has it bad." Penny said and Leonard agreed.

He sent a quick message to Amy.

 _Glad you made it home safely. Thanks for letting me know. I have been getting the 3_ _rd_ _degree from my roommate and neighbor since you dropped me off._

 _You did say they thought you were stalking me. –A_

 _True but get this now they think I have fallen in love with you. We just met. Love at first sight is preposterous. – S_

 _Funny you should mention that. I just finished a paper on that very topic. I proved it to be complete hogwash. –A_

 _I would love to read that. I could then show Leonard and Penny how completely wrong they are. –S_

 _I will send you a link. –A_

 _Thanks. Now I must get some sleep if I want to be a functioning physicist in the morning. I will see you Tuesday. –S_

 _Good night Sheldon. I look forward to dinner. –A_

Amy put her phone on her nightstand. She looked down at the paper she had taken out to study. _Love at First Sight: As Romantic as it Sounds or A Completely Ridiculous Notion._ There was no way she would tell Sheldon that even though her paper had to be to disprove the notion of love at first sight, she was beginning to think she was wrong. The kiss she had given Sheldon the previous night was proof she felt something but the kiss they shared a half hour ago gave her butterflies in the stomach. A sign she had heard her cousins talk about on more than one occasion. Was she really falling for a guy she met just one day prior? She clearly knew there was an attraction to Sheldon but to say it was love seemed crazy.

She put the paper down next to her phone, turned off the light and settled into bed. It didn't take long for her mind to drift into thoughts of a tall handsome man with crystal blues that had caught her attention.

 **Okay like I said I did use what we learned in the finale as a stepping stone for how Amy feels and of course Sheldon doesn't want to believe it. Next chapter will be up soon. I have my ideas forming already. And we will have a time jump. We need to get to Lucy and Raj since that is the premise of this story so we will speed ahead a few months. I know they didn't meet until season six but as I have already changed so much already why not have them meet in season 4...possibly at a Halloween party instead of a Valentine' s Party.**

 **Okay if you liked it please shoot me a review. This way I know if I should continue on this path or change my course.**

 **Thanks as always!**


End file.
